Viernes Tranquilo con Magnus Bane
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Que tan malo sería salir en un viernes tranquilo con Magnus Bane? Un poco de café, platicas amistosas, tal vez una cerveza, o dos, no? Los jóvenes Lightwood aprenderán por las malas la definición de "tranquilo" según Magnus Bane.
1. Easy Friday

Bien.. esto se me vino a la cabeza al recordar un Viernes Tranquilo con mis amigas... y después de conseguir permiso de mi histéricamente loca Parabatai lo termine rápido..!=D y ahora tengo el gusto de publicar mi primer Fic de Cazadores de Sombras..! Espero les guste y les saque unas cuantas risas..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un Viernes tranquilo con Magnus Bane..!

-No creo que funcione- decía Alec mientras él, Jace e Isabelle caminaban por uno de los enormes corredores del Instituto buscando a sus padres.

-Ya no seas tan negativo, Alec- le dijo Jace dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- nada perdemos con preguntar.

-Y si no funciona siempre podemos pedirle a Magnus que nos ayude a escapar- dijo Isabelle adelantándose para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Nada de escapar, si estamos pidiendo permiso es por que la vez pasada...

-Ya, shhh, no eches la sal- calló Jace a Alec mientras Isabelle abría la enorme puerta de la biblioteca.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Isabelle entrando en la biblioteca, donde sus padres leían en silencio, su padre sentado en un sillón en una esquina y su madre sentada detrás del enorme escritorio que solía pertenecer a Hodge.

-Hola, chicos- respondió Maryse sin levantar la mirada del libro. Robert levanto la mirada un segundo y se fijo que no era solo Isabelle la que había entrado, Jace y Alec estaban detrás de ella. Le tomo menos de medio segundo deducir lo que pasaba. Algo querían esos tres y habían unido fuerzas para convencer a mamá gallina.

-Madre, queríamos pedirte algo...- siguió Isabelle echando una mirada sobre su hombro buscando apoyo moral con Jace y Alec. Ambos chicos asintieron dándole ánimos, pero Maryse no dejo que la chica continuara.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de dar la vuelta a la pagina del libro que leía.

-Pero no hemos preguntado nada- dijo Jace.

-Oh, ya se que preguntaran, y no, nada de salir en un "Viernes Tranquilo" con Magnus Bane- dijo Maryse mirándolos al fin.

-Pero mamá...

-No me hagas recordarte el estado en el que llegaste de ese "Viernes Tranquilo", jovencita- interrumpió Maryse a Isabelle, la chica bajo la mirada, no por que se sintiera mal por haber llegado sin un tacón e intentando caminar cual modelo en pasarela por la entrada como si nada pasara, no, bajo la mirada para ocultar la sonrisa que se le había formado al recordar como jodidos había terminado rompiendo sus tacones de plata.

-Pero Magnus solo nos invito a tomar una cerveza- dijo Alec dando un paso al frente.

-El viernes pasado fueron a las seis de la tarde a tomar "un café", un café, Alexander, y regresaron al Instituto la mañana del sábado! Y aun no me respondes en que arbusto te metiste que traías una rama enorme saliendo por la parte trasera de tus pantalones!- exclamo Maryse, los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si bajando la mirada ocultando las sonrisas al recordar al "Pavo Real Lightwood".

-Pero llegamos al Instituto a salvo- dijo Jace.

-Arrastrándote, Jonathan! Tengo que recordarte que duraste 7 minutos en subir los diez escalones del vestíbulo a rastras?!- exclamo Maryse.

-Haha! No recordaba eso- murmuró Robert sin poder contener una risa. Maryse lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y los tres adolescentes soltaron risitas también. Robert se apresuro a aclararse la garganta y volver a esconder el rostro detrás del libro.

-Quiero verte cargando a estos dos de nuevo a sus habitaciones, Robert- dijo Maryse señalando a Jace y Alec, los chicos se miraron, no recordaban que su padre los hubiera llevado a dormir.

-Oh no, esa aventura solo se hace una vez en la vida- dijo Robert negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces deja de apoyarlos!- le dijo Maryse antes de volver a sus hijos- no salen hoy.

-Mamá!- se quejo Isabelle dando una patada en el suelo tal cual niña pequeña.

-Nos comportaremos, lo prometemos- dijo Jace poniendo carita de ángel indefenso.

-Nos quedaremos en el loft de Magnus a dormir esta vez- dijo Alec casi haciendo un puchero.

-Quieres decirme que la vez pasada que llegaron a las nueve de la mañana no durmieron en el departamento de Bane?!- exclamó Maryse alzando las cejas. Alec miro a ambos lados implorando ayuda a Jace e Izzy, pero ambos miraron hacia otro lugar. La verdad era, que la vez pasada ni siquiera habían dormido- es todo, no van.

Los tres adolescentes Lightwood suspiraron derrotados y emprendieron su camino arrastrando los pies hacia sus habitaciones. Maryse negó con la cabeza mirando a Jace hasta que cerro la puerta tras él. No podía creer a sus hijos. Sabía que Magnus Bane era de confianza, los había ayudado bastante durante esa batalla contra Valentine, había ayudado a Alec cuando lo había mordido aquel demonio, incluso le había dado asilo a Jace un par de días. Pero aun así no se arriesgaría a que sus cachorros llegaran en tan deplorable estado nuevamente.

-Y tu, no me apoyes tanto- dijo Maryse mirando sarcásticamente a su marido, quien se limitó a soltar una risita.

-Son jóvenes, déjalos que se diviertan- dijo pasando la pagina, pero en realidad ya había dejado de prestar atención a la lectura desde que sus hijos habían entrado en la biblioteca.

-Los dejo nada! Los viste como llegaron el sábado pasado- Robert no pudo evitar una carcajada, vaya que los había visto, oído y hasta olido. Los tres jóvenes Lightwood habían llegado hechos un desastre, en especial los dos varones.

-.-.-.-.- Flash-Back -.-.-.-.-.-

-No han llegado, Robert!- dijo Maryse entrando nuevamente en su habitación, eran las siete de la mañana y su marido apenas estaba despertando. Ella ya llevaba su ropa formal de siempre y había recorrido las habitaciones de sus hijos una por una para asegurarse de que habían regresado sanos y salvos a casa, cosa que no había pasado.

-Estoy seguro que se quedaron en el departamento de ese brujo, tranquila- dijo Robert estirándose en la cama. Maryse negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana, casi podía ver la entrada principal.

-Llevan toda la noche fuera- siguió Maryse.

-Creo que están mas seguros toda la noche fuera con Magnus Bane que toda la noche fuera cazando demonios- dijo Robert levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Haz escuchado lo que se dice de ese brujo, Robert- lo regañó Maryse, Robert ya había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta, pero seguía escuchando a su esposa.

-Aun así ha sido de mucha ayuda y sabemos que cuida bien- respondió Robert con la voz amortiguada por la puerta. Maryse se acerco a la puerta del baño de dos grandes zancadas.

-Estoy segura de que él no se considera responsable por nuestros hijos- siguió Maryse cruzándose de brazos recargada en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Ya se que no es una niñera, pero si no quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos, no los hubiera invitado en primer lugar- dijo Robert antes de abrir la puerta y salir del baño. Seguía vistiendo solo su pantalón negro de pijama, pero ya traía el rostro lavado y se había medio acomodado el cabello.

-Aun así, quien dice que pasaron toda la noche con...

-Aaaaahhhh!- el grito de ayuda de Max los hizo dar un brinco y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Max?!

-Max!- gritaban ambos padres corriendo hacia el origen de todo el ruido, se escuchaban objetos caerse, risas tontas y a su hijo pequeño forcejear contra alguien.

-Suéltame! Déjame!- al girar para llegar a las escaleras del vestíbulo, ambos patriarcas Lightwood se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- dijo Maryse cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, frustrada. Robert simplemente se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja.

-Mamá! Papá! Ayuda!- gritó Max mirando a sus padres en lo alto de la escalera. El pequeño Lightwood, aun en pijama, había bajado por un par de galletas antes de que su madre preparara el desayuno, pero en el camino había escuchado el desastre de metal que había hecho su hermano mayor en el vestíbulo y había ido hacia ahí. Gran error. Ahora se encontraba aprisionado por los brazos de Jace, recibiendo ebrios abrazos y besos por parte de su hermano adoptivo.

-Que lindo eres! Lo sabes, verdad? Y hasta hueles a bebé- decía Jace mientras abrazaba a Max y besaba su cabeza oliendo su cabello.

-No soy un bebe!- se quejó Max empujando lo mas fuerte que podía a Jace.

-Tu sabes que eres mi Parabatai miniatura- decía Jace mientras apretaba a Max contra el pecho. El niño manoteaba y pataleaba, pero no había modo de poder contra la fuerza del mayor.

-Mamá! No puedo... respirar...

-Ya basta, Jonathan, deja a tu hermano!- exclamó Maryse bajando dos escalones con paso firme.

-Mamá!- exclamó Jace mirando a Maryse, de la sorpresa medio soltó a Max, quien corrió inmediatamente a esconderse detrás de su padre- no! Espera, no huyas! Déjame amarte!

-Amar es destruir- le recordó Isabelle, al parecer reaccionando de su mini estado de inconsciencia sentada en un sillón.

-Demonios!- dijo Jace asumiendo posición fetal al pie de la escalera.

-Buenos días, mamá, buenos días, papá- dijo Isabelle en un tono ebriamente educado, lo que provoco que sus padres alzaran una ceja en su dirección.

-Buenos días, hija- dijo Robert mirando como Isabelle, con uno de sus altísimos tacones roto, intentaba caminar con toda normalidad hacia la escalera junto a Jace. La chica tenía la espalda derecha, si, pero estaba de punta en el pie sin tacón y caminaba con un extraño sube y baja cada que cambiaba la altura de sus pisadas. Robert hacia muecas intentando no reír, Izzy de veras se tomaba su papel de sobria en serio, a pesar del despeinado cabello y los ojos medio cerrados.

-Sigues ebria- aclaró al fin Maryse con ojos entrecerrados.

-De acuerdo me descubrieron- rió tontamente Isabelle encorbandose al fin.

-Créeme, no fue difícil- le dijo Robert aguantando la risa. Izzy se inclinó hacia Jace para ver si estaba bien, no debió de haberle dicho eso.

-Se puede saber... _*sonido de metal cayendo*_ en que diablos... _*sonido de metal cayendo*_ estaban pensan... _*sonido de metal cayendo*_ Alexander! Por el Ángel!- exclamó Maryse mirando a su primogénito. Alec intentaba poner las espadas, hachas y lanzas que decoraban una de las paredes del vestíbulo, en su lugar, pero cada que volvía a poner una en donde iba, otras dos se caían. Él parecía no notarlo y simplemente seguía agachándose y levantando cosas para después tirar mas. Robert corrió hasta su hijo para evitar que se lastimara. Max cambió hacia la protección de su madre.

-Ven acá, Alec- dijo Robert quitándole la espada y la lanza que sostenía en sus brazos, y cuando los brazos de su hijo mayor quedaron libres pudo ver lo que había debajo de la chamarra negra gastada típica de Alec- que demonios traes puesto?!

-Magnus, te gusta?- fue la respuesta de Alec mientras se quitaba la chamarra. Robert dejo a un lado las armas mientras cerraba los ojos negando con la cabeza. Maryse se dio una palmada en la frente y Max soltó una risita, ganándose una severa mirada por parte de su madre. Alec traía puesta una camiseta de lycra sin mangas y color azul cielo. La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo y le llegaba hasta el ombligo, y justo en medio del pecho, hecho con lentejuelas amarillas y brillantes, estaba el diseño de un pato. Un patito feliz con el pico abierto y enormes ojos azules.

-Se puede saber que hechizo te lanzó para que te dejaras poner eso?- preguntó Robert sobándose la frente con la mano.

-Es que Jace quemó mi camisa negra, y no tenia nada mas que ponerme- explicó Alec tambaleándose hacia un lado, Robert se movió rápido para detenerlo y que no cayera sobre la pila de armas.

-Como que la quemó?!- exclamó Maryse volviendo su mirada hacia su hijo rubio... que ahora luchaba con Isabelle- niños!

-Déjame!- exclamaba Jace cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, quería seguir en posición fetal sumido en su fingida miseria, pero Izzy lo había tomado de un pie y tiraba de él intentando que se parara.

-Ya basta! No seas simple!- decía Isabelle tirando fuertemente de la bota de Jace.

-Isabelle, suelta a tu hermano!- la regaño Maryse soltando un largo y profundo suspiro, esto era demasiado.

-Párate, Jace! No puedes seguir miserable por siempre por culpa de un pájaro!

-No era un simple pájaro! Era un halcón!- respondió Jace al fin quitando sus brazos y tirando su pierna para que Izzy lo soltara. Entonces todo pasó rápido, la bota de Jace cedió y se salió del pie. Isabelle salió disparada hacia atrás con todo y bota, Jace también se tambaleó hacia atrás y se dio en la cabeza contra un escalón.

-Jace!- exclamó Maryse acercándose a él y arrodillándose a su lado, aparentemente no le había pasado nada, el alcohol era buen anestésico. Jace le sonrió.

-Izzy, arriba- dijo Robert ayudando a su hija a ponerse de pie. La chica se mantuvo en pie, aun con la bota de Jace en la mano, se la había traído con todo y calcetín. El sonido de metal cayendo estrepitosamente hizo que Robert se girara- Alexander, por Raziel! Ya te había quitado de ahí!

-Jace, estas bien?- preguntó Maryse ayudando a su hijo a sentarse.

-Estoy perrrrfecto- dijo Jace sonriendo bobamente.

-Isabelle, dame la bota, se la pondr... Isabelle!- exclamó Maryse al ver que Izzy había logrado atrapar a Max.

-Dobby! Sabía que Simon mentía! No estas muerto!- Maryse se levantó para ayudar a su hijo menor, Izzy lo apretaba contra su pecho fuertemente, el chico se retorcía en busca de aire.

-Isabelle, tu hermano...

-Dobby! Toma! Eres libre!- dijo Isabelle entregándole el calcetín de Jace a Max.

-Asco!- gritó el niño lanzando la apestosa pieza de ropa lejos de él.

-Isabelle, ven aquí- dijo Maryse tomando a Isabelle por el brazo, sería mejor dormirlos a todos y que el caos terminara. Escuchó mas metal cayendo y no quiso ni voltear a ver a Alec, solo escuchó quejidos y a Robert maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Eso dolió- dijo Max mirando a su padre y a Alec, quienes ya se acercaban a la escalera.

-Que diablos...

-Sentía que algo me picaba- dijo Alec, Maryse alzo una ceja cuando vio que Robert sacaba una enorme rama de la parte trasera de los pantalones de Alec, causando que un ataque de cosquillas le recorriera la espalda al ojiazul y casi cayera al suelo al retorcerse involuntariamente por la sensación. Robert rodó los ojos y pasó un brazo de Alec por sus hombros, ayudandolo a sostenerse.

-Max, a tu habitación- ordenó Maryse, no quería que siguiera el mal ejemplo de sus hermanos algún día.

-Pero mamá!- se quejó el chico, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo mirando a sus hermanos así.

-Huye antes de que vuelvan a atraparte, Dobby- le dijo Robert y el pequeño pareció pensarlo mejor. Salió corriendo cuando Isabelle giraba la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Tengo a Isabelle, encárgate de ese par- dijo Maryse, entonces Isabelle se cruzo de piernas.

-Necesito hacer chiz- dijo respirando profundamente.

-Chiz- repitió Robert con una risita.

-No le sigas la corriente. Llevatelos, y asegúrate de quitarle eso a Alec antes de que reaccione y se de cuenta de lo que lleva puesto- le dijo Maryse a Robert mientras tomaba a Isabelle por el brazo, el hombre se limitó a asentir.

-Baño- dijo Izzy y Maryse se apresuró a ayudarla a subir los escalones.

-Vamos Jace, arriba- dijo Robert haciendo equilibrio para ayudar a Alec y levantar a Jace también- te ayudo a subir las escaleras.

-No, no, yo puedo solo- dijo Jace intentando ponerse de pie, Maryse se giró al recordar que Jace no se había parado en ningún momento, cuando lo habían visto estaba en el suelo, hincado junto a Max, luego se había hecho bolita al pie de la escalera, y después sentado sobre el escalón. En definitiva, Jace estaba demasiado ebrio como para levantarse.

-Jace...

-Yo puedo, yo puedo- repitió el rubio apartando la mirada de su padre adoptivo. Alec, por otro lado, se semi colgó de su papá y comenzó a subir los escalones. Maryse se olvidó de las necesidades de su hija y miro a Jace, Robert también lo miraba fijamente.

-Por el Ángel- murmuraron los dos. Jace ni siquiera intentaba ponerse en pie, sabia que no lo lograría, se arrastraba ligeramente subiendo escalón por escalón, descansando después de dos largos minutos de maniobrar. Robert y Maryse se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza.

-Jace, déjame ayudar...

-No! Yo llego arriba!- interrumpió el chico haciendo a Robert suspirar.

-Llévate a Isabelle, yo lo espero, esto llevara un rato- le dijo a su esposa, Maryse negó con la cabeza antes de girarse y dirigirse al baño mas cercano. Robert subió a Alec y lo sentó en el ultimo escalón para esperar a Jace. Siete largos y aburridos minutos después, Jace llegó junto a ellos y se sentó.

-Te dije que podía- dijo Jace arrogantemente. Robert rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para ayudar a los dos chicos. Después de batallar unos minutos intentando coordinar con los dos chicos, Alec a su derecha y Jace a su izquierda, al fin logro medio mantenerlos en pie, si no se colgaba uno se colgaba el otro. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos rumbo a las habitaciones. Alec iba casi dormido, caminando por simple instinto dejándose llevar por Robert. Jace iba tarareando una canción mirando hacia todos lados, tocando aquí y allá, tirando cosas mas que nada, a pesar de los regaños de Robert. De pronto, Jace pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Que es eso?- exclamó Jace separándose de golpe, pero tuvo que recargarse en la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Jace, que...

-Que traes puesto?!- gritó Jace interrumpiendo a Robert, señalando con un tembloroso dedo el pecho de Alec. Robert miro la horrenda camiseta de Alec y sonrió.

-Ya se que es una camiseta espantosa que solo Magnus Bane se atrevería a comprar, pero...

-Es un pato!- lo interrumpió Jace nuevamente, Robert alzo una ceja confundido y entonces comprendió. Jace no soportaba los patos.

-Jace, tranquilo, no es real- dijo Robert soltando una risa.

-Alec! No te muevas, yo te salvo!- exclamó Jace sin prestar atención a lo que su padre decía.

-Es un dibujo, Jace- intento razonar con él, Robert. Alec estaba absorto de la situación, solo se dejaba llevar a donde fuera. Robert llevo a su hijo mayor hacia la pared y lo dejo ahí parado antes de ir e intentar calmar a Jace.

-No! Deja a mi Parabatai, maldita bestia asquerosa!- gritó Jace corriendo hacia la pared lo mas derecho que pudo. Robert soltó una risa mirando lo asustado que lucía Jace con el simple dibujo de un pato, era demasiado gracioso como... Jace tomaba una de las espadas que decoraban la pared, ya no era gracioso!

-Jace, baja esa espada!- exclamó Robert lanzándose hacia el rubio, Alec seguía distraído pegado a la pared- Alec! Alec muévete!

-Que?- preguntó el ojiazul mirando a su padre y hermano en una danza por el control de la espada. Robert forcejeaba, pero Jace había sacado una fuerza antinatural en su estado de ebriedad y no dejaba de avanzar hacia Alec.

-Jace! Dame... acá... suéltala!- Robert tomo las manos de Jace intentando hacer que soltara la espada.

-No! Déjame... tengo que... acabarlo!- Jace seguía forcejeando, Alec bostezó y se giró para admirar un tapiz con expresión aburrida, sin darse cuenta de que su demente hermano intentaba atravesarlo con una espada oxidada. Robert estaba solo protegiendo a Alec de un ebrio Jace. Forcejearon un rato mas, el odio por los patos de Jace era sabido por toda la familia, pero Robert nunca imaginó que se fuera a esos extremos. Al fin, Robert logro quitarle la espada a Jace y la lanzó por la ventana mas cercana, ya luego se preocuparía por...

-Alec!- gritó al ver que Jace sacaba una navaja de su pantalón y se lanzaba contra su primogénito. Alec se giró a tiempo para echarse hacia atrás y que la navaja de Jace solo alcanzara a cortar un poco la camisa de un lado. Y entonces Alec apreció reaccionar.

-Que demonios?! Ya cálmate! Quieres esto! Tómalo! Maldito degenerado, solo quieres verme desnudo!- gritó Alec quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela a Jace, quien la tomó, lanzó al suelo y procedió a acuchillarla repetidas veces con su navaja. Robert y Alec, ahora ambos con el torso descubierto, se quedaron de pie viendo como Jace asesinaba la camiseta.

-Listo- murmuró Jace levantando la mirada hacia su padre y su hermano.

-Ya estas feliz?- preguntó Robert, Jace se limito a asentir- bien, ahora vámonos.

Caminaron otro tramo de pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Jace, era mas difícil controlarlo a él que a Alec, así que lo dejaría primero.

-A donde vamos?- preguntó Alec con voz pastosa.

-A dormir- respondió Robert sin detenerse, caminaba en zigzag él también debido al peso de sus dos hijos.

-No! Vamos a la cocina, seguro hay unas cervezas- dijo Jace cambiando el rumbo repentinamente haciendo que Robert y Alec casi perdieran el equilibrio.

-Jace, nada de alcohol, estoy seguro que tienes el suficiente en la sangre como para esterilizar un hospital mundano- le dijo Robert intentando modificar la trayectoria.

-Solo una mas, no hace nada- dijo el rubio, Robert intento detenerlo, pero Jace tiró una vez mas, haciendo que Alec se balanceara peligrosamente y se estampara contra la pared tirando una de las luces mágicas que iluminaban el pasillo.

-Jace, ya basta! Coopera un poco, quieres?- lo regaño Robert tirando fuertemente del chico para que no se fuera por su lado, con trabajo lograba balancearlos a los dos.

-P... papá- murmuró Alec, Robert lo miró.

-Vamos a la habitación de Jace- le dijo Robert moviéndose y arrastrando a los dos chicos con él. En ese momento Alec tuvo una arcada haciendo que Robert pegara un brinco- no, no, no, espera a tu habitación, el baño, Alec!

-No íbamos a mi habitación?- pregunto Jace confundido, tropezando con sus propios pies.

-Alec tiene una emergencia- le explico Robert caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Alec, Jace lo siguió. Robert estaba perdiendo la paciencia, todo hubiese sido mas sencillo si los chicos dejaran de caminar chueco y metieran sus piernas entre medio de las de él.

-No quiero vomitar, estoy bien, no quiero vomitar, estoy bien- murmuraba Alec en voz baja, Robert no le creía nada, ya estaba medio verdoso, Jace se dejaba llevar mirando soñadoramente en todas direcciones, al menos ya se habían tranquilizado y la operación se aceleraba.

Al llegar frente a la habitación de Alec, el chico reconoció el lugar y se lanzó hacia adelante, Robert lo detuvo rápidamente para que no se diera contra la puerta. Al maniobrar para abrir la puerta, Robert quito la mano de la cintura de Alec provocando que este se fuera hacia adelante y se recargara en la puerta, pero Robert ya había girado la perilla y Alec se fue hacia adelante con todo y puerta.

-Alec!- Robert se lanzo hacia adelante y atrapó al chico, pero no recordó que Jace estaba a su lado y se movía junto con él, y no calculó que Jace no cabría por la puerta.

-Que pas...- y Jace se dio de cara contra el marco de la puerta.

-Jace!- exclamó Robert girándose para revisarle la nariz, que ahora sangraba, provocando que Alec se soltara y cayera de sentón- arg! Maldita sea!

-Ow- se quejo Alec pero se giro para intentar ponerse de pie. Robert seguía mirando la nariz sangrante de Jace.

-Levanta la cabeza, eso es Jace, cabeza arriba- decía Robert mientras tiraba de Jace para meterlo en la habitación y ponerle un pedazo de papel, no llevaba la estela con él.

-Estoy bien, todo bien- murmuraba Jace, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Alec?- dijo Robert al darse cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba en el suelo donde lo había dejado- Alexander?

-Papel!- exclamó Jace señalando la mesita de noche de Alec, donde había una caja de pañuelos. Robert escuchó un golpe, a Alec quejarse e intentar tomar su pie, que se había golpeado con la pata de la cama.

-Alec, no...- Robert no pudo terminar de decirle que no intentara hacer equilibrio en una pierna cuando no podía ni mantenerse en dos, pero Alec ya se había ido hacia adelante y había caído sobre la cama.

-Mmmaaggnnn...- murmuró el chico terminando de subir a la cama mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Quédate aquí, abraza esto- le dijo Robert tranquilamente a Jace poniendo los brazos del chico al rededor de uno de los postes de la cama.

-Hola- murmuró Jace mirando el poste. Robert lo ignoró y fue hacia Alec para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, había caído en peso muerto boca abajo sobre la cama.

-Alec? Estas bien, quieres vomitar?- le preguntó apartándole el cabello de los ojos, Alec se removió y enterró aun mas el rostro en la almohada. Robert lo pensó un segundo antes de tomar el bote de basura y ponerlo al lado de la cama junto a Alec.

-Ya no sangro- dijo Jace mostrándole una ensangrentada mano a Robert.

-De haber sabido que esto era ser padre...- murmuró Robert poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la mesita de Alec por unos pañuelos- ven acá, te limpiaré antes de ir a tu habitación.

-Ya estoy bien, no tengo nada- dijo Jace intentando quitarle importancia con un ademan de la mano, ademan demasiado brusco, ya que perdió el equilibrio, pero tenia el poste de cama de madera para detenerse, bueno no que la madera fuera tan fuerte. El poste de la cama cedió ante el peso de Jace mandándolo al suelo.

-Jace!- Robert corrió para ayudar a su hijo, quien reía tontamente aun con el pedazo de madera en la mano- por el Ángel.

-Ya... no puedo...- murmuró Jace y, a mitad de camino, se dejó caer en peso muerto provocando que Robert, que lo tenía sostenido por debajo de los brazos, casi cayera junto con él.

-Maldita sea, Jonathan!- dijo tirando mas fuerte para que no se golpeara, en ese momento Alec se retorció en la cama con otra arcada- no, Alec!

El sonido de Alec queriendo vomitar provoco asco a Jace haciendo que también tuviera una arcada, Robert, sin pensarlo, lo alejó de si haciendo que se golpeara el hombro con la base de la cama. El padre murmuró una disculpa antes de volver a tirar de su hijo adoptivo para levantarlo y al menos sentarlo en la cama, pero Jace estaba mas aguado que la gelatina en ese momento. Después de 5 minutos de corajes, Robert al fin pudo levantar a Jace del suelo.

-Saben que, me rindo, quédense aquí los dos- dijo Robert lanzando a Jace a la cama de Alec también. Ambos chicos se removieron tomando una almohada cada uno y luchando por espacio, Robert negó con la cabeza y fue por una manta para cubrirlos. Cuando al fin les hecho la sabana encima, ambos chicos ya estaban roncando fuertemente. Con un ultimo suspiro, Robert se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y comenzar a arreglar el desastre que habían dejado en el vestíbulo y pasillos.

-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash-Back -.-.-.-.-

-Me sigo preguntando quien es Dobby- dijo pensativamente Robert.

-Eso es lo que te preguntas?- pregunto Maryse rodando los ojos- no te preguntas a donde diablos llevo a nuestros hijos ese brujo loco?

-Saben cuidarse solos, incluso ebrio, Jace puede acabar con una multitud enardecida de demonios, creo que pelea mejor así- comenzó Robert pensando en el incidente con la espada.

-Basta, ya no quiero seguir escuchando tus absurdas deducciones- dijo Maryse yendo hacia una estantería.

-Nadie molesta a los Nefilim, Maryse, debes tranquilizarte- dijo Robert volviendo a su libro, solo escucho a su esposa suspirar mientras sacaba otro libro.

-Ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme como hizo Bane para ponerle a Alec esa camiseta- Robert soltó otra risa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aaawww, de verdad quería salir con Magnus este día- dijo Isabelle tomando una de las almohadas de Alec y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella y Alec estaban sentados sobre la cama del chico, quejándose de no haber conseguido permiso de salir.

-Lo se, necesitamos otra noche Lightwood- dijo Jace jugando con una daga entre sus manos mientras se mecía en las patas traseras de la silla del escritorio de Alec.

-Esa noche fue lo mejor que hemos hecho en años- dijo Alec sonriendo al recordar tanta estupidez que habían hecho. Bueno, lo que podía recordar.

-Si, nunca pensé que podíamos divertirnos tanto sin necesidad de asesinar algo- dijo Jace sacándole una carcajada a Izzy y una rodada de ojos a Alec.

-Lo se- suspiró la chica apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada aun contra su pecho.

Entonces Max entro en la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, cosa inútil, ya que los tres adolescentes miraban de frente a la puerta y se habían fijado en ella desde que la perilla había comenzado a girar con cuidado. Max entro en la habitación y se apoyo contra la puerta pero no la cerró del todo, dejó un espacio abierto para poder asomarse hacia afuera. El pequeño iba vestido todo de negro, con un gorro también negro y un pañuelo negro amarrado sobre la boca y nariz.

-Erm... Max?- dijo Alec después de unos segundos en los que ninguno de los cuatro se movió o hablo.

-Me manda papá- susurró Max, se tomaba su papel de ninja incógnito muy en serio. Los tres mayores lo miraron con una ceja alzada- traigo un mensaje.

-Por que susurras?- pregunto Isabelle dejando a un lado la almohada y bajando las piernas de la cama.

-Shhh, mamá puede oírte- dijo Max echando un vistazo por la puerta medio abierta.

-Mamá esta en la biblioteca, Max, no creo que...

-Shhh, baja la voz- calló Max a su hermano mayor haciendo ademanes con la mano- déjenme hacer mi trabajo.

-Puedes hacer tu "trabajo" sin necesidad de probar nuestro oído.

-Shh, no pueden hablar mas bajo?- le dijo Max a Jace subiendo solo un poco mas el tono de su susurro.

-Pero, Max, no es posible que...

-Ya! Quieren salir hoy o no?!- exclamó Max, ahora fueron los tres adolescentes los que callaron a Max.

-Salir? Con Magnus?- pregunto Alec ahora si susurrando, Max rodó los ojos.

-Claro que salir con Magnus, no fue eso lo que pidieron?- le susurró Max acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla, Jace se levanto de la silla y se arrodillo junto al niño, Isabelle y Alec se arrastraron hasta quedar muy pegados a los otros dos.

-Papá nos ayudara a salir, y mamá?- pregunto Isabelle. Max se aclaró la garganta.

-Papá dice que puede dejar "accidentalmente" abierta la puerta del santuario para que puedan salir en la noche, y llevar a mamá al iHop por el desayuno en la mañana para que ustedes puedan entrar, pero todo con una condición- explico Max, los tres mayores estaban inclinados hacia él poniendo toda la atención del mundo. Aparentemente, Max disfrutaba la atención, ya que sonrió altivamente haciendo una pausa dramática. Pero fue demasiado pausa y demasiado dramática para los otros tres.

-Cual!?

-Que condición?!

-Habla ya!- gritaron Jace, Alec e Izzy. Max manoteó en dirección a sus hermanos mayores para que se callaran.

-Dice que quiere un resumen detallado de lo que paso el viernes pasado que salieron a beber "café"- explicó el mas pequeño de los Lightwood gesticulando las comillas con los dedos.

-Dile a papá que trato hecho, pero que tendrá que esperar a mañana en la mañana para tener el resumen- le dijo Alec, los otros dos lo miraron con una ceja alzada- acaso ustedes recuerdan como diablos llegamos Salem para buscar a las "hermanas perdidas" de Magnus?

-Los brujos pueden tener hermanos?- preguntó Max, los tres adolescentes lo miraron, vaya ejemplos a seguir que eran.

-Magnus recordará todo y se lo escribirá a papá, problema resuelto- dijo Alec pasando por alto la pregunta de Max.

-Si, bien pensado, dile eso a papá, Max- dijo Jace. El niño asintió y corrió hacia la puerta- oye! Recuerda que mamá no debe darse cuenta.

-Soy un ninja!- susurró Max antes de salir espectacularmente con un giro de la habitación, a los cinco segundos tuvo que volver y disculparse por no cerrar la puerta, cosa que siempre le reprendía Alec.

-Pónganse guapos, chicos, nos vamos de fiesta!- exclamó Isabelle, Jace chocó su mano con la de ella y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia, pero Isabelle no lo siguió, se giró dirigiéndose al closet de Alec.

-Erm... esta es mi habitación, tus vestidos están a dos habitaciones de aquí- le dijo Alec señalando la puerta.

-No seas tonto, primero elegiré tu atuendo- dijo Isabelle removiendo los montones de sueters viejos- quiero que Magnus te vea y quede con la boca abierta!

Alec se puso completamente rojo, pero la dejó, si le gustaría sorprender a Magnus. Últimamente sentía que el brujo lo estaba tratando diferente, no era como antes que respondía cada uno de sus mensajes o que lo llamaba al menos una vez al día para ver como estaba. Aunque aun no quería que sus padres se enteraran, no quería perder su relación con Magnus tampoco.

-No hay forma de que me hagas usar eso- dijo Alec al ver la camisa que Isabelle le había regalado la navidad pasada. Una camisa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel- esa la compraste una talla equivocada, es demasiado pequeña.

-Tonterías, te veras perfecto! Magnus te comerá vivo!- Alec siguió negando con la cabeza sonrojándose aun mas.

-Te recuerdo que Jace estará presente- le dijo a Isabelle alzando las cejas.

-Eso que tiene que ver? Ya sabes que él sabe lo que sabe y no le importa saber, vamos Alec, tienes que verte sexy algunas veces!- dijo Isabelle lanzando la camisa a la cama y emprendiendo la búsqueda de los pantalones. Alec suspiró mirando el pedazo de tela a su lado. Sexy. Él era todo menos sexy. Jace era sexy. Izzy era sexy. Pero él...

-Crees que Magnus piense que soy sexy?- le preguntó a su hermana. Izzy asomó la cabeza por la puerta del closet y miró a su hermano. Siempre habían sido muy abiertos el uno con el otro, no le importaba que le hiciera ningún tipo de pregunta, pero sabia cuando algo de verdad le preocupaba a Alec, y no podía creer lo preocupado que su hermano se escuchaba con algo que le resultaba tan... anti-Alec.

-Bueno, si no lo piensa, en cuanto te vea con esto puesto cambiara de opinión- le dijo poniendo un pantalón de mezclilla clara junto a la camisa. Isabelle le sonreía ampliamente y Alec le devolvió la sonrisa. Si, por que no tratar algo diferente alguna vez?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ten cuidado...

-Shhh

-Me pisas!

-Cállense!

-Años de entrenamiento en ser sigilosos y esto es lo mejor que tenemos?- preguntó Alec. Él y sus hermanos caminaban lentamente por los oscuros pasillos del Instituto. Iban con mucho mas cuidado que cuando iban cazando demonios, y es que Maryse podía llegar a ser peor que ellos. Lentamente caminaron entre empujones, susurros y miradas preocupadas hacia todas direcciones.

-Magnus nos estará esperando afuera, cierto?- pregunto Isabelle mirando a su hermano. La chica llevaba una falda negra y bastante corta, combinada con unas altísimas botas con tacón de plata que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, también llevaba una blusa plateada y brillante que dejaba la espalda al descubierto y un escote que lucia muy bien sus encantos, encima de esta llevaba una chamarra de piel ceñida al cuerpo. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y en leves ondas y su típico collar en el cuello y el látigo plateado enredado en el brazo.

-Claro que si, lo llame desde la tarde- respondió Alec. Había dado luz verde a Izzy para que lo vistiera, su camisa negra con cuello V que marcaba sus músculos a la perfección, unos pantalones de mezclilla que levantaban su, en palabras de Izzy, "respingado y lindo traserito", y unas botas cortas de combate puestas por fuera de los pantalones terminaban el atuendo. Izzy había jugueteado con el cabello de Alec y lo había dejado desordenadamente presentable. Y por ultimo, después de muchos ruegos, Isabelle le había permitido llevar, mas no puesta, una chamarra color azul marino para sentirse un poco mas cómodo.

-Le dijiste que en la puerta del santuario, cierto? No quiero que mamá vaya y lo vea de pie en la puerta principal- dijo Jace. Como siempre, se veía extremadamente bien. Camisa blanca con chaleco de piel negro, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y unas botas de combate negras por encima de los pantalones. Combinado con su dorado cabello medio despeinado y una cadena de plata en el cuello.

-Claro que se lo dije, no soy tonto- se quejó Alec, con cuidado, se inclinó para abrir la puerta del santuario, Izzy y Jace miraban hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no los viera nadie. Cruzaron el lugar rápidamente y salieron del Instituto respirando aliviados.

-Vaya, pensé que me habían dejado plan...- tres segundos exactos en los que la mirada de Magnus estudió fijamente la figura de Alec- tado.

-Pequeñas complicaciones- dijo Izzy sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa. Había hecho un buen trabajo y como resultado tenia un Alec sonrojado a mas no poder y con sonrisa boba en los labios, y un Magnus destellando deseo por los ojos y una media sonrisa de satisfacción- entonces que? Nos vamos.

-Esta vez me tome la libertad de traer transporte- dijo Magnus haciendo una señal con su mano y de pronto, una van color morado oscuro con destellos y cristales retumbando por la música en el interior, se detuvo frente a ellos- bienvenidos a nuestro PartyBus personalizado.

Magnus abrió la puerta de la van dejando ver el interior forrado en gamuza morada, alfombra morada, luces de colores, un tubo en medio de todo y una buena dotación de alcohol en una pequeña cava junto al enorme asiento pegado a la puerta. Sip, definitivamente sería otro "Viernes Tranquilo" estilo Magnus Bane.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de ir en la van, hablando, riendo y bebiendo, por unos 25 minutos. El conductor se detuvo frente a un club mundano del centro. Había una larga fila esperando entrar, pero Magnus se dirigió a la entrada en cuanto bajó de la van. Magnus tronó los dedos justo frente a los ojos del guardia que vigilaba la entrada y los dejaron entrar al instante.

-No nos dijiste que vendríamos a un club mundano- dijo Jace acercándose a Magnus.

-Pensé que era mejor comenzar la fiesta en un lugar fijo y no andar deambulando por las calles de Nueva York como la vez pasada- le respondió Magnus, subieron un par de escaleras y llegaron a una pequeña mesa con un letrero de "Reservado M.B." y cuatro sillas altas. Magnus hizo una mueca, no le gustaban esas sillas incomodas de los clubes mundanos. Eran incomodas a propósito para que la gente se parara a bailar. Podría hacer algunas modificaciones. Miro a ambos lados estudiando la cantidad de mundanos que podrían verlo, Alec, Jace e Isabelle ya estaban sentados sobre sus sillas, pero él no se rendiría tan fácil. Tronó los dedos y varias chispas de colores se dejaron ver desde el otro lado del club, la multitud gritó y aplaudió dirigiendo su atención hacia las chispas y Magnus volvió a tronar los dedos convirtiendo su incomoda silla en un sillón reclinable con porta vasos.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Jace mirándolo cuando Magnus se lanzaba hacia su silla mejorada.

-Beneficios de ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por que no puedo tener un sillón yo también?- preguntó Izzy frunciendo el ceño.

-Dos ya seria mucho, llamaría la atención- dijo Magnus tomando la bebida que la mesera le tendía, la chica miro el sillón confundida por un segundo y después se giró hacia Jace para entregarle un vaso también.

-Que nos pediste?- pregunto Alec tomando su bebida y dándole un sorbo, era dulce, no en exceso pero camuflaba muy bien el sabor del vodka.

-Es solo un pequeño aperitivo para empezar- le respondió Magnus dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Que no empezamos en la van?- preguntó Izzy recordando los tres shots que se habían bebido cada uno.

-Tonterías, eso era solo para entrar en calor- dijo Magnus. Sabía que las bebidas dulces eran las mas ricas pero las que pegaban mas fuerte, pero eso a los Nefilim no parecía importarles, bueno si, no lo sabían, pero de todos modos no les importaría, estaba seguro. Y si tenía razón, los tres Lightwood terminaron sus bebidas en menos de diez minutos y él le pidió otra ronda a la mesera.

-No estábamos bebiendo whiskey en la van?- preguntó Alec dejando su vaso vacío en la mesa.

-Creo que si, por que?- preguntó Izzy.

-Según tengo entendido, si mezclas diferentes tipos de alcohol...

-Alec! No seas cobarde! Deja de ser tan negativo y bebe!- dijo Jace dejando su vaso también.

-Estoy bebiendo!- replicó Alec tomando su vaso vacío y agitándolo frente a los ojos de Jace. Magnus soltó una risita.

-Saben? Nunca pensé que saldría de fiesta y me divertiría con miembros de la familia Lightwood- dijo Magnus haciéndole seña a la mesera para que dejara las bebidas en la mesa.

-Aaaawww, me siento especial- dijo Isabelle poniendo una mano en su pecho fingiendo estar conmovida.

-No te emociones mucho, Izzy, el especial es Alec, no tu- le dijo Jace burlonamente. Isabelle le golpeo juguetonamente el hombro.

-Como todo esto de emborracharnos se esa viendo atrasado por la caciquez de los bartenders de este club- dijo Magnus sacando un frasquito de su chaqueta. Los tres Nefilim asintieron, sus bebidas no sabían nada a alcohol- démosle un poco de aceleración a la noche.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Alec mirando como Magnus se inclinaba y echaba el contenido del frasquito en los cuatro vasos en la mesa.

-Solo un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes- dijo tomando su vaso e indicándoles que hicieran lo mismo.

-No correremos desnudos, verdad?- preguntó Jace.

-No lo creo, o al menos no los dejaré, no se preocupen- respondió Magnus alzando su bebida, los otros tres lo imitaron con enormes sonrisas en el rostro- bueno, sin mas que decir y esperando otra noche loc... quiero decir, "Viernes Tranquilo", salud, Lightwoods!

-Salud!- dijeron los tres jóvenes y chocaron sus vasos con el del brujo. Una hora después y sus vasos con el misterioso liquido, ahora vacíos, en la mesa. Los cuatro estaban riendo bobamente por como se sentían extremadamente mareados pero sin ningún cansancio aparente.

-Chicos, espérenme aquí, traeré mas bebidas- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie. Alec se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón de Magnus y sacar su celular, tenía un mensaje de Max diciéndole que su padre llevaría a mamá al iHop a las 9 de la mañana y podría distraerla como máximo hora y media, se apresuró a responderle de entendido. Mientras tanto, Jace e Isabelle estaban sentados en sus dos sillas altas hablando con las cabezas juntas hasta que Isabelle notó algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Ese chico de allá me esta sonriendo- dijo Isabelle sonriendo coquetamente mientras saludaba en dirección al desconocido. Un guapo chico en la barra, rubio con corte militar y una sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

-Nunca pensé que te vería coqueteando con un mundano.

-Simon...

-No cuenta, ya es vampiro- interrumpió rápidamente Jace a Izzy.

-Que ven?- llegó Alec al lado de sus hermanos mientras guardaba el celular.

-Tu hermana coquetea con un idiota- respondió Jace. Alec siguió la mirada de ambos, la de Isabelle coqueta, la de Jace amenazante.

-Con un hombre así, hasta yo abro las piernas- dijo Alec echándole un vistazo al tipo, Jace rió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos e Izzy soltó una carcajada.

-Ese es mi hermano, tanta clase como siempre!- exclamo la chica levantando su vaso a modo de brindis.

-Hombre, tendré pesadillas!- se quejo Jace sin dejar de reír. Alec se terminó su bebida de un trago dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa sin prestar atención a los otros dos.

Magnus regreso en ese momento con otra ronda flotando tras él. Ninguno de los Lightwood se molestaba en preguntarle si no le preocupaba que los Mundanos vieran eso, la verdad era que a esas alturas poco les importaba. Todos se volvieron hacia la mesa a inspeccionar las bebidas, las elecciones de Magnus usualmente eran deliciosas, pero peligrosas. Justo en ese momento una mesera se acerco y puso una bebida frente a Alec.

-Yo no...

-La manda el joven de la barra para usted- le explico señalando a un tipo que sonreía levantando su cerveza a modo de saludo. Alec miro al tipo un segundo antes de volverse hacia Magnus, que miraba divertido la situación esperando la reacción de Alec.

-Pero...

-Gratis!- exclamó Jace tomando el vaso y empinándose el liquido.

-Jace!- lo regaño Isabelle- esa bebida era de Alec.

-Él ya tiene novio, no puede aceptarla- dijo Jace con un ademán de su mano.

-Novio?!- exclamó Alec medio asustado, Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Allá- sonrió Jace señalando a Magnus. El rubio terminó la bebida y la dejo sobre la mesa antes de tomar la bebida que le había traído Magnus. Isabelle miraba de Magnus a Alec sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire, se limitó a tomar su bebida y empinársela mientras se hundía en su silla.

Siguieron bebiendo y hablando alegremente, sin que los Nefilim se dieran cuenta Magnus rellenaba los vasos cuando estaban por terminarse, claro que no lo podía hacer por mucho tiempo, tenía que comprar bebidas cada cierto rato, si no Alec se daría cuenta que aparecía el liquido y lo regañaría por "robar" mágicamente. Después de una media hora de chistes y bebidas alguien se acerco a la mesa.

-Hola- dijo el chico que le había enviado la bebida a Alec. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Alec no había tocado la bebida, Jace se la había terminado de un trago, pensaron que el chico asumiría que Alec no estaba interesado.

-Hola- dijo Isabelle mirando detenidamente al chico. Nada mal, a decir verdad, era muy lindo, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alto, tal vez de la altura de Magnus, pero mas musculoso.

-No se si se confundieron, pero la bebida se la envié a él- dijo el chico señalando a Alec.

-Ouch- fue todo lo que dijo Jace empinándose el resto de su bebida, antes de levantarse e irse al baño.

-Sabíamos que era para Alec, pero Jace estaba bastante sediento- explicó Izzy mirando a su hermano, tenía esa tonta mirada en los ojos, le había gustado el chico, claro que a quien no.

-Alec? Ese es tu nombre?- le pregunto el chico a Alec, quien sonrió inocentemente.

-En realidad es Alexander- respondió Alec antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Alexander, es un nombre genial- dijo el chico sonriendo encantadoramente al Cazador de Sombras.

-Te gustó? Deberías escuchar mi numero de teléfono- soltó Alec sin pensárselo provocando que Isabelle abriera los ojos a mas no poder, sorprendida.

-Ya basta, ven acá- dijo Magnus tirando bruscamente del brazo de Alec, provocando que se le cayera la bebida, pero poco le importo, ya que rápidamente se encontró sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Magnus y recibiendo un profundo y sensual beso por parte del brujo.

-Lo siento, mi hermano esta un poco ocupado por el momento- le dijo Isabelle al chico al ver que Alec metía sus manos entre el cabello de Magnus tirando de el levemente. El chico se quedo con la boca abierta un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza decepcionado y retirarse del lugar. Isabelle se giro rápidamente para dejarles un poco de privacidad cuando las manos de Magnus bajaron por la espalda de Alec y se posaron en el mencionado "respingado y lindo traserito".

-Hola- le dijo Izzy al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado con una cerveza en la mano.

-Hola. Lindos tatuajes- le dijo el muchacho. Isabelle levantó sus brazos encantada.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-Por el Ángel, ya basta!- exclamó Jace llegando a la mesa nuevamente- se que dije que no me importaba pero tampoco quiero que se estén comiendo el uno al otro frente a mi!

-Envidioso- dijo Magnus separándose de Alec, quien no parecía dispuesto a detenerse y siguió besándole la oreja hasta que Jace tiró de la camisa de su Parabatai y lo lanzó a una silla enseguida de Magnus.

-Oye!

-Salud!- dijo Jace poniéndole un shot en la mano a Alec y tomando uno para él mismo. Pronto el tema se olvido y la noche siguió llena de tragos, música y chistes. Personas iban y venían echando miradas interesadas en su dirección.

A Izzy le encantaba responder las miradas con un guiño y provocar a los chicos que la miraban, cosa de la que Jace y Alec se encargaban a detener antes de que llegara a mayores. Jace simplemente sonreía y evitaba la mirada de las chicas que le sonreían, claro que había chicos también, pero él se limitaba a beber un enorme trago de alcohol. Magnus ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlos de vuelta, cada que se daba cuenta de que algún chico o chica lo miraba, se limitaba a echar una mirada a Alec antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Alec... Alec era caso perdido, no se daba cuenta de cuantas personas pasaban a su lado y lo miraban con el mismo deseo que le dedicaban a sus hermanos. Eso enternecía a Magnus a mas no poder y se alegraba por haber llegado antes que cualquier otro idiota que tuviese los ojos puestos en su Cazador de Sombras.

-Por Raziel!- exclamó Jace por novena vez saltando de la silla.

-Honestamente, tu trasero no va a salir virgen de aquí- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza. Ya iban nueve veces que alguien, chico o chica, pasaba por detrás de donde estaba sentado Jace y le pellizcaba un cachete trasero.

-Jace, siéntate sobre la mesa- dijo Izzy quitandole importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-No puedo creer lo descarada que es la gente- dijo Jace y los otros tres lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados- que?

-Por ese comentario mereces ponerte de rodillas con las nalgas al aire apuntando hacia la pista de baile para que todos de nalgueen al gusto- dijo Magnus señalándolo acusadoramente. Alec asintió en acuerdo.

-Yo creo que tu amigo tiene razón- dijo la voz de una chica desde detrás de Jace, los cuatro se giraron y vieron a una pequeña castaña con un vestido aun mas corto que la falta de Izzy de pie detrás del rubio- seria agradable poder tocar libremente.

-Aléjate de mi mango!- gritó Jace saltando hacia los brazos de Isabelle, quien lo atrapó en el aire y casi se va para atrás con todo y silla de no ser que Alec la ayuda a detenerse. Magnus soltó una carcajada casi cayendo de su propia silla también.

-Jace! Que demonios?!- dijo Isabelle poniéndose de pie y mandando a Jace hasta el suelo. Alec le dio la espalda a la chica no sin antes enviarle una mirada envenenada, la castaña entendió el mensaje y se alejo en silencio.

-Quería tocar mi mango- dijo Jace poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Nadie quiere tocar tu jodido mango! No me saltes encima de nuevo!- dijo Isabelle acomodándose la blusa. Alec ayudo a Jace a ponerse de pie.

-Quería tocarlo! Básicamente lo dijo- dijo Jace volviendo a su silla junto a Alec.

-Quiero dejar en claro la definición de mango- dijo Magnus pero Jace lo ignoró.

-Las mujeres son incluso mas peligrosas que los hombres!- exclamo Jace mirando en todas direcciones buscando a la castaña acosadora.

-Esta noche es para disfrutar, Jace- dijo Magnus acomodándose mejor en su sillón y haciendo una seña a Alec para que se sentara junto a él, el aludido no espero que le dijera dos veces y se lanzó a su lado.

-Si, lo que pase esta noche no saldrá de aquí- dijo Isabelle alzando las cejas.

-Claro que no- dijo Jace negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Nunca creí que llegara el día en el que te vería tonta y perdidamente enamorado como idiota- dijo Alec riendo burlonamente mientras se acomodaba al lado de Magnus.

-Mira quien habla!- dijo Jace rodando los ojos antes de darle un enorme trago a su bebida.

Después de media bebida mas, Isabelle se levanto a bailar tirando de Alec para que la acompañara, no fueron a la pista, simplemente se quedaron junto a la mesa moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Jace se movía junto con ellos pero sin levantarse. Isabelle saltó y cayó sentada sobre las piernas de Jace, quien movió las rodillas haciendo que la chica saltara al ritmo de la música, los tres Lightwood reían ampliamente y ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta del chico que se acercaba por detrás a Alec. Pero Magnus si que lo vio, mejor dicho, vio como el chico miraba fija y lujuriosamente el respingado y lindo traserito de Alec. El chico levantó una mano para tocar el hombro del Cazador de Sombras y Magnus entrecerró los ojos.

-Oy...- y entonces Magnus bajó su glamour y dejó que el recién llegado mirara como brillaban sus ojos de gato. El chico palideció al instante y salió literalmente corriendo del lugar.

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Alec. Magnus se levantó y fue hacia los hermanos Lightwood, tirando de la mano de Isabelle para que se levantara y seguir bailando.

-Que importa, me encanta esa canción!- dijo y los cuatro comenzaron a bailar. Después de tres canciones y una escases de bebidas, Magnus ordenó mas y los cuatro tomaron asiento. Alec e Isabelle comenzaron a tomarse fotos juntos con el celular de la chica. Jace negaba alegremente a dos chicas que se habían parado a su lado y aparentemente lo invitaban a bailar, y Magnus se giraba para mirar al chico que tocaba su brazo con demasiada determinación.

-Hola, cosa hermosa- dijo el chico en un tono que gritaba a los cuatro vientos y mas: "gay". Era bajito y muy, muy delgado, el cabello rubio en un corte disparejo y con brillo en los labios. Vestía una blusa lila sin mangas y que le llegaba al ombligo y traía pantalones de cuero tan pegados como los de Magnus- sabes que hay una habitación allá atrás donde podemos ir juntos?

-Gracias, pero no gracias- dijo Magnus tomando su bebida de la mesa.

-No seas malo, vine desde el otro lado del club solo por ti- dijo el chico encimándose en el apoya brazos del sillón de Magnus y pegando su cuerpo al hombro del brujo. A esas alturas Alec e Izzy ya habían dejado el celular y miraban con atención.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que forzar esas delgaditas piernas que tienes para cruzar el enorme espacio que nos separaba, y se que pasaste muchos peligros en la pista de baile, con tanto degenerado por ahí, pero no estoy interesado- dijo Magnus sonriendo como disculpa.

-Por favor, te prometo que te divertirás de lo lindo- dijo el chico pegando su cuerpo aun mas al de Magnus y acariciándole la mejilla. Magnus se limitó a levantar una ceja y justo entonces Alec se hecho hacia en frente y lanzó una cachetada en dirección al chico, gracias a Jace, que lo detuvo de la camiseta, no le dio de lleno en el rostro.

-Piérdete! Maldito Mundano sin chiste!- exclamó Alec causando que Izzy y Jace soltaran una carcajada. Magnus lo tomó por la cintura para evitar que se lanzara sobre el chico flacucho otra vez, que salió huyendo al instante- ya me harte que venga gente e intenten algo! Vámonos.

-Yo pienso igual, mejor irnos antes de que Alec mate a alguien o que alguien viole a Jace- dijo Isabelle poniéndose de pie. Todos la siguieron, Alec casi colgado del cuello de Magnus, no que a este le molestara, y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Después de salir del club se dirigieron a la van que los esperaba afuera. Se subieron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta cuando dos chicas, de aspecto nada respetable, se acercaban para pedirle a Jace si podían subir con él. Isabelle casi les aplasta sus enormes implantes con la puerta al cerrarla.

-Vámonos!- exclamó y la van se puso en marcha con la música retumbando nuevamente. Magnus les preparo bebidas mágicamente y se las tendió, Isabelle abrió la ventana que separaba la sección del conductor con la sección de la fiesta.

-Isabelle, ni se te ocurra intentar conducir- le dijo Alec subiendo las piernas al asiento y acomodándose mejor junto a Magnus. Izzy lo ignoró por completo

-Conductor! Como te llamas?- gritó Izzy por encima de la música. El conductor Mundano se giró un segundo y le sonrió, era joven, unos 27 años y parecía del medio oriente.

-Mi nombre es Vickram, señorita- le respondió el conductor.

-Hahaha! Te dijo señorita!- rió Jace, Isabelle se giró y dejó caer su puño justo en la entrepierna de Jace, provocando que el rubio cayera de rodillas en el piso de la van y se diera un golpe en la cabeza con el tubo. Magnus y Alec soltaron una carcajada.

-Te llamare Vick- dijo Isabelle tendiéndole un trago- quieres un poco?

-Oh no, señorita, no se me permite beber en horarios de trabajo- le respondió Vick con la vista fija en el camino.

-Vamos! Únete a la fiesta o no hay propina- dijo Magnus pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alec y acercándolo hacia si.

-No, no puedo hacerlo...

-Quieres terminar como Jace?- preguntó Isabelle señalando al rubio que seguía en el piso con las manos en sus "asuntos". El conductor miró a Isabelle con miedo y después tomó el vaso- de eso estoy hablando!

Siguieron bebiendo y bailando, Jace, después de recuperarse del golpe que le había dado Isabelle, se había colgado del tubo y hacia muy buenos movimientos colgándose de el. Se ganó un par de billetes en sus boxers por parte de Magnus. Isabelle lo apartó de un golpe y también se colgó del tubo poniéndose de cabeza, Magnus soltó una exclamación aplaudiendo la habilidad de la chica.

-Oh, no quiero ver a mi hermana hacer eso- se quejó Alec escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Magnus.

-Mejor dicho, no quieres ver a una mujer haciendo eso- lo corrigió Jace provocando que Magnus soltara una carcajada- Izzy, muévete!

Jace quitó a Isabelle y comenzó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras se agarraba del tubo. Izzy y Magnus gritaban y silbaban mirando a Jace, Alec lo veía de reojo riendo bobamente. Isabelle y Jace comenzaron a pelear por ver quien bailaba mejor en el tubo, Alec no podía evitar soltar carcajadas, incluso Vick, quien miraba por el retrovisor, estaba muerto de risa.

-A ver, háganse a un lado, principiantes, déjenle esto a un profesional- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y, con un tronido de sus dedos, lanzando a Isabelle y Jace hacia sus asientos. Alec se enderezó en su lugar mirando como Magnus comenzaba a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música. Izzy gritaba emocionada y le lanzaba billetes cada que Magnus hacia una pirueta especialmente fantástica. Jace no dejaba de reír y aplaudir. Alec... Alec estaba embobado.

-Muevelo, muevelo, eso Magnus, wohoo!- gritaba Isabelle sin dejar de aplaudir. Jace ya silbaba. Magnus dejó de bailar y se acercó a Alec.

-Y bien?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado, Alec se sonrojó a mas no poder sin dejar de sonreír- quieres intentarlo?

-Nah, Alec no puede hacer estas cosas- dijo Jace poniéndose de pie tomando el tubo y contoneándose intentando imitar a Magnus.

-Quien dice que no puedo?- preguntó Alec entrecerrando los ojos.

-Acéptalo, esto simplemente no se te da, te pondrás rojo de pies a cabeza antes de poder menearte así- dijo Jace sacudiendo el trasero frente a Alec y Magnus. Izzy soltó una risa lanzando otro billete y Magnus silbó aplaudiendo. Alec miró con el ceño fruncido a Magnus antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al tubo.

-Vamos hermano, no te vestí sexy para que lo desaprovecharas!- Alec llegó junto a Jace, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, y tomó el tubo. Los hermanos Lightwood comenzaron una pelea de baile sensual. Isabelle les lanzaba billetes gritando y aplaudiendo, incluso Vick gritaba desde el asiento delantero, Magnus los miraba divertido, divertido hasta que Alec lanzó a Jace a un asiento y se apoderó del tubo y se transformó completamente- ese es mi hermano!

-Tan calladito!- exclamó Vick mirando por el retrovisor. Magnus estaba perdido mirando como Alec se movía al ritmo de la canción, _"Epic"_ de _"Quintino y Sandro Silva"_, quedaba perfecto con el "Épico" baile que hacía Alec mirándolo fijamente, bailaba solo para él.

-Oh, no, no me ganaras en el baile!- dijo Jace poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dándole a Alec con la cadera lanzandolo a otro asiento. Jace tomó el tubo y bailo nuevamente sacándose las botas de dos patadas y lanzandolas por la ventanilla que los separaba de Vick, la van dio un grito brusco cuando una de las botas de Jace le dio en la cabeza.

-Oye! Ten cuidado!- lo regañó Izzy. Alec, después de recuperar el equilibrio, volvió a intentar apoderarse del tubo- mucha ropa! Mucha ropa!

Haciendo caso al grito de su hermana, ambos chicos, con movimientos sensuales pero toscos, comenzaron a sacarse la camiseta. Magnus e Isabelle silbaban y lanzaban billetes. Entre empujones y perdidas de equilibrio momentáneas por el movimiento de la van, los dos chicos bailaban intentando ganar su concurso personal. Alec comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, miraba fijamente a Magnus todo el tiempo y el brujo no podía dejar de relamerse los labios inconscientemente.

-Vamos! Usen lo que tienen!- les dijo Izzy aplaudiéndoles, Jace también se había quitado el cinturón y ahora se colgaba del tubo dando vueltas a toda velocidad. Alec se cruzó de brazos molesto antes de atacar a Jace y lanzarlo hacia el asiento mas cercano para después colgarse del tubo. Jace, molesto por la interrupción de su baile, jaló las piernas de Alec para bajarlo del tubo pero solo consiguió quitarle los pantalones.

Isabelle se recostó sobre el asiento riendo a carcajadas y Jace fue a dar al piso con los pantalones de Alec enredándose en su cabeza. Alec perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas quedando en cuatro patas. Magnus abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando el respingado y lindo traserito de Alec quedó justo frente a él con sus boxers negros que ponían "You can't touch this" cayendo levemente mostrando el inicio de las nalguitas de Alec.

-Esa es una buena vista- dijo Magnus enderezándose en su lugar y estirándose para poner sus manos en la cadera de Alec, pero el chico se movió mas rápido.

-No, no, no- le dijo Alec alejándose gateando, después giró la cabeza para mirar a Magnus, levantando el trasero y señalandole las letras en sus boxers con un dedo- que no lees? You-Can't-Touch-This!

-Como que no?- le dijo Magnus tronando los dedos, Alec salió disparado justo al asiento en el que se encontraba Magnus y el brujo rápidamente se lanzó sobre él, besándolo. Alec enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Magnus por puro instinto y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Magnus recorría libremente el cuerpo del Cazador de Sombras estudiando cada musculo. Estaban sumidos en su asunto, con Isabelle intentando huir de la escena íntima con medio cuerpo pasado por la ventanita en la cabina de Vick y Jace luchando por recobrar el equilibrio hasta darse cuenta de que Magnus estaba devorando a su Parabatai.

-Deja a mi hermano! Brujo imprudente! Aléjate de él!- exclamó Jace lanzándose hacia Magnus y Alec para "salvar" a su hermano del "abuso" del brujo. Jace chocó contra los otros dos chicos y tomó a Alec como pudo tirando de él para alejarlo del agarre de Magnus.

-Oye!- se quejó Magnus cuando sintió que Alec desaparecía. Alec cayó al suelo de la van con Jace encima de él abrazándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para que Magnus no tuviera oportunidad de tocarlo, pero la mente borracha de Alec lo tomó a mal sintiéndose acosado.

-Déjame! No me toques! Magnus!- gritaba Alec intentando safarse del agarre de Jace. Isabelle regresó a la parte trasera de la van al escuchar los gritos de su hermano.

-Ya, quédate quieto! Déjame salvarte!- decía Jace batallando por hacer que Alec se quedara quieto.

-Suéltame! Suéltame, no!- decía Alec dándole manotazos a Jace.

-Deja de golpearme, idiota! Te estoy defendiendo!- exclamaba Jace intentando detener los manotazos que le lanzaba Alec. Isabelle no dejaba de reír y Magnus soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

-Por lo menos sabe con quien dejarse manosear- susurró Isabelle al oído de Magnus haciéndolo sonreír.

Al rato, cuando Jace y Alec habían recuperado su ropa, Magnus le indicó al conductor la dirección a la que quería ir. Siguieron bebiendo, con Magnus preparando bebidas mágicamente y todos riendo y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, incluso Vick. El conductor ya era parte de la fiesta y, por lo borrachos que estaban todos, era fácil olvidarse que Vick era Mundano y que las cosas que hacia Magnus con tanta normalidad frente a los Nefilim le provocaba admiración.

-Eso fue genial!- escucharon a Vick cuando Magnus, sin darse cuenta, movió su mano y la botella sirvió 5 shots de tequila flotando en el aire- como lo hiciste?

-La magia del alcohol, amigo- le dijo Magnus tomando un shot y tendiéndoselo a Vick. El conductor rió tontamente sin dejar de conducir.

-Te harías rico presentando un espectáculo de magia frente a Mundanos, Magnus- le dijo Jace soltando una risa mientras tomaba su shot.

-Si, creo que hasta ganarías mas dinero- siguió Isabelle imitando a Jace.

-Claro que si tengo un espectáculo!- les dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie junto al tubo y haciendo ademanes con las manos como un mago Mundano- y para mi siguiente truco, haré desaparecer a _Magnus Jr._- dijo señalando su entrepierna- necesito un voluntario del público!

-Yo! Yo, quiero! Yo!- exclamó Alec saltando en su lugar con una mano alzada. Jace se apresuró a interponerse entre él y Magnus.

-No! Nada de eso! Aléjate!- le advirtió Jace abrazando a Alec y señalando amenazadoramente a Magnus- tócale un pelo a mi hermano y te lo arranco, Bane.

-Ya, ya, no hay que irnos a los extremos- dijo el brujo sentándose del otro lado de la van al ver que Jace se había pegado a Alec como garrapata, no lo soltaría a menos que lo distrajera con otra cosa. Después de unos quince minutos, llegaron a un pequeño bar cerca de la Universidad de Nueva York, a Magnus le gustaba por que siempre estaba repleta de jóvenes, lo que significaba escándalo y risas. Entraron al lugar arrastrando a Vickram con ellos. El conductor ya llevaba varios tragos encima. Llegaron hasta una mesa cerca de la pista de baile y se sentaron.

-Vick, trae bebidas!- le dijo Magnus dándole un billete de 100. El conductor asintió y voló hacia la barra tambaleándose.

-Acaso bebió de la cosa que nos diste?- preguntó Alec mirando como Vick se apoyaba de golpe en la barra.

-Claro que no, como crees que... erm...- Magnus busco en su chaqueta, pero no, no había nada- bueno, tal vez pudo confundirse con un trago.

-Genial, nos quedamos sin conductor resignado, y sin tragos!- dijo Jace.

-Tranquilo, deja que haga su... trabajo...- la voz de Alec se apago al ver que una multitud de chicas con pelucas y coronas que anunciaban una despedida de soltera, entraban por la puerta y le quitaban el lugar a Vick.

-Primera y última vez que mandas a ese por bebidas- dijo Izzy mirando como Vick, que ahora luchaba por ganar la atención de los que atendían.

-No es su culpa que nosotros seamos perfectos y nos tengan acostumbrados a ser atendidos a la primera, Iz- dijo Jace subiendo los pies a la mesa.

-Oh si, casi olvido que había salido con la modestia andante. Voy por bebidas- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la barra, pero al pasar junto a una mesa llena de chicos, todos empezaron a chiflar y reír. Era la típica mesa repleta de jugadores de fútbol americano de la universidad, idiotas, todos. Magnus los ignoró y siguió su camino, pero los tipos no se rendirían tan fácil.

-Es la persona mas gay que he visto- dijo en voz alta y clara un chico rubio sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. Magnus detuvo su andar y se giró lentamente.

-Sabes, eso viniendo de alguien que corre por ahí usando medias, tacleando y echándosele encima a otros tipos y ocasionalmente dándose nalgadas mutuamente, no se me hace un insulto muy ofensivo- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Varios "Uhhhh" se dejaron escuchar entre los ocupantes de la mesa. Magnus fue hacia la barra y ordenó cuatro bebidas.

-Que sabes de fútbol, los gays no saben nada de deportes- le dijo un tipo enorme que estaba sentado junto a la barra.

-En realidad prefiero el termino bisexual- le explicó Magnus tranquilamente.

-Bisexual, si claro. Los que dicen eso son solo tipos que no pueden conseguir chicas y se conforman con lo que sea que les caiga- dijo el mismo tipo rubio que había iniciado y toda la mesa rió.

-Cierra la boca, idiota, no sabes lo que dices!- exclamó Alec avanzando y poniéndose entre Magnus y los enormes jugadores.

-Oh, llegó el novio al rescate?- preguntó un chico pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Si, y será mejor que lo dejen en paz!- dijo Alec, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y después echaron a reír. Magnus paso un brazo por la cintura de Alec e intento alejarlo.

-Déjalo, son Mundanos inútiles, no valen la pena- le susurró al oído, pero un chico rubio y enorme que estaba cerca lo escuchó.

-A quien le dices Mu... Mundi... lo que sea que dijiste?!- exclamó haciendo que todos sus compañeros se levantaran del asiento.

-Como sabes que te insulté si no sabes que dije?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Entonces son gays? Los dos?- preguntó burlonamente un chico, Magnus alzó la ceja sin creer la idiotez.

-No, yo soy gay, él no, por eso es mi novio- le respondió Alec sarcásticamente.

-Espera, espera, vimos esto en la clase de psicología- dijo el rubio que tenían mas cerca.

-Vaya, asiste a clases- dijo sorprendido Magnus. Había pensado que era el típico grandulón bueno para nada que solo iba a la universidad por jugar fútbol, la verdad no se equivocaba.

-Acaso eres gay... por que no tienes una fuerte figura masculina en tu vida?- le preguntó el chico filosóficamente, sus amigos soltaron risitas burlonas. Magnus rodó los ojos ignorándolos, pero Alec los miró sin darle mucha importancia antes de responderle.

-No, soy gay por que quiero una fuerte figura masculina en mi trasero...

-Alec!- gritó Izzy alarmada al tiempo que Jace y Magnus soltaban una enorme carcajada- ya basta, solo los estas provocando, no quiero que asesinen a ningún Mundano.

-Vaya, se invirtieron los papeles- dijo Jace mirando a Alec e Izzy. Usualmente era el chico el que andaba preocupándose por todo y a Izzy parecía valerle el mundo.

-Tenemos una pareja de enamorados, señoras y señores!- exclamó otro de los chicos de la mesa y todos comenzaron a gritar burlonamente- iluminennos, quien es el hombre de la relación?- Magnus y Alec entrecerraron los ojos.

-Otra palabra mas insultando a mi hermano y te la verás con mi puño, Mundano!- exclamó Jace. Magnus e Izzy se miraron, eso se estaba saliendo de control.

-Llego un tercero! Vaya esto se esta poniendo bueno- dijo un tipo de color antes de señalar a Magnus- estoy seguro de que entre los dos entretienen al señor Unicornio.

Y entonces Jace y Alec se lanzaron hacia los tipos y comenzaron a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, no importaba si era el que había insultado o el que había reído, ellos mandaban al suelo a cuanto pobre diablo vieran frente a ellos. Izzy no pudo evitar admirar como se coordinaban tan perfectamente, aun estando ebrios. Jace sabía justamente donde estaba Alec y no lanzaba golpes en su dirección, y Alec cubría la espalda de Jace como si fuera parte de su mismo ser.

-Isabelle, un poco de ayuda!- escuchó a Magnus, que señalaba a Jace con la mano mientras él se dirigía hacia Alec.

-Oh, si, claro- dijo la chica lanzándose hacia su rubio hermano para detenerlo.

-Basta, Alec, detente!- forcejeaba Magnus intentando quitar a Alec de encima de uno de los chicos que los habían insultado.

-Que suced...- y Vick iba al suelo por culpa de un golpe en la quijada. Magnus rodó los ojos restandole importancia.

-Jace, vámonos!- Izzy utilizó su látigo para enredar los brazos de Jace para que no los pudiera mover mas y dejara de golpear al pobre chico de color que había osado ponersele en frente.

-Ven acá, Alexander- Magnus sujetaba a Alec por la cintura y tiraba de él para llevarlo a la salida, era mejor irse de ese lugar.

-Magnus, trae el auto, yo los detengo- le dijo Isabelle tomando a Alec del brazo. Magnus asintió y se lanzó corriendo por la van. Izzy tiró con todas sus fuerzas de sus hermanos para poder sacarlos. Los jugadores de americano se ponían de pie lentamente pero no se atrevían a atacarlos de nuevo, al menos no aún- vamonos, par de estúpidos!

Izzy casi corrió hacia afuera con Alec y Jace arrastrando detrás de ella. No quería que se volviera a armar un alboroto, no temía que sus hermanos resultaran heridos, no, que va. Temía que, en lo que Alec y Jace le pateaban el trasero a esos Mundanos, algún Subterráneo que pasara por ahí fuera y los acusara de maltratar Mundanos sin razón. Ese si que sería un problema.

-Vuelvan aquí, cobardes!- gritó el que parecía el capitán del equipo.

-Nos dijo cobardes?- preguntó Alec girándose rápidamente, Jace lo siguió en menos de un segundo.

-Vengan acá y repítanlo, idiotas!- gritó Jace y en efecto, los idiotas le hicieron caso y prácticamente todo el equipo de americano se lanzó contra Alec y Jace, quienes esperaban ansiosos a tirar el primer golpe.

-Isabelle, vámonos!- gritó Magnus frenando con un chirrido de las llantas frente al bar. Isabelle hizo gala de toda su fuerza de Cazadora de Sombras y lanzó a sus hermanos a la parte trasera de la van.

-Acelera, Magnus! Acelera!- gritó Isabelle y el brujo obedeció. Isabelle detuvo a sus dos hermanos para que no saltaran de la van en movimiento, ambos chicos seguían gritando e insultando a los hombres que habían dejado en el bar. Izzy los lanzó hacia un asiento de la van y cerró la puerta antes de que Magnus girara y alguien se saliera.

-Nos falta alguien- murmuró Isabelle una vez que la van bajo de velocidad y comenzó a detenerse, muchas, pero muchas cuadras lejos del bar.

-Y Vick?- preguntó Magnus contando cabezas. Su conductor se había ido. Izzy se encogió de hombros, Alec y Jace no lo habían escuchado, bebían un shot doble cada uno- genial, perdimos al conductor.

-Si Vick se fue, puedo conducir?- preguntó Jace.

-Claro que no!- le dijo Magnus pasándose a la parte trasera de la van para seguir bebiendo.

-Por favor! Solo unas calles!- rogó Jace subiéndose al asiento del conductor y moviendo el volante como niño pequeño.

-Que no, Jace, no sabes ni siquiera los pedales- le dijo Magnus haciendo flotar los vasos y botellas mientras preparaba mas tragos.

-Nunca jamas podre conducir- se quejó Jace enfurruñándose en el asiento del conductor. Magnus miró a su lado, Alec lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Que?

-Déjalo conducir, pobrecito- le dijo Alec señalando a Jace con la cabeza.

-Pobrecito? De pobre no tiene nada, Alexander- dijo Magnus siguiendo con las bebidas, pero podía sentir la mirada de Alec clavada en él. Levantó el rostro nuevamente para mirar al Nefilim. Tenía una mirada implorante y señaló nuevamente a Jace con la cabeza- por que quieres que conduzca?

-Es mi Parabatai, lo quiero feliz- dijo Alec sonriéndole tiernamente a Magnus. El brujo suspiró profundamente y asintió.

-De acuerdo, Jace, puedes conducir- el rubio saltó feliz en su asiento y tomo el volante con ambas manos- pero espera a que yo te diga.

-Si!- dijo Jace asintiendo efusivamente.

-Ustedes dos, hasta atrás- les ordeno Magnus a Alec e Izzy. Los hermanos Lightwood obedecieron y se sentaron en el asiento que estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la van. Magnus tronó los dedos y unos fuertes seguros, parecidos a los de las montañas rusas, aparecieron sobre Izzy y Alec, deteniéndolos al asiento y asegurándolos. Fue entonces que el brujo se giró hacia Jace.

-Adelante, acelera- le dijo antes de tronar los dedos y que cinturones de auto todo terreno los aseguraran a él y a Jace. El rubio pisó el pedal hasta el fondo y las llantas de la van rechinaron y salieron disparados hacia en frente. Gracias a todos los Dioses las calles estaban desiertas y nadie resulto herido. Jace era un desastre para conducir. Magnus tronó los dedos nuevamente y aplicó una capa de magia esponjosa al rededor de la van, cada que estuviera a punto de chocar contra algo, la van simplemente revotaba y volvía al camino.

-Esto es genial!- gritó Jace sin dejar de acelerar, Magnus también reía, se divertía de lo lindo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Alec e Izzy, levantando piernas y brazos y moviéndose violentamente mientras gritaban emocionados, como si fueran realmente en una montaña rusa.

Pronto, Jace se dio cuenta de un letrero rojo en una de las esquinas de la calle, decía en letras mayúsculas "ALTO", así que obedeció. Pisó el otro pedal con todas sus fuerzas y los cuatro se fueron hacia adelante gritando. La van se paró por completo y todos se quedaron en silencio. Magnus vio la señal de alto y después miro hacia Jace, no venía ningún coche por la calle contraria, no que el chico hubiese respetado las mil señales de transito las calles pasadas, pero lo dejó.

-Jace, que esperas?- preguntó Magnus al ver que Jace seguía sin mover el auto después de medio minuto, revisó a los dos Lightwood en la parte trasera, reían fuertemente sin bajar los brazos.

-Esta en rojo y dice "ALTO"- explicó Jace señalando el letrero.

-Si- dijo Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Tengo que esperar a que se ponga verde y diga "SIGA"- le dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros. Magnus parpadeo un par de veces.

-Nefilim- murmuró con frustración- eso se hace con los semáforos, ese letrero no cambia, acelera!

-Acelero!- exclamó Jace siguiendo la orden y acelero la camioneta provocando que todos soltaran un grito, pero la diversión les duró poco.

-Jace, gira! Gira!- gritó Magnus, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El auto se fue de frente, rompiendo una baranda de protección y se fue directito al rio, los cuatro ocupantes gritaron, Magnus no podía detener la caída, no ahora que estaba tan mareado, necesitaba demasiada magia, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y espero el impacto, que no se hizo esperar. La van cayó al rio y todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

Magnus tronó los dedos y los cinturones y seguros de todos desaparecieron mientras el agua comenzaba a llenar la van, con otro chasquido de sus dedos todas las puertas se abrieron para que los Nefilim y él pudieran salir lo mas rápido posible, lo malo fue que la van comenzó a hundirse mas rápido. Como pudieron, los cuatro salieron del auto y nadaron por el agua congelada hasta llegar a la orilla.

Los cuatro temblaban de pies a cabeza, se sentaron a la orilla del rio respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo y miraban la zona en la que la van había caído, seguían saliendo burbujas. Alec se arrastró hasta quedar al lado de Magnus y el brujo lo abrazó. Jace se arrastró y abrazó a Izzy para brindarse un poco de calor.

-Si la puedes sacar, cierto?- preguntó Izzy sin dejar de ver las burbujas que salían de la van. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Sabia que no debía dejarte conducir- dijo Magnus mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Jace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de batallar un buen rato sacando la van del agua, pudieron emprender el camino de regreso. El sol había salido hacia un buen rato ya. Debían ser cerca de las nueve o diez de la mañana. Alec dormía plácidamente sobre la alfombra de la van, Jace ocupaba el asiento del copiloto mientras Magnus había recuperado el volante. Isabelle vigilaba que Alec no se moviera mucho con las vueltas y se golpeara con el tubo.

-Están seguros?- preguntó Magnus, estaba a una vuelta de llegar al puente de Brooklyn, bien podía llevárselos a dormir y comer algo para bajarles la borrachera.

-Papá llevara a mamá a comprar el desayuno, correremos a nuestras habitaciones y listo- explico Jace, su voz tan pastosa y ebria que no le dio nada de confianza a Magnus.

-Creo que mejor los llevo a mi departamento y duermen un rato.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no...

-Ya!- grito Magnus exasperado.

-Es que si mamá no nos ve ahí cuando llegue con el desayuno, se va a enojar- explicó Izzy. Magnus suspiró y le echó una mirada a Alec, seguía dormido en el piso de la van, bueno, al menos ya había descansado una media hora y podría llegar a su habitación sano y salvo.

-De acuerdo, al Instituto- dijo Magnus girando hacia la izquierda. Ya se preocuparía mas tarde en donde habían dejado al pobre conductor. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la puerta delantera del Instituto, Jace e Isabelle hacían todo lo posible por aparentar sobriedad. Magnus rodó los ojos al ver el pésimo trabajo que hacían. Detuvo la van frente a la puerta y se pasó para atrás para despertar cuidadosamente a Alec.

-Alexander, despierta, ya llegamos- susurró acariciando la mejilla del chico. Izzy y Jace habían salido de la van y caminaban con la espalda recta pero haciendo un ligero zigzag hacia la puerta para abrirla. Alec abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No, quiero dormir- murmuro acurrucándose contra la mano de Magnus.

-Lo se, vamos, arriba, en tu cuarto puedes dormir- le dijo Magnus empujándolo suavemente para sentarlo. Alec gimió molesto pero cooperando.

-Me llevas a mi habitación?- le preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos azules.

-Oh, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría, pero no, tendrás que llegar solo- le dijo Magnus, no podía arriesgarse a que los Lightwood lo miraran llegar con su primogénito semi inconsciente y oliendo alcohol. Lo ayudó a salir de la van y lo llevó con Jace e Izzy- ven, apóyate en Jace.

-No, no quiero a Jace, te quiero a ti- dijo Alec colgandosele del cuello, Magnus solo pudo sonreír y girar al chico hacia él para besarlo. Lenta pero firmemente.

-Vamos, rápido- dijo Isabelle gesticulando en dirección de los chicos para que entraran de una vez. Magnus se separó de Alec y lo empujó hasta que quedó junto a Jace, el rubio lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

-Me llamarás?- le dijo Alec cerrándole un ojo a Magnus, justo como él lo había hecho la primera vez que había visto a Alec. No pudo evitar besarlo nuevamente, solo separándose cuando Jace lo empujó hacia un lado.

-Ya basta! Basta! Basta! Déjalo!- dijo tomando a Alec por la cintura y metiéndolo por la reja.

-Envidia!

-No voy a dejar que robes la inocencia de mi hermano! Brujo degenerado!- gritó Jace haciendo que Magnus soltara una carcajada.

-Directo a las habitaciones- le advirtió Magnus a Isabelle, no creía que sus padres tardaran mucho en llegar.

-Directo!- dijo la chica entrando en el Instituto y cerrando la reja tras ellas, después se giró hacia Magnus para hablarle por entre los barrotes- y no le hagas caso a Jace, si quieres robarle la inocencia a mi hermano, yo te ayudo. Le hace falta una buena arrastrada, se lo que te digo.

-Adiós, Isabelle- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Mientras Magnus emprendía su camino a dejar la van fuera de las oficinas de PartyBus, los tres adolescentes Lightwood luchaban por llegar a sus habitaciones. Jace y Alec se balanceaban de un lado al otro tarareando una canción. Isabelle se acababa de dar cuenta de las ganas terribles que tenia por ir al baño, debían darse prisa. Tal vez si llegaba rápido al baño del vestíbulo, no le tomaría mas de dos minutos en... el sonido de algo pesado cayéndose secamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, se giró hacia sus hermanos y vio a Alec en el piso y a Jace intentando alcanzar a Iglesia que estaba encima de una barda. Al escuchar el sonido Jace también se había girado y fijado su vista en Alec.

-Que paso?- preguntó Isabelle acercándose a su hermano, quien se giraba lentamente y dejaba ver un feo raspón en la mejilla izquierda.

-Te caíste?- preguntó Jace volviendo junto a Alec.

-No, vi una moneda y quise levantarla. Claro que me caí! Se supone que debes ayudarme! Parabatai inútil!- le gritó Alec provocando que Jace riera a carcajadas buscando apoyo en una de las bancas, Isabelle revisó la mejilla herida de Alec, pero luego comenzó a reír también.

Un concurso de risas idiotas se dio lugar, Alec seguía tirado en el suelo, Jace se había dejado caer sobre la banca e Izzy cruzaba las piernas para no orinarse. Ninguno de los tres podía dejar de reír, a Jace le daba risa la risa de Alec, a Alec le daba risa la risa de Izzy y a Izzy le daba risa la risa de Jace. Eso y el hecho de que no podían moverse el uno sin la ayuda del otro era una combinación para un desastre seguro. Y el desastre no se hizo esperar.

-Que demonios pasa aquí?!- escucharon los tres y la risa cesó al instante. Los tres chicos se giraron hacia la reja, donde Maryse estaba de pie con una bolsa de comida en una mano y la otra apoyada firmemente en la cadera. Robert estaba tras ella con una bolsa de iHop en cada mano- acaso salieron con Magnus Bane anoche?

Hubo un profundo silencio después de la pregunta de Maryse. Alec seguía en el suelo, Isabelle cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro intentando retener líquidos, y Jace luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por poder sentarse derecho en la banca, cosa que no lograba. Después Alec pareció reaccionar, se removió en el piso y sacó de su chamarra el papel que le había dado Magnus.

-Trajimos la tarea, papá- dijo Alec estirando el papel enrollado hacia Robert, quien abrió los ojos a mas no poder intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerse invisible.

-No es cierto- dijo Maryse incrédulamente mirando a su esposo- tu los ayudaste a irse!

-Nos sobornó!- exclamó Jace, aun recostado sobre la banca.

-Amenazó!- siguió Izzy.

-No es verdad!- se excuso Robert cuando Maryse lo miro con la boca abierta- como les crees?!

-Ya no se a quien creerle- dijo Maryse mirando a sus tres ebrios hijos y a su marido.

-Necesito un baño, de emergencia- dijo Izzy sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pues te vas levantando, jovencita, no te voy a cargar- dijo Robert acercándose y tomando el papel que le tendía Alec antes de que Maryse lo tomara y lo quemara.

-Pues yo creo que si, por que no quiero desastres en los pasillos, Robert. A ver como le haces para llevártelos a los tres- dijo Maryse caminando firmemente y saltando a Alec para poder entrar hacia los elevadores.

-Vamos! Por lo menos ayúdame con Isabelle!- fue lo ultimo que escuchó Maryse entre las risas de sus hijos antes de entrar en el elevador. No sentiría lastima por su esposo, no esta vez, él se había provocado eso y él asumiría las consecuencias.

-Que es el ruido de afuera, mamá?- preguntó Max bajando lentamente las escaleras del vestíbulo hacia los elevadores.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, te traje un waffle- le dijo Maryse acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeño.

-Mmm, waffle!- exclamo Max brincando de alegría, Maryse sonrió mirando a su pequeño "bebe".

-Ay, por favor nunca crezcas y te conviertas en un adolescente desobediente y estúpido- le dijo entregándole el paquete que traía su waffle. Max la miro confundido unos segundos pero después salió corriendo hacia el comedor para comenzar a comer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta me quedo un poco mas larga de lo que había pensado..xD pero valió la pena..! y por supuesto que tengo el Resumen que Magnus le hizo a Robert..xD pero su publicación dependerá de que tantos reviews tenga el primer Viernes Tranquilo a la Magnus Bane..! dejen reviews..=D


	2. Resumen de Magnus

Aquí esta el primer Viernes tranquilo con Magnus Bane de los Lightwood..!=D gracias por sus reviews..! espero este capi también merezca algunos..!xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Resumen de Magnus..!

Después de una larga jornada de arrastres, gritos, golpes, regaños y casi vómitos, Robert pudo dirigirse a la biblioteca a leer tranquilo. Desenrolló el papel que le había dado Alec y le sorprendió al ver que solo había unas cuantas lineas escritas:

"_No tan querido papá de Alec: _*e Izzy y Jace*

_Se que pidió un resumen detallado, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo de escribir tanto, así que en lugar de eso le mando este hechizo para que "vea" lo que sucedió el viernes pasado con sus hijos. Que conste que quiero inmunidad en caso de que haya algún regaño. Dicho eso, lo único que tiene que hacer es pinchar su dedo indice con una aguja y presionarlo en la parte de abajo del papel, solo un poco de sangre para verificar que es la persona correcta."_

Debajo de eso había un pedazo en blanco. Robert sacó una pequeña daga de su cinturón y se pinchó el indice, una leve gota de sangre salio de la herida y él se apresuró a presionarla contra el papel. No sintió nada, pero sus ojos ya no miraban la biblioteca. Veía una sala mucho mas diferente, seguía sintiendo el cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado, pero no lo miraba, de hecho no miraba su cuerpo, solo miraba todo como si fuera una película. De pronto una puerta a la izquierda se abrió y sus tres hijos adolescentes entraron.

-Increíble- dijo Robert en parte probando si de casualidad podían oírlo y también sorprendido de lo real que se miraba todo.

-No está?- preguntó Jace, iba vestido como siempre, pantalones negros, botas y una playera negra con cuello V. Isabelle caminó firmemente hasta lanzarse sobre uno de los sillones amarillos, la chica llevaba un pantalón gris, botas altísimas, blusa blanca holgada y chaqueta de cuero, nada diferente.

-Debe estar en su habitación. Magnus?- Alec se dirigió con pasos inseguros hacia lo que Robert pensó era la habitación del brujo. Alec vestía pantalones holgados, tenis y un suéter negro con un gran hoyo en el codo izquierdo, claramente los tres no pensaban salir de fiesta, aunque con Alec era difícil decir, seguro se vestiría así incluso para asistir a una boda. Robert intentó levantarse para ir hacia ellos, pero no pudo abandonar el sillón. Si bien podía girar la cabeza y moverse libremente sobre el sillón, no podía dejarlo, supuso que era mejor, podía ver el departamento del brujo como si estuviera ahí, pero en realidad estaba en la biblioteca, no quería romper nada chocando contra mesas que no podía ver.

-Hola, mis queridos Nefilim- Magnus salió de la puerta a su derecha llamando su atención. El brujo vestía unos brillantes pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados y demasiado bajos.

-Ahora veo de donde sacó Alec esa camiseta- murmuró Robert mirando la pequeña camiseta morada con lentejuelas en el pecho que llevaba Magnus. Combinada con una delgada bufanda de los colores del arco iris y el cabello en punta lleno de brillos también multicolores.

-Hola, Magnus- dijo Isabelle saludándolo con la mano desde su lugar en el sillón.

-Pensamos que te habías cansado de esperarnos- dijo Jace lanzándose al sillón junto a Isabelle.

-Estaba maquillándome- explicó Magnus con un ademan de su mano antes de sonreirle ampliamente a Alec. El Cazador de Sombras iba a acercarse para abrazarlo pero Presidente Miau se le metió entre las piernas casi haciéndolo caer.

-Hola, tu- dijo Alec agachándose para levantar suavemente al gato.

-Presidente tiene un gusto especial por ti- le dijo Magnus bajando los brazos, que había abierto para recibir el saludo del ojiazul.

-Que raro que Iglesia no te haga caso- dijo Jace.

-Iglesia no le hace caso a nadie mas que al que tiene la lata de atún en la mano- dijo Izzy peinándose un mechón de pelo con los dedos y subiendo las piernas al regazo de Jace.

-Si, ese gato es especial- dijo Magnus dirigiéndose a la cocina al ver que Presidente ahora era dueño de la atención de Alec- prepararé café.

-Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre- dijo Jace jugueteando con los tacones de las botas de Isabelle.

-Oh, claro, mi departamento es un Starbucks solo para ustedes- se quejó Magnus desde la cocina.

-Esta bien, yo puedo hacer algo- dijo Alec dejando a Presidente sobre un sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Robert miraba la tranquilidad con las que sus hijos comenzaban la noche, era mas que obvio que habían dicho la verdad y solo habían ido por un café. Jace e Izzy platicaban tranquilamente en la sala y el gato se había hecho bolita sobre el sillón en el que lo había dejado Alec. También podía escuchar el sonido de platos y tazas desde la cocina y oler el penetrante aroma del café.

-Ustedes dos, sirvan de algo y pongan la mesa- dijo Magnus desde la cocina, Jace e Izzy levantaron la mirada.

-Cual mesa?- preguntó Jace y en ese momento, una mesa circular apareció junto a ellos con un mantel blanco doblado encima. Cuatro sillas aparecieron junto a la chimenea.

-Esa mesa- dijo Magnus. Jace e Isabelle comenzaron a poner el mantel y a acomodar las sillas. Robert se cruzó de piernas esperando que la noche de verdad comenzara, al rato Alec y Magnus volvieron a la sala cargados de platos, panecillos, tazas y... la imagen que Robert veía comenzó a disiparse, como si fuera niebla.

-Si, hola, papá Lightwood?- la imagen de Magnus en un fondo blanco se dejo ver y Robert miro en todas direcciones sin saber que pasaba- no se asuste, volverá a ver a sus hijos en un minuto, solo le informo que estaré apareciendo a lo largo del resumen, cuando tenga que cortar los recuerdos, no quiero tenerlo aquí mas de 12 horas mirando cada segundo que sus hijos pasaron conmigo. El fondo blanco aparecerá cuando salte algo sin relevancia, o cuando haya algo que en definitiva no deba ver. No se preocupe, puedo asegurar que la virtud de sus tres hijos quedó intacta y que ninguno se desnudó, deshonró o lastimó durante la noche. Al menos no seriamente, así que siéntese y disfrute y, por su propio bien, no pregunte que sucedió en esos espacios en blanco.

-Genial- murmuró Robert cuando Magnus desapareció y la imagen de sus hijos en el departamento volvió a ser visible, pero estaba un poco diferente. En la mesa aun estaban las tazas de café y platos que habían traído Magnus y Alec, pero también había dos botellas de whiskey y cuatro vasos, uno frente a cada uno, era claro que Magnus había saltado a una escena en la que ya habían comenzado a beber. Robert giró la cabeza para fijarse en el reloj de pared sobre la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, las 9:30 de la noche y sus hijos ya parecían alegres.

-Quieren ver mi mejor truco?- preguntó Magnus poniéndose de pie y dando una palmada, estaba de pie frente a la mesa y los tres Nefilim, aun sentados en sus sillas, ya se comenzaban a ver alegres.

-Si!- exclamaron los tres Lightwood, Robert rió por lo infantiles que habían sonado.

-Observen esto- Magnus tomó el borde del mantel cerrando firmemente los puños y preparándose para tirar de el.

Los demás observaron la cantidad de cosas sobre la mesa, estaban los restos de los panecillos que habían comido, sus tazas de café a medio terminar, el azucarero, un par de libros, frituras, y por supuesto, sus vasos de whiskey. Magnus respiró hondo y tiró fuertemente del mantel, un escándalo se dejo escuchar. El mantel se había traído los platos y las tazas y servilletas y de mas, todo fue a dar al piso, la vajilla se rompió, los restos de pan y café salieron disparados en todas direcciones y los libros se desparramaron manchándose de café.

Los tres... bueno, cuatro Lightwood miraron el desastre boquiabiertos antes de mirar a Magnus con una ceja alzada. El brujo se limitó a carraspear y alzar la ceja señalando la mesa con un movimiento de la cabeza. Los demás voltearon a la mesa y vieron como los vasos de whiskey seguían ahí, intactos, justo donde los habían dejado. Los tres chicos soltaron una exclamación sorprendidos y comenzaron a aplaudir la sorprendente habilidad de Magnus, quien simplemente hizo reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos.

-Debo admitir que ese fue el mejor truco que te he visto hacer- dijo Jace soltando una risa.

-Quieren ver algo mejor?- volvió a preguntar Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Si!- exclamaron los tres jóvenes.

-Miren, como Alec desaparece- Magnus tronó los dedos y, con una enorme llamarada verde, Alec desapareció de su silla. Los tres Lightwood que observaban abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Wow!

-Genial!- dijeron Izzy y Jace. Se escuchó un golpe sordo proveniente de la habitación, y después un quejido suave.

-Magnus, debes de enseñarme a hacer eso, lo necesito cuando Alec se pone en su papel de Nefilim dedicado y sigue-reglas- dijo Jace con una risa.

-O en el papel de hermano mayor preocupado- siguió Izzy dándole otro trago a su bebida. Robert negó con la cabeza al ver lo poco preocupados que estaban los dos chicos por la desaparición de su hermano. Entonces escucharon un maullido y giraron la cabeza para ver a Presidente Miau, rascando la puerta del dormitorio del brujo pidiendo entrar. Magnus se apresuró a ir hacia su mascota y abrirle la puerta, con mucho cuidado para que los otros dos no vieran el interior, Magnus se escabulló por la puerta después del gato.

-Ya vengo, chicos- dijo Magnus cerrando rápidamente.

-Oye! Donde esta Alec?!- gritó Jace justo cuando la puerta se cerró. Isabelle y Jace se miraron y entonces, con otra llamarada verde, miraron como la ropa de Alec aparecía en la silla. Robert vio todo blanco nuevamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo al no enterarse en donde había dejado ese brujo a su hijo, probablemente en paños menores. Cuando la imagen volvió, Alec, ya vestido, salía a toda prisa del departamento.

-Necesito aire fresco- dijo Alec antes de salir, Robert pudo medio ver las orejas rojas de su hijo cuando salía.

-Alec! No le hagas caso al rubio- dijo Magnus dedicándole una severa mirada a Jace, que se seguía burlando de algo que Robert no se había enterado.

-Es en serio, vamos a caminar?- preguntó Isabelle al ver que Magnus iba tras Alec y salia junto con él.

-No puedo dejar solo a mi Parabatai- le dijo Jace tomando la botella entera de whisky antes de seguir a los otros dos. Isabelle soltó un enorme suspiro antes de tomar su vaso de bebida y salir cerrando la puerta tras ella. A Robert lo rodeó el fondo blanco nuevamente y cuando la imagen volvió se encontraba en Central Park. Caminando mientras bebían, riendo y empujándose tontamente.

-Bodas, puaj!- dijo Isabelle haciendo una mueca antes de terminarse su bebida de un trago. Todos los hombres giraron la cabeza para ver el salón lleno de luces y flores blancas en la que se celebraba el evento- que ridiculez.

-Ya se que ustedes no hacen esas cosas, pero es un momento muy especial para los Mundanos- dijo Magnus caminando mientras servía otro trago a Alec.

-Si, el momento mágico para toda niña Mundana que ha soñado con su boda desde los 5 años- dijo Izzy rodando los ojos. Jace soltó una risa.

-Planear algo desde los 5 años y que a la hora de la hora salga mal- dijo sin pensarlo, entonces Magnus y él compartieron una mirada peligrosa.

-No...

-Sería...

-Si...

-Demasiado...

-Que platican ustedes dos?- preguntó Alec tomando su bebida.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco de lluvia sobre el vestido de novia podría ser...

-O que el pastel de bodas cayera sobre el novio, quizá...

-Ustedes no saben nada sobre arruinar momentos especiales- dijo Isabelle- soy la maestra de las entradas inoportunas.

-Aha, no te atreverías a hacerlo- dijo Magnus con un ademan de la mano.

-Si, Izzy, por mas mala y sin sentimientos que quieras parecer, no te atreverías a arruinar el momento especial de una pobre Mundana- le dijo Jace terminándose su bebida de un trago. Robert negó con la cabeza pensando lo tontos que eran al decirle esas palabras a su hija. Isabelle no soportaba los "No te atreves" o "No podrás".

-Claro que podría hacerlo- dijo Isabelle con una risita.

-No lo haces- dijo Jace.

-Si lo hago- Izzy entrecerró los ojos.

-No, no te atreves- siguió Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Izzy alzo una ceja y miró de Magnus a Jace antes de lanzarle su saco a Alec y caminar dando grandes zancadas hacia la boda Mundana.

-Genial, tenían que provocarla- se quejó Alec. Magnus y Jace se miraron sorprendidos antes de correr tras la chica.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la entrada del lugar y miraron a Isabelle pasar entre la multitud, se quedaron medio escondidos entre las mesas para no arruinarle el momento a la chica. Isabelle caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a la pareja de recién casados que bailaban en medio de la pista de baile. Al llegar, Izzy apartó al novio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Cariño! Te busque por todos lados!- exclamó y todo el mundo, la banda de música incluidos, quedaron en silencio- después de esas noches juntos solo los dos, no pude dejar de pensar en ti!

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Robert sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Que esta pasando? Trevor?- la novia miraba la escena sin creérselo, y la expresión en el rostro del novio era de total y completo horror. Magnus, Jace y Alec luchaban por contener las carcajadas.

-Trevor! Amor mío, que esta pasando aquí? Por que estas con ella?- dijo Isabelle captando el nombre del novio y mirando a la novia con su mejor actuación.

-Trevor Gustav Smith que significa esto?!- la novia estaba a punto de entrar en estado histérico.

-Mi amor, te juro que no se...

-Te casaste?! Como te atreves a engañarme así! Idiota!- Isabelle le dio tremenda cachetada al Mundano antes de que Jace corriera y la tomara por la cintura para cargarla hasta sacarla del lugar, dejando un caos en la fiesta con la novia cacheteando a su nuevo marido y todos los familiares exclamando escandalizados. Robert no podía parar de reír mientras los cuatro corrían lejos del lugar hasta perderse entre las sobras. No querían que ningún familiar molesto fuera a reclamarle a Isabelle. Cuando al fin pensaron que estaban seguros, se detuvieron sin dejar de reír.

-Eso estuvo genial!- exclamó Jace levantando su mano y chocando los cinco con su hermana.

-Eres mala, Izzy- dijo Alec sin dejar de soltar risas.

-Isabelle- dijo Magnus solemnemente llamando la atención de los tres. Robert, que tampoco podía parar de reír, también miró al brujo. Magnus tomó un pedazo de madera del suelo e hizo movimientos suaves con sus manos envolviendo el tronco en llamas de colores, poco a poco, la madera

fue tomando forma hasta llegar a ser un trofeo en forma de botella de cerveza, con un moño al rededor y todo pintado de colores y lleno de brillos- te has convertido, en la ganadora MOMENTÁNEA del premio al "Desastre Nocturno"!

-"Desastre Nocturno"?- preguntó Isabelle tomando su trofeo.

-Sip, el que haga la cosa mas loca de la noche, se lo queda!- a Jace le brillaron los ojos y Alec soltó una carcajada aplaudiendo el logro

de su hermana.

-Gracias! Oh, muchas gracias! Soy tan feliz- agradecía Isabelle a una multitud inexistente mientras abrazaba su trofeo. Robert se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, Bane no solo emborrachaba a sus hijos, sino que también les alentaba y premiaba las locuras!

-Recuerden que es momentáneo, cada que yo opine que hicieron una estupidez masiva, cambiara de dueño- dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente, los tres Lightwood se miraron y sonrieron peligrosamente, eso le indicó al

brujo que la noche apenas comenzaba. Caminaron por Central Park, hacia el sur, no tenían un plan fijo para la noche, así que se limitarían a andar por ahí, bebiendo, tal vez si se sentaban a la orilla del lago a platicar, seria una velada agradable.

-Aquí- dijo Alec señalando un lugar, Magnus apareció una manta de picnic y la puso en el suelo donde señalaba Alec, los cuatro se tumbaron tranquilamente platicando. Robert vio que la imagen desaparecía nuevamente.

-Adelantemos un poco- apareció la imagen de Magnus con el fondo blanco, sobresaltando a Robert, pero justo después la imagen volvió, Jace estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Isabelle, Magnus igual pero con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Alec, las piernas de Magnus descansaban sobre el estomago de Jace.

-Saben que sería genial?- preguntó Alec terminando su bebida de un trago. Los otros tres lo miraron esperando que dijera su idea, pero Alec se giró y le quitó la botella a Jace para servirse otra vez olvidando por completo lo que estaba por decir. Magnus rodó los ojos mientras Izzy y Jace le daban un manotazo en cada hombro a su hermano mayor.

-Habla ya, sonso!- lo regaño Izzy y Alec les dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de contestar.

-Sería genial lanzarnos al lago, un clavado desde el árbol o algo así- les explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Si bien no estaban en verano, no era una noche típica de otoño, no hacia nada de frio. O tal vez eso era culpa del alcohol que ya circulaba en sus venas.

-Ay, Alec, y creía que eras el mas razonable- dijo Robert sin quitar la sonrisas de sus labios.

-Si. Podríamos intentarlo- dijo Jace levantando la mirada para ver que tan alto estaba el árbol. Los tres adolescentes juntaron cabezas mirando el árbol mas alto junto al lago pensando como saltar.

-No estarán hablando en serio- dijo Magnus pero los otros tres lo ignoraron.

-Es fácil llegar hasta arriba del árbol, la cosa es que lleguemos hasta lo profundo- dijo Alec señalando con el dedo el centro del lago.

-Si agarramos impulso desde la rama gruesa de allá, podríamos hacerlo- continuó Izzy.

-Se van a matar- les dijo Magnus pero de nuevo lo ignoraron.

-O tal vez si subimos por ahí- comenzó Jace señalando el árbol alto y después a otro al lado que estaba un poco mas cerca- y nos colgamos de una rama.

-Nos balancearíamos- estudió Alec con una mano sobre la barbilla.

-Chicos...

-Será divertido- dijo Izzy interrumpiendo al brujo.

-Sería algo peligroso- dijo Alec sin apartar la mirada del árbol. Magnus alzo las cejas, al fin, uno de los Lightwood con sentido común.

-No nos puede pasar mucho- dijo Jace quitándole importancia.

-Nah, no nos pasa nada por saltar de la punta de un árbol- dijo Izzy con un ademan de la mano.

-Aha, claro, por que no lanzarse con una catapulta a cien metros de distancia?- preguntó Magnus sarcásticamente. Los rostros de los tres jóvenes se iluminaron.

-Eso sería genial!- exclamó Jace acercándose al brujo.

-Que?- preguntó Magnus sin creérselo.

-Podrías aparecer una banda elástica?- le preguntó Alec.

-Claro que podría, pero...

-Si! Magnus! Por favor!- suplicó Izzy interrumpiéndolo. Magnus se dio una palmada en la cara sin creer las locuras de los mas jóvenes.

-Están mal de la cabeza- dijo el brujo, pero los tres chicos no desistían. Izzy y Jace estaban casi encima de él suplicándole mientras Alec se había puesto de pie y caminaba de espaldas con la vista al lago contando cada paso que daba.

-Magnus, anda!

-Es una idea estupenda!- decían Jace e Izzy, Magnus se puso de pie, retrocediendo e intentando alejarse de los chicos, pero ellos no se rendían.

-No es estupendo, se van a ahogar...

-Sabemos nadar!- dijo Isabelle rápidamente, Magnus y Robert rodaron los ojos.

-Ese no es el punto...

-No nos va a pasar nada, Magnus- siguió suplicando Jace y Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí!- Alec llamó su atención, estaba un poco lejos y señalaba dos gruesos árboles- si atamos una banda de elasticidad media de 10 metros entre estos dos arboles tendremos el impulso necesario para llegar al centro del lago.

-Y dedujiste eso por...

-Es fácil- le respondió Alec a Magnus con una sonrisa- son cien metros y con elasticidad media solo necesitaremos unos metros para poder darle la presión necesaria para que...

-Por el Ángel, incluso ebrio eres un cerebrito- le dijo Jace ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano.

-Cierra la boca- se quejó Alec girándose para palmear uno de los arboles- será divertido, Magnus.

-Si les pasa algo la Clave va a venir tras de mi- le dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza pero comenzaba a sonreír. Robert asintió dándole la razón.

-No nos pasa nada! Vamos!- dijo Jace, Isabelle lo tomó del brazo y le dijo algo en secreto, Jace asintió y puso cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, Isabelle lo imitó y Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Eso no sirve conmigo- les dijo el brujo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por Raziel, que les crea esas caras quien no los conozca!- les dijo Alec negando con la cabeza mirando a sus hermanos antes de volverse hacia Magnus- anda, solo un lanzamiento y ya.

Magnus soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia los arboles que había señalado Alec. Con un tronido de sus dedos, Magnus hizo aparecer una banda elástica gigante y una sillita parecida a un columpio. Los tres jóvenes Lightwood saltaron de alegría al ver la enorme catapulta que había conjurado Magnus.

-Lo que pase con ustedes será culpa de Alec, quiero aclararlo- dijo Magnus levantando las manos para probar inocencia, seguía sonriendo.

-Yo primero! Yo primero!- dijo Izzy saltando al asiento y aferrándose fuertemente. Sus hermanos tiraron del asiento hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. Magnus retrocedió un poco antes de tronar los dedos y ponerle unos lentes aerodinámicos a Isabelle.

-No quiero ver- murmuró Robert medio cerrando los ojos. Su hija estaba a punto de volar por medio Central Park.

-Lista, Izzy?- preguntó Alec. La chica simplemente alzo un dedo aprobando que la soltaran, Jace y Alec se miraron antes de soltar el asiento al mismo tiempo y mandar a volar a su hermana menor.

-Aaaaahhhh!- el grito de Isabelle se dejo escuchar por todo Manhattan, seguido por el chapuzón en el lago a mas de cien metros de distancia.

-Isabelle! Estas bien?- gritó Alec unos segundos después.

-Wo-hoo! Eso fue increíble!- se escuchó el grito lejano de la chica mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Los tres chicos aplaudieron alegremente al ver que todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

-Ahora yo!- dijo Alec subiendo a la silla. Magnus hizo una mueca de preocupación, pero fue a ayudarle a Jace a tirar de la silla para darle impulso al ojiazul. Le dieron unos cuantos metros mas de impulso, ya que Alec pesaba mas que Isabelle, y después lo soltaron. El grito de Alec, casi tan fuerte como el de su hermana, no se hizo esperar, y el chapuzón fue aun mas ruidoso.

-Alec?- gritó Magnus, pero los gritos de celebración que se escuchaban a lo lejos le confirmaron que el chico estaba bien.

-Sigo!- Jace se subió a la silla y Magnus miró a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos hermanos Lightwood habían regresado, así que le tocaba darle impulso a Jace él solo.

-Genial, quédate quieto, usare un poco de magia- le indicó Magnus y Jace asintió con la mirada fija en el lago. Magnus movió la mano hacia un lado y la silla se estiró hacia atrás, pero Magnus cometió un pequeño error, se había puesto frente a la catapulta y no veía que tanto se estiraba la banda elástica, así que, cuando el consideró que estaba listo, soltó a Jace y el chico salió disparado con muchísimo mas impulso que los otros dos Lightwood- oops.

-Ay no- dijo Robert mirando con preocupación a su hijo rubio. Los primeros segundos del vuelo de Jace fueron geniales, y después se dio cuenta que iba con demasiada velocidad y que no aterrizaría en el lago. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún modo de frenarse.

-Jace!- gritó Isabelle al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Magnus se acercaba corriendo.

-Isabelle, sostenlo!- Alec le señaló el látigo a Isabelle y la chica reaccionó rápido, desenredando el látigo de su brazo y atrapando el pie derecho de Jace- bájalo!

-Abajo!- el movimiento de Izzy fue demasiado brusco y mando a Jace al agua con una fuerza brutal- oops.

-Isabelle!- la reprendió Alec. Él, Izzy y Magnus se acercaron rápidamente a la orilla para ver como estaba el rubio.

-Esta vivo!- gritó Isabelle al ver que Jace se acercaba nadando como perrito.

-Eso... fue... divertido...- dijo, pero las muecas de dolor no ayudaban a creerle.

-Ven aquí- Alec lo ayudó a salir, Jace se dejó arrastrar fuera del agua y se quedó quieto mientras Alec lo revisaba- por el Ángel!

-Eso debió doler- dijo Magnus al ver las marcas rojas en la mejilla y brazo derecho de Jace, donde había impactado con el agua. Robert hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza.

-Eso que importa! Fue genial! Otra vez!- dijo Jace corriendo hacia la catapulta.

-Estas loco! Ya no mas, la catapulta se va- dijo Magnus levantando la mano para tronar los dedos.

-NO!- los tres chicos Lightwood se le lanzaron encima para detenerlo, lanzándolo al agua en el proceso.

-Con un demonio! Mi cabello!- se quejó Magnus al ver el montón de purpurina que comenzaba a flotar en el agua del lago.

-Vas a matar a los peces- dijo Jace metiendo la mano al agua para sacar un poco de brillo del lago.

-Es su culpa! Vayan a medio matarse a la catapulta y dejen mi maquillaje en paz!- les dijo Magnus saliendo del agua y comenzando a arreglar el desastre de mechones de colores que era su cabeza mientras los tres adolescentes corrían a lanzarse de nuevo por los aires.

La segunda ronda fue mejor, ya tenían medido el impulso necesario para cada uno y Magnus no semi mató a Jace. Robert se dedicó a calificar los lanzamientos para ver cual era el mas espectacular. Después de lanzarse tres veces cada uno, los cuatro se quedaron en el lago nadando y comenzando una guerra, Izzy se subió a los hombros de Jace y Magnus a los hombros de Alec. Después de luchar unos 5 minutos, Isabelle terminó tirando a Magnus de los hombros de Alec, Jace y ella comenzaron a celebrar alegremente, Robert también aplaudió inconscientemente, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que Magnus y Alec seguían debajo del agua.

-Donde se metió ese par?- preguntó Jace ayudando a Isabelle a bajarse de sus hombros.

-Se cayó Magnus y no han salido- dijo Isabelle haciéndose el cabello para atrás. Jace se zambulló medio segundo antes de salir y tirar de Isabelle

-Vamos a la orilla- le dijo nadando llevándola con él.

-Pero...

-Déjalo, vamos- la interrumpió Jace. Robert rió al ver que Jace e Izzy hacían una carrera de nado de perrito y no se dio cuenta de que Magnus y Alec salían a respirar por dos segundos y después volvían debajo del agua.

-Ya se ahogaron?- preguntó Izzy al llegar a la orilla. Jace suspiró y tomó un par de piedras a la orilla del lago y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia donde suponía estaban Magnus y Alec... besuqueándose debajo del agua.

-Oye! Ya basta!

-Deja eso!- Magnus y Alec salieron del agua con la cuarta piedra lanzada.

-Salgan! Van a quedarse ahí toda la noche?- gritó Jace, Magnus rodó los ojos y Alec soltó un gruñido bajo. Ambos chicos fueron hacia la orilla, donde Isabelle ya exprimía su ropa y se acomodaba el cabello.

-Se nos acabó el alcohol- dijo Izzy señalando la botella vacía a su lado.

-Noup- Magnus tronó los dedos y la botella estuvo llena en un segundo.

-Magnus!- lo regaño Alec pero Jace le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se callara, lo importante era que tenían alcohol nuevamente. Se quedaron ahí, de vuelta en la manta que Magnus había puesto en un principio. Platicando tranquilamente mientras se medio secaban.

-Oigan!- los cuatro se giraron y vieron a dos guardias de seguridad con linternas acercándose a ellos.

-Corran!- gritó Jace poniéndose de pie y corriendo por entre los arboles, los otros tres se apresuraron a seguirlo. Magnus tuvo que usar sus zapatos de diseñador para correr por el pasto, no podía darse el lujo de lanzar hechizos en ese estado, y mucho menos a Mundanos. Corrieron hasta salir del parque y cruzar la calle, riendo como tontos- eso fue divertido.

-Si que lo fue- dijo Magnus sin dejar de reír. Caminaron lentamente por la acera antes de que Magnus se girara hacia Izzy- mi querida Isabelle, lamento tener que pedirte tu trofeo.

-Pero por que?!- exclamó Isabelle, Magnus había hecho el trofeo pequeño para que pudiera guardarlo en su bolsillo, cuando volvió a sacarlo volvió al tamaño original.

-Crees que esa catapulta se quedara sin premiar?- le preguntó el brujo mientras tomaba el trofeo.

-Alguien mas lo ganó!- exclamó Jace empujando alegremente a Alec- quien, quien, quien?

-Felicidades, Alexander!- dijo Magnus yendo hacia el sorprendido ojiazul.

-Por que él?- se quejó Jace.

-Por que sin sus cálculos nunca hubieran sido catapultados por medio parque- le explicó Magnus entregándole el trofeo a Alec antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y besarle la cabeza.

-Genial, quien dice que el estudio no premia!- dijo Alec mirando su premio.

-Si, pero que premio- murmuró Robert negando con la cabeza.

-Es injusto! Siempre me ganan ellos- dijo Isabelle dando una patada en el suelo pretendiendo estar molesta.

-Es por que somos mejores!- dijo Jace mostrando sus músculos a una multitud imaginaria.

-Cállate!- se quejó Isabelle adelantándose un par de pasos. Alec seguía contemplando su trofeo mientras caminaban.

-La noche aun no termina, puedes volver a conseguirlo- le dijo Magnus quitándole importancia- ademas, tu fuiste la primera en ganarlo, eso debe contar en algo.

-Ese no es el punto, Magnus. Si tuvieras hermanos entenderías el dilema- le dijo Isabelle cruzándose de brazos.

-Mis hermanas viven en Salem- dijo Magnus recordando las historias norteamericanas sobre las brujas famosas en ese lugar, los tres jóvenes lo miraron con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Incluso Robert lo miró sorprendido.

-Es en serio?!- preguntó Jace sorprendido.

-Sip- respondió Magnus terminándose su bebida de un trago.

-No, los brujos no pueden tener hermanos- dijo Alec, Magnus lo miro con una ceja alzada y Alec se sonrojó- no pueden, o si?

-Como sabes que no?- preguntó Magnus.

-El Codex dice...

-Tu pequeño librito no lo es todo- le explicó Magnus pasándole un brazo por los hombros y robándole la bebida al ojiazul.

-Entonces, es verdad? Tienes hermanas?- preguntó Alec aun sin creérselo.

-Yo tampoco le creo- dijo Jace. Robert alzó una ceja, claro que era imposible, sus hijos estaban demasiado ebrios como para darse cuenta.

-Claro que si! Que no vieron la película de Abra Cadabra?- les dijo Magnus alzando los brazos exasperado, los cuatro caminaban en zig zag, si bien no estaban completa y totalmente borrachos, ya iban llegando a la mitad.

-Quiero verlas- dijo Isabelle dando saltos emocionada.

-No, estas loca- dijo Magnus pasando de largo a Izzy, la chica dejó caer los brazos deprimida.

-Vamos! Solo a saludar- dijo Jace poniéndose frente a Magnus.

-Es hasta el otro lado del país- dijo Magnus sin prestarle atención a Jace tampoco.

-Por favor, yo también quiero conocerlas- Alec miró a Magnus con una tierna sonrisa y mirada suplicante. El brujo se rindió al instante ante esa pequeña suplica.

-Por Lilith- murmuró Magnus antes caminar hacia un callejón, los tres chicos lo siguieron rápidamente.

-No van a largarse a Salem- murmuró Robert sin creérselo, pero si, sus hijos estaban por irse hasta el otro lado del país sin su permiso.

-Atrás- los tres adolescentes retrocedieron un paso mirando a Magnus. El brujo se concentro lo mas que pudo, reuniendo toda la poca sobriedad que le quedaba para hacer un portal. Después de unos minutos de concentración, Magnus pudo realizar el hechizo y un pequeño portal apareció, era muy pequeño, tendrían que entrar arrastrando el cuerpo.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Izzy alzando una ceja.

-Mientras mas grande mas magia, y mas concentración, y ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de grandezas, así que pasen como puedan- dijo Magnus haciendo un ademan con el brazo invitándolos a pasar. Los tres Lightwood se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Adelante- dijo Jace lanzándose al suelo y pasando por el pequeño portal, Isabelle lo siguió y después Alec, Magnus se agachó cuando Alec tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro del portal y la otra mitad, mas específicamente su respingado y lindo traserito, aun en Nueva York. Robert ladeó la cabeza observándolos y después... todo blanco, fueron solo tres segundos y la imagen volvió con sus tres hijos y Magnus de pie en medio de un frondoso bosque. Alec estaba rojo cual tomate.

-Entonces, tus hermanas viven por aquí?- preguntó Isabelle caminando lentamente mientras sacaba una luz mágica.

-Eso creo, no estoy seguro- Magnus caminó hacia el sur, dirigiéndose por las estrellas. Ya había estado en esos bosques antes, cuando recién había salido la película de Abra Cadabra había ido en un tour junto con Ragnor.

-Busquemos entonces. Como se llaman?- preguntó Izzy caminando junto a Magnus. Alec estaba un poco atrás, seguía rojo y miraba directo al suelo, Jace había desaparecido.

-Erm... Winifred, Sarha y Mary- respondió Magnus recordando la película.

-Son trillizas?- preguntó Isabelle, caminaba a la par con Magnus sin prestarle atención a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, creo que Wini es la mayor, y después...

-Jace, que estas haciendo?- la voz de Alec llamó su atención y el brujo y la chica se giraron. Alec miraba hacia la derecha del sendero por el que veían, donde una luz brillaba a unos cuantos metros. Los tres pelinegros se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Jace. Agachado con una luz mágica en su mano izquierda y un cuchillo pequeño en la otra. Robert entrecerró los ojos preguntándose lo que pasaba.

-Jace...

-Shh- murmuró Jace mirando seriamente a Isabelle, al parecer buscaba algo. Tal vez había escuchado un ruido extraño, o visto una sombra seguirlos. Alec e Izzy sacaron un cuchillo cada uno y se acercaron lentamente, Magnus los miraba con el entrecejo junto.

-Jace, que demonios estas haciendo?- preguntó Magnus al ver a los tres, ebrios Nefilim, en modo de ataque.

-Que no ven?- dijo levantando la luz mágica y el cuchillo.

-No- respondió Magnus.

-Estoy Cazando Sombras- les explicó moviendo la luz mágica creando sombras espeluznantes por todo el bosque. Alec e Izzy bajaron sus armas mirando a su hermano incruentamente. Magnus suspiró rodando los ojos antes de volver al sendero. Robert se paso una mano por el rostro negando lentamente antes de soltar una risa.

-Vamonos, no pierdan tiempo- les dijo, Alec se acercó y tomó a Jace por un brazo ayudándolo a andar.

-Eres tan ridículo algunas veces- le dijo el ojiazul dándole la botella.

-Así me quieres- le dijo Jace empinándose el whiskey. Caminaron lentamente, disfrutando la oscuridad y aire fresco mientras bebían, Magnus había vuelto a rellenar la botella sin que los Nefilim se dieran cuenta.

-Que buscamos?- preguntó Alec dándole un trago directo a la botella, ya habían perdido los vasos que llevaban y estaban bebiendo shots directos de whiskey.

-Una cabaña, les gusta vivir alejadas de la civilización- dijo Magnus.

-Que color es?- preguntó Jace.

-Es... roja- respondió Magnus y Jace asintió entendiendo- y tiene una linda puerta verde brillante.

-Entonces buscamos una cabaña pequeña en medio de la nada- dijo Alec rodando los ojos. No creía nada lo de las hermanas de Magnus pero estaba ahí por sus hermanos.

-Sip, y una chimenea retorcida de la cual seguro sale humo negro en forma de borregos- dijo Magnus dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa, Alec se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Siguieron caminando unos quince minutos, bebiendo tragos de whiskey y riendo mientras "Cazaban Sombras" como Jace.

-Miren! Una casa!- exclamó Izzy, señalando una luz a lo lejos, se veía el contorno de una cabaña en la oscuridad. Los cuatro corrieron hacia la lejana luz que veían y en efecto, era una cabaña- es una cabaña roja con puerta verde y con chimenea retorcida alejada de toda civilización, justo como dijiste!

-Si, lo es- dijo Magnus asombrado, había inventado todo eso.

-Increíble- dijo Robert alzando una ceja.

-Falta el humo!- exclamó Jace, y justo en ese momento una pequeña nube de humo negro salió de la chimenea. Se miraron entre ellos, todos igual de sorprendidos y después se acercaron rodeando la pequeña cabaña, había luz dentro, pero al asomarse por la ventana, Jace pudo ver que no había nadie.

-Ustedes por allá, nosotros por acá- dijo Izzy, ella y Jace fueron por la derecha y Magnus y Alec por la izquierda. Robert siguió con la mirada a su hija y la imagen se movió siguiéndola a ella y al rubio. Caminaban con cuidado y en silencio, mirando por las ventanas.

-Tal vez aquí no es...

-Cuantas cabañas rojas con puerta verde y chimeneas retorcidas crees que hay en este bosque?- interrumpió Isabelle a su hermano.

-Bueno, es solo que es muy pequeña como para que tres...

-Quien anda ahí?- los dos pegaron un brinco tomando sus armas por puro instinto. Un anciano apareció y se les acerco mientras cojeaba y se recargaba en un enorme bastón de madera.

-Erm... hola- dijo Izzy bajando el cuchillo que había sacado.

-Cazadores de Sombras- murmuró el hombre, Jace y su hermana se miraron, entonces el anciano cambió, bajó su glamur y dejó ver a un hombre de unos treinta y muchos con alas de murciélago color verde.

-Un brujo!- dijo Izzy alegrándose de que tal vez estuvieran cerca de encontrar a las brujas de Salem. Robert había visto las alas desde un principio, pero aparentemente el alcohol les impedía a sus hijos fijarse en ciertos detalles.

-Escuche, estamos buscando...

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí, Nefilim- interrumpió brujo a Jace, señalándoles con su largo bastón de madera.

-No lo entiende, estamos buscando a las hermanas de un amigo nuestro- dijo Isabelle guardando su cuchillo en el cinturón.

-No hay Nefilim en estos bosques- dijo seriamente el brujo sin bajar el bastón. Robert rodó los ojos al darse cuenta del poco cuidado que tenían ese par ante el peligro de un Subterráneo desconocido, pero el whiskey tenía mucho que ver.

-No son de los nuestros, son tres brujas y creemos que viven aquí- explicó Jace, el brujo alzo una ceja.

-Para empezar, esa es mi casa, y en segundo lugar, no hay mas brujos por aquí, al menos no de aquí a Portland- les dijo el brujo dirigiéndose a su casa e ignorando a Jace e Izzy.

-Pero... pero... deben de vivir aquí- dijo Isabelle siguiendo al brujo hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Yo vivo sol... esperen, dijeron hermanas de un brujo?- les preguntó con incredulidad girándose para mirarlos y apuntándolos con el bastón de nuevo.

-Danvy!- exclamó Magnus girando en una esquina de la cabaña y reconociendo las alas verdes.

-Magnus? Por Lilith, pensé que nunca volverías por esta zona- dijo el brujo bajando el bastón, no lucía nada feliz de volver a ver a Magnus.

-Si, bueno, cosas de la vida- dijo Magnus acercándose al brujo con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro, Alec venia detrás de él.

-Recuerdo que no me gustaban tus visitas, no recuerdo la razón, pero algo tenia que ver con Ragnor Fell- dijo Danvy alzando una ceja.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Magnus quitándole importancia a la situación con un ademan de la mano- si no recuerdas seguro ni es importante.

-Entonces ya has venido para acá?- preguntó Alec.

-Duh, de visita a sus hermanas- le respondió Jace y Alec y Robert rodaron los ojos, el chico seguía completamente incrédulo de que esas tres existieran.

-Como llegaron hasta acá?- preguntó Danvy sentándose en un tronco mohoso al lado de su cabaña.

-Un portal, pero eso no es relevante ahora- respondió Isabelle acercándose al brujo con alas- estamos buscando a Winifred, Sarha y Mary Bane.

-Bane?- preguntó Danvy confundido.

-Si, Bane?- preguntó también Magnus.

-Bueno, son tus hermanas, no?- le dijo Alec apoderándose de la botella de whiskey.

-Oh, si, si.

-Winifred... Sarha... ay no puede ser- murmuró Danvy dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Las conoces?- saltó Jace con ojos brillantes.

-Claro que las conozco, pero en realidad sus nombres son Bette Midler, Sarha Jessica Parker y Kathy Najimy- les explicó Danvy cruzándose de brazos. Los otros cuatro se quedaron completamente confundidos.

-Espera, Sarha Jessica Parker... no es Carrie?- preguntó Magnus haciendo memoria.

-Claro que si, bobo. Abra Cadabra es una película mundana!- le dijo Danvy poniéndose de pie lanzando los brazos al aire, exasperado.

-Claro! Eso no existe!- dijo Magnus riendo tontamente, los tres Lightwood lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados. Robert también lo miró, desde el principio supo que todo era una farsa, pero la seguridad del brujo lo sorprendía.

-No mas alcohol para ti- dijo Alec empinándose la botella, Magnus se apresuró a arrebatársela.

-Genial, vinimos a Salem para nada- dijo Jace sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Vámonos de aquí, necesito civilización- dijo Isabelle sentándose junto a Jace.

-Escucha, Danvy, necesitamos ir a Nueva York de nuevo, pero no puedo hacer otro portal, no esta noche, ya sabes- explicó Magnus mostrándole la botella casi vacía de whiskey.

-Y por que haría eso?

-En serio? No recuerdas DrawnField hace 97 años?- le preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Ya recuerdo por que odio tus visitas, siempre sacas ese maldito tema- le dijo Danvy lanzando el bastón a un lado- de acuerdo, portal a Nueva York, alguna parte en especial?

-Si, estaría bien en el puente de Brook...

-Espera, espera, aun es muy temprano!- dijo Isabelle mirando su celular.

-Aquí son dos horas menos que en Nueva York- le recordó Alec.

-Aun así es muy temprano!- deberíamos aprovechar para conocer la costa este!- dijo Isabelle mirando a Jace, sabia que era el único que le seguiría la corriente.

-Si! Buena idea, Iz!- los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a Danvy- tal vez si fuéramos mas al sur, siempre quise visitar Los Ángeles.

-Están locos, nada de California, aprovechemos el portal de Danvy- dijo Magnus antes de darle un trago a la botella.

-Podría hacer un portal a San Francisco- dijo Danvy pensativamente.

-No! No les des ideas- le dijo Alec y Jace lo tacleó cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Robert lanzó los brazos al aire exasperado, por que su hijo razonable tenía que ser físicamente mas débil que su hijo loco?

-San Francisco suena genial- dijo Isabelle emocionada.

-Nada de San Francisco, tenemos que volver a Nueva York- dijo Magnus negando solemnemente con la cabeza.

-San Francisco esta mas cerca y tomaría menos de mi magia...

-No, a Nueva York- dijo Magnus entregándole al botella a Jace- por favor.

-Bien, de acuerdo- el brujo se giró y se concentro unos segundos antes de que un portal, brillante y circular, apareciera al lado e la casa- listo.

-Gracias, Danvy- dijo Magnus haciéndole una seña a los Nefilim para que pasaran. Los tres chicos se despidieron del brujo con alas y pasaron por el portal, Jace e Izzy cabizbajos, no querían volver a Nueva York aun.

-No hay problema- dijo el brujo con una sonrisa traviesa, Magnus no le prestó mucha atención y paso por el portal detrás de Alec. Robert vio todo blanco un par de segundos y luego volvió a ver al grupo, miraban a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaban.

-Con un demonio, Danvy!- gritó Magnus justo cuando el portal se cerraba.

-Esta congelado- murmuró Alec abrazándose a si mismo.

-Maldito hijo de...

-Que pasa?- preguntó Alec acercándose a Magnus.

-Estamos en San Francisco!- celebró Isabelle al ver a lo lejos el Golden Gate iluminado. Robert alzó una ceja, habían llegado hasta San Francisco en ese Viernes Tranquilo.

-No puede ser- dijo Alec mientras Izzy y Jace daban saltos celebrando.

-He leído que en San Francisco están las mejores fiestas en Castro!- exclamó Isabelle comenzando a caminar colina abajo sin prestarle atención al tremendo frio que hacía.

-No sabemos en donde esta ese lugar- dijo Alec mientras intentaba hacer que sus dientes dejaran de castañear.

-Resígnate a la fiesta, hermano- le dijo Jace pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Tenemos que volver a Nueva York- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus, quien ya estaba buscando un taxi- Magnus!

-Vamos, Alexander, ya sabes lo que dicen. Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo el ojiazul sarcásticamente. Jace, Izzy y Magnus comenzaron a llamar cada auto que pasara, aunque no fuera taxi, pero nadie les hacia caso. Alec se empinó la botella de whiskey y de pronto el seguro de la botella se rompió y Alec termino bañado con todo lo que quedaba en la botella- maldita sea!

-Alexander, que hiciste?- dijo Magnus acercándose, Alec se había empapado el suéter y sus dientes no dejaban de sonar al golpearse.

-Ahora moriré congelado- dijo Alec dejando la botella vacía a un lado y sacudiéndose el liquido de las manos. Magnus miró al ojiazul con expresión preocupada.

-Préstame tu suéter, esta completamente empapado- le dijo Magnus a Alec. El chico obedeció y le entrego su suéter negro, quedando mas descubierto, su camisa de algodón negra también estaba húmeda por el whiskey. Isabelle y Alec se sentaron en una banca mientras Jace seguía intentando detener un taxi. Robert puso atención, la playera del pato debía estar por ahí en algún lado

-Tardará mucho, me estoy helando- dijo Alec removiéndose sobre la banca, Izzy le pasó un brazo por los hombros, su chaqueta de cuero ya estaba seca y la cubría bien.

-Ten paciencia, mi magia no es tan rápida cuando la combino con el alcohol- respondió Magnus.

-No conseguiremos un taxi nunca!- se quejo Jace volviendo con el grupo. Miró a Alec temblar sin su suéter y a Magnus secándolo- Alec, te va a dar pulmonía.

-Tu crees?- dijo el ojiazul sarcásticamente.

-No te preocupes, encenderé una ramita y te dará calor- dijo Jace perdiéndose en la enorme jardinera detrás de Izzy y Alec. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, solo se escuchaban los castañeantes dientes de Alec. Magnus sacudió el suéter de Alec.

-Ya esta casi list... Alec?- dijo Magnus mirando algo de humo levantarse por la cabeza del chico.

-Si?- preguntó, había dejado de temblar y el frio comenzaba a desaparecer- oye, Jace esta funcionando!

-Alec!- gritó Isabelle cuando Alec se dio la vuelta para agradecerle la fogata a Jace. La camisa negra de Alec estaba en llamas.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Robert con los ojos muy abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

-Raziel!- exclamó Jace, que estaba tan concentrado buscando otra rama para encender que no se dio cuenta que la rama ya encendida estaba demasiado cerca de su Parabatai y las llamas lo habían alcanzado.

-Apágalo! Apáguenlo!- gritó Alec dando manotazos en todas direcciones, el calor comenzaba a quemarle la espalda.

-Alec, al suelo!- exclamó Magnus y Alec obedeció.

-Aaahhh!- Alec rodaba por el suelo con Magnus dándole con su suéter intentando apagar el fuego, Isabelle gritando a su lado y Jace intentando sacarle la camisa en llamas. Robert estuvo a punto de gritarles que dejaran las ridiculeces y ayudaran al chico en llamas.

-Alec! Levanta los brazos!- así lo hizo y Jace tiró de la camisa hasta sacársela y la lanzó lejos. Alec se sentó e Isabelle corrió a revisarlo.

-Ay no, tienes una quemadura- dijo Izzy.

-Que?!- exclamó Alec volteando la cabeza intentando lograr mirar la zona quemada de su espalda.

-No te preocupes, no es grave, una runa te curará- dijo Magnus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Maldita sea, me arde la espalda- dijo Alec, tenia la quemadura en el lado izquierdo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Isabelle sacando su estela para ayudarle con la quemadura. Magnus aun tenia el suéter de Alec en la mano y miraba como Jace terminaba de dar zapatazos a la playera de Alec, que ya estaba casi apagada. Isabelle se concentró lo mas que pudo en hacerle una runa a su hermano.

-Apagué el fuego- dijo Jace mirando la poca tela que quedaba de la playera negra de Alec.

-Eres un idiota!- se quejó Alec mientras Isabelle le terminaba de dibujar un tembloroso Iratze. Robert negó con la cabeza, si bien la runa funcionaria, era una de las runas mas feas que había visto.

-Perdooooooooon- canturreó Jace.

-Deja de disculparte y consíguenos un taxi!- volvió a regañarlo Alec, Jace rodó los ojos y fue hacia la calle, Isabelle lo siguió para ayudarle. Alec se abrazó a si mismo temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Toma- dijo Magnus tendiéndole una camisa. Robert se estiró para ver mejor. Alec la tomo y desdobló y abrió los ojos a mas no poder- siempre traigo algo de repuesto.

-Ahí esta- dijo Robert negando con la cabeza, Alec al menos debía de negarse con todas sus fuerzas en un principio.

-Pero...

-Pontela o anda desnudo en lo que seco tu suéter- le dijo Magnus. Alec suspiró resignado mientras se metía la lycra por la cabeza. Robert suspiró profundamente ante lo fácil que se había rendido su hijo mayor. Jace e Isabelle seguían bailoteando intentando llamar la atención de algún taxi. Alec se cruzó de brazos murmurando quejas sobre su nueva vestimenta. El lento hechizo de Magnus evaporaba el agua del suéter de Alec mas lento que una secadora mundana- te ves tan lindo...

-Cállate- dijo Alec entre dientes y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, Magnus soltó una risa. A los minutos vieron un auto detenerse junto a Izzy y Jace.

-Chicos! Vamonos!- les gritó Isabelle mientras Jace se metía al asiento del copiloto del taxi. Magnus sacudió el suéter de Alec antes de devolvérselo al chico y correr hacia el taxi. El suéter no estaba completamente seco, pero ya era algo.

-Al menos el suéter la cubre- dijo Alec al subirse al taxi.

-Cubre que?- preguntó Jace.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir Alec.

-A donde van?- preguntó e conductor.

-A la calle Castro, cualquier fiesta de ahí- le respondió Isabelle.

-Castro, eh? Cendran mucho de donde elegir, las fiestas ahí son geniales- dijo el conductor echando a andar el coche.

-Se los dije!- dijo Izzy emocionada. El conductor se detuvo para que compraran unas cervezas y después siguió por el Golden Gate para llegar a su destino. Al llegar al cruce de Castro y la calle 17, que era donde comenzaban los bares y clubes, vieron en una de las esquinas un asta altísima en la cual se exhibía en todo su esplendor la bandera gay.

-Erm... Izzy?- preguntó Jace al ver que en cada negocio había banderas de los colores del arcoiris y letreros de neón con la palabra "GAY" en prácticamente todos ellos.

-Oh, si, olvidé mencionar que esta es la zona gay de San Francisco- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ay, Isabelle- dijo Robert quejándose de las locuras de su hija.

-Pero tiene las mejores fiestas!- aseguró la pequeña Lightwood.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Magnus.

-Ya has venido?- preguntó Alec con las cejas juntas.

-No por nada doy las mejores fiestas de todo Brooklyn, aprendí de los mejores- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros, Alec bajó la mirada.

-Quieren que los deje en la esquina?- preguntó el conductor.

-Llévanos al club mas grande- dijo Isabelle, Jace miraba todos lados divertido. Alec seguía cabizbajo y Magnus lo miraba un poco preocupado, ahora arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

-Ese es The Cafe, solo dos calles de aquí- le explicó acelerando un poco.

-Genial!- dijo Izzy. Llegaron a un edificio con un enorme letrero de letras blancas que ponía "The Cafe", había una fila enorme para entrar. Pagaron el taxi y miraron el lugar, en la fila había todo tipo de mundanos, desde chicos con jeans y playeras, hasta travestis vestidas con sus mejores galas.

-La fila es enorme- dijo Jace asomándose, seguía aun girando la esquina.

-Vamos, al frente- dijo Magnus, Alec e Izzy se miraron y alzaron las cejas siguiendo al brujo. Llegaron justo a la entrada, donde dos enormes guardas de seguridad cuidaban la cadena, los dos de color y vestidos todos de negro- hola, necesito una mesa para cuatro.

-A la fila- le dijo el grandullón a Magnus. El brujo suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo.

-En realidad con sentarnos en la barra esta bien.

-A la fila, dije- repitió el hombre girándose para mirar a Magnus.

-Ok, espera, espera- dijo Magnus cerrando los ojos buscando concentración, el guardia de seguridad alzó una ceja, después de medio minuto, Magnus abrió los ojos y tronó los dedos frente al guardia, quien parpadeó rápidamente como si al fin se diera cuenta de quien estaba de pie frente a él.

-Señor Bane! Cuanto lo siento! Por favor, adelante- le dijo quitando la cadena para que pasaran.

-Ta-rá!- exclamó Magnus entrando al lugar con los tres Lightwood pisándole los talones. Dentro estaba oscuro, las luces de colores iban y venían y estaba atestado de personas. Caminaron en fila india por el lugar buscando la barra. Magnus iba adelante, seguido de Jace, luego Izzy y al final Alec.

-Mamá y papá nos matan si se enteran de donde nos metimos- dijo Alec abrazándose del primer brazo que pudo al sentir que alguien acariciaba su espalda. Se giró y vio como una chica, que mas bien parecía chico, le cerraba un ojo.

-Definitivamente si- dijo Robert, pero después recordó las condiciones del acuerdo para obtener el resumen, nada de castigos. Negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado sin considerar lo que podría haber pasado.

-Le dijimos a mamá que iríamos a un café, no mentimos- le dijo Jace señalando un letrero con el nombre del lugar, Alec se quedó aferrado al brazo de su hermano hasta que llegaron a la barra y tomaron asiento.

-Hola, lindura, te gustaría beber algo?- preguntó un chico del otro lado de la barra mirando a Jace.

-Claro que si, que tal una cerveza- le dijo Jace sonriendo encantadoramente- en realidad cuatro.

-En un segundo, amor- dijo el chico girándose por tarros.

-Amor?- se burló Isabelle alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que nos atenderán mejor si le seguimos el juego- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros. Robert soltó una risa, Jace era lo suficientemente arrogante como para que le importara un soberano cacahuete lo que los demás pensaran de él. Llegaron las cervezas y la música los envolvió. Los cuatro reían, bailaban, bebían, disfrutaban a mas no poder a pesar de los cinco chicos semi desnudos que se habían subido a la barra a bailar y distraían a Izzy, Magnus y Alec.

-Este lugar es genial!- exclamó Isabelle levantándose para bailar junto a Magnus, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y se movía al ritmo de la música electrónica.

-Toma, cariño, un regalo- dijo el chico de la barra dejando un shot de tequila frente a Alec. Robert alzó una ceja.

-Erm...- el ojiazul miro hacia todos lados y notó al menos 5 chicos mirándolo lujuriosamente.

-Bébelo o me lo bebo- amenazó Jace acercándose a él. Alec le sacó la lengua antes de empinarse el shot y carraspear cuando el liquido le quemó la garganta. Jace rió alegremente dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Voy a conseguirnos jelly shots- dijo Magnus haciéndoles señas y dirigiéndose al travesti que repartía pequeñas gelatinas hechas con alcohol.

-Hola hermoso- Alec se giró al sentir una mano en su hombro, un sonriente chico rubio y de ojos color miel lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Robert abrió los ojos a mas no poder, pero era de esperarse en un lugar como ese, no podía creer las ocurrencias de su descendencia.

-Erm... hola- dijo Alec tomando su cerveza.

-Me llamo Sam- dijo el chico sentándose junto a Alec.

-Ale... Alec- dijo el Cazador de Sombras, sonrió dulcemente antes de ponerse completamente rojo y bajar el rostro intentando ocultarlo.

-Eres adorable- dijo Sam estirando la mano y tomándolo por la barbilla para levantarle el rostro- bailamos?

-Bu... bueno yo... erm...- Alec estaba completamente sonrojado mirando al chico, que no paraba de sonreír. Robert negó con la cabeza, su pobre hijo estaba demasiado ebrio como para defenderse. Alec volvió a bajar la mirada y el chico rió.

-Si no te gusta bailar me conformo con invitarte una bebida y tener tu teléfono- le dijo Sam ladeando la cabeza.

-No... yo no, es solo... no creo que...- Isabelle llego por detrás, riendo tontamente mirando a Sam.

-Lo que pasa es que no se sabe su teléfono, ya sabes, como nunca se marca el mismo- dijo Isabelle sacando su celular y buscando el numero de Alec.

-Isabelle! Por Raziel!- exclamó Robert frunciendo el ceño.

-Isabelle!- la regaño Alec arrebatándole el aparato.

-Que? Dame acá, déjame ver tu tele...

-No! Nada de teléfonos- dijo Alec negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Robert asintió rápidamente.

-Vamos, te daré el mio también- dijo Sam sacando su celular.

-No, gracias- dijo Alec sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Podrías darnos un momento mientras cacheteo un poco de sentido común en mi hermano?- dijo Izzy girando a Alec para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Estas loca!- exclamó Alec cuando Isabelle lo giró hacia ella.

-Lo esta- aseguró Robert.

-Esta buenísimo- le dijo Isabelle echándole otro vistazo al chico- Alec, aprovecha ahora que Mag...

-No me importa, estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que...

-Que sucede?- preguntó Magnus llegando con cuatro gelatinas. Isabelle tomó la suya y la de Jace.

-Ese chico quiere el teléfono de Alec- explicó Isabelle llevándole la gelatina a Jace. Magnus miró a Alec, quien estaba completamente sonrojado y miraba en todas direcciones lleno de pánico, a Magnus casi se le escapa una sonrisa de la ternura que sintió al verlo.

-Lo siento, Alexander ya esta ocupado- dijo Magnus pasándole un brazo por los hombros al ojiazul. Robert abrió los ojos a mas no poder, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Alec supo que él tampoco sabía de lo que hablaba Bane.

-Oh, claro, entiendo- dijo el chico dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

-G... gracias- murmuró Alec, sonrojado a mas no poder y sin atreverse a mirar a Magnus a los ojos.

-No hay problema- dijo Magnus entregándole su gelatina. Los dos brindaron y comieron su shot.

-Voy al baño- anuncio Isabelle, dejando el vaso vació de su gelatina junto a Alec.

-Yo también voy- dijo Jace apresurándose a seguirla. Robert miró como Izzy y Jace se alejaban dejando a Alec y Magnus en la barra, se giró para mirar a su primogénito y el fondo blanco lo sorprendió de nuevo, esta vez tardó mas. Casi medio minuto después la imagen volvió y Robert vio a Alec recargado en la barra robando un poco de hielo y a Magnus tomando un puñado de servilletas. Robert centró su atención a Isabelle.

-Permiso- se disculpó Isabelle mientras pasaba por un grupo de travestis que estaban cerca de la barra.

-Uuuhh! Mira nada mas- dijo una de ellas, traía un vestido verde lleno de lentejuelas y el peinado mas alto que había visto en su vida.

-Por Dios santo, cariño! Te ves hermosa! Hasta creí que eras una real- dijo otro de los travestis, ese vestía como Madonna en Papa Don't Preach.

-Disculpa? Real que?- preguntó Isabelle girándose hacia ellas.

-Una chica real- dijo Madonna tocando una de las bubis de Isabelle y apretando un poco, la chica abrió los ojos pero e la sorpresa no pudo quitarle la mano de ahí. Robert también estaba demasiado sorprendido como para darse cuenta de que esas "mujeres" habían confundido a su preciosa hija por una Drag Queen.

-Piensan... que yo... oh, no, no, no- dijo Isabelle negando rápidamente.

-Dime cariño, como haces para que tu cabello luzca así de bien, la purpurina no lo afecta?- preguntó otra de las travesti, Cher con su cabello afro, sin duda.

-Purpurina?- preguntó Isabelle tomando un mechón de su cabello, y en efecto, estaba lleno de purpurina de colores, probablemente gracias a Magnus- bueno, es que tengo que volver con mi hermano y...

Isabelle miró a su alrededor y vio a 7 travesti poniéndole toda la atención del mundo, sonrió satisfecha y se giró para hacerle señas a Magnus y Alec, que estaban muy cerca. Ambos chicos la miraron y asintieron indicándole que ya iban. Isabelle se sentó con sus nuevas amigas y aceptó la colorida bebida que le daban.

-Ya podemos ir?- preguntó Magnus, Alec tenia un puñado de servilletas pegado a su clavícula.

-Espera, como se ve?- Robert no pudo ver lo que señalaba Alec en su cuello debido a la poca iluminación, Magnus susurró algo con una risa y Alec le dio un golpe en el hombro. Tardaron unos minutos discutiendo en voz baja y dirigirse a donde estaba la chica.

-Izzy?- preguntó Alec al ver a su hermana rodeada de tan peculiares personajes.

-Magnus, Alec, ellas son Madonna, Cher, Chocolate Èclair, Mimi Infrust, Dreuxilla Divine, Silvetty Montilla y Shequida Serduchka- dijo Isabelle señalando a cada una de sus nuevas amigas.

-Hola señoritas- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, todas soltaron una risita.

-Oh, eres encantador- dijo Cher con un ademan de la mano.

-Vengan, siéntense con nosotras- dijo Isabelle con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Pero mira que lindura- dijo Shequida revolviendo el cabello de Alec, el chico se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

-Tu maquillaje es perfecto!- exclamó Dreuxilla tomando la barbilla de Magnus para estudiar los colores que lo decoraban- debes darme consejos.

-Sera un placer- dijo Magnus sentándose junto a la chica. Alec había sido arrastrado junto a Shequida y Mimi, las dos comenzaron a ofrecerle bocadillos y a mimarlo, Alec se dejó hacer. Robert dejó escapar una risa, parecían las tías solteras y sin hijos que deseaban apapachar a sus sobrinos.

-Lamento haber creído que eras una de nosotras, cariño- dijo Cher a Izzy.

-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo Isabelle restándole importancia. Platicaban alegremente sin olvidarse de buscar a Jace por si se dirigía a donde habían estado sentados antes.

-Tengo una pregunta, no pretendo ofender- dijo Alec mirando a todas.

-No te preocupes, cielo, escúpelo- dijo Mimi.

-Supongo que Mimi Infrust no es tu nombre real, por que elegiste ese?- preguntó Alec a la rubia a su lado.

-No lo elegí, me lo dieron- explicó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Como se te da el nombre?- preguntó Magnus.

-Es sencillo cariño- le explico Silvetty- para saber tu nombre de travesti solo debes de unir el nombre de tu primera mascota y el nombre de la primera calle donde viviste, vamos, inténtalo.

-Mascota y calle- dijo Magnus pensativamente, ni en una semana lograría recordar el nombre de la primera calle donde vivió, pero nunca olvidaría a su primer gato, y recordaba haber vivido en una calle en Alemania cuando era joven- ShuShu Fontana!

Alec escupió lo que estaba bebiendo e Isabelle y las demás, Robert incluido, soltaron la carcajada. Shequida le dio golpecitos en la espalda a Alec, quien se estaba ahogando entre risas y bebida.

-Que tal tu, lindura?- dijo Silvetty mirando a Alec. El ojiazul hizo memoria, recordaba donde estaba la casa en la que vivió de recién nacido en Idris, la había visitado algunas veces, y suponía que Iglesia podía contarse como mascota.

-Iglesia Phantomhive- dijo después de unos segundos, todos exclamaron un "Uuhh" de admiración. Robert rió, seguro Alec no recordaba ese pequeño conejo blanco que había recibido como regalo cuando había cumplido un año.

-Iglesia Phantomhive, es un nombre muy oscuro para una cosita tan linda- dijo Madonna pellizcando la mejilla de Alec, quien se limitó a sonreír y aceptar la galleta que Mimi le daba en la boca.

-ShuShu Fontana e Iglesia Phantomhive! Ya son parte de nuestro grupo!- exclamó Madonna y todas aplaudieron.

-Me encanta, me encanta! Isabelle!- dijo Magnus riendo y llamando la atención de la chica- por presentarnos a este grupo de adorables señoritas y por darme mi nombre de travesti te has ganado de nuevo el premio al "Desastre Nocturno"!

-Si!- exclamó la chica chocando los cinco con todas las travestis y con su hermano.

-Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Jace al ver al grupo de personas.

-Jace! Te presento!- dijo Isabelle tirando de su hermano para que se acercara- Madonna, Cher, Chocolate Èclair, Mimi Infrust, Dreuxilla Divine, Silvetty Montilla, Shequida Serduchka, ShuShu Fontana e Iglesia Phantomhive.

-Holaaaaa- canturrearon todos.

-ShuShu... e Iglesia?- preguntó y Magnus y Alec saludaron con la mano- buen, claro, como sea, no creerás lo que me pasó en el baño!

-Dos chicos se acercaron a ti por detrás...

-Si, y ellos...

-Te observaron mientras hacías tus asuntos...

-Exacto! Y luego...

-Te incomodaste e intentaste girarte...

-Aha, pero...

-Sin darte cuenta dejaste de apuntar...

-Correcto...

-Dejaste tus fluidos en el piso del baño...

-Accidentalmente...

-Saliste corriendo y ni siquiera te lavaste las manos- terminó Silvetty tendiéndole un frasquito de gel antibacterial.

-Resumido, si, justo eso- dijo Jace mirando a todas, cada una de las travesti habían dicho un detalle de justo lo que le había pasado. Robert negó con la cabeza, pero se alegraba, eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a Isabelle e ir a una fiesta gay.

-No te preocupes, cariño, básicamente a todos los heterosexuales que van al baño aquí les pasa eso mismo- le explicó Dreuxilla tirando del brazo de Jace para que se sentara.

-Oh por RuPaul! El show comenzará!- exclamó Shequida señalando al escenario. La canción de Scissor Sisters, "Kiki" comenzó a sonar el escenario se iluminó- es una pasarela de Drag Queens.

Alec seguía recibiendo mimos por parte de los travesti, Isabelle estaba sumida en una platica de chicas con Cher y Madonna, Silvetty y Magnus criticaban la pasarela y Jace platicaba alegremente con Dreuxilla.

-Por que no estas en la pasarela? Seguro le ganarías a todas esas chicas- dijo Jace bebiendo otro trago de la colorida bebida que le habían ofrecido.

-Chicas?- preguntó Dreuxilla.

-Si, todas las que concursan no son tan bonitas como tu- dijo Jace con una coqueta sonrisa. Robert alzó una ceja, vaya que Jace estaba ebrio.

-Oh, gracias, significa mucho para mi- dijo Dreuxilla al borde de las lagrimas.

-De que hablas, te deben de decir eso todo el tiempo- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, no siempre fue así, hasta que cumplí 40 fui un hombre llamado Vincent- le explicó Dreuxilla y Jace abrió mucho los ojos. La mayoría de las "chicas" con las que estaban si parecían hombres, pero no Dreuxilla ni Mimi. Si bien los nombres le habían sonado de lo mas raros, la luz no dejaba ver bien los detalles en Dreuxilla.

-Vaya... tu... erm... no te ves de cuarenta- le dijo Jace antes de empinarse el resto de su bebida. Robert no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Por el Ángel! Mira la hora!- dijo Alec mirando su reloj- son las cuatro de la mañana! Tenemos que irnos ya!

-No bobo, la hora correcta es esta, tu tienes la hora de Nueva York- le dijo Izzy mostrándole su celular, dos horas menos.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Alec, su mente ebria no carburó y no se dio cuenta de que su hora era la que deberían de tomar en cuenta.

-En donde quedó toda la inteligencia de Central Park?- preguntó Robert, pero sabía que la montaña de botellas de whiskey que ya se habían terminado era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al terminar el show, las luces se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron, al parecer era hora de que el club cerrara.

-Podemos quedarnos afuera otro rato- explicó Madonna.

-Cher trae cervezas en su auto, vamos- dijo Silvetty dirigiéndolos a la salida. El grupo salio y se quedo junto a los autos en el estacionamiento, de la nada sacaron una hielera repleta de cervezas y repartieron a todos. Se quedaron ahí mirando como el club se vaciaba y los autos desfilaban fuera del estacionamiento. Platicaron un rato mas y el suelo se fue llenando de latas de cerveza.

-Los reto a hacer esto- dijo de pronto Shequida tomando una lata de cerveza vacía del suelo y aplastándola por completo contra su cabeza.

-Eso es de damas- dijo Robert sarcasticamente.

-Wow!- exclamaron Jace, Alec e Izzy, Magnus soltó una risa.

-Por favor- dijo el brujo burlonamente, tomó una lata y la aplastó sin esfuerzo contra su cabeza.

-Bien!- todos aplaudieron a Magnus, Mimi también aplasto una lata, seguida de Madonna y después Alec lo intentó.

-Dale fuerte pero con cuidado- le dijo Dreuxilla. Alec asintió y cerro fuertemente los ojos antes de golpearse en la cabeza con la lata.

-Muy bien!- gritaron todos al ver que la lata se aplastaba por completo. Cher fue la siguiente, aplasto la lata contra su cabeza con firme lentitud, todos aplaudieron asombrados.

-Denme acá- dijo Isabelle tomando dos latas, una en cada mano y aplastando las dos al mismo tiempo contra su cabeza. Una exclamación de asombro se escuchó por parte de todos.

-Esa es mi hermana!

-Esa es mi hija!- gritaron Alec y Robert al mismo tiempo antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Superen eso!- dijo Izzy lanzando las latas aplastadas al suelo.

-Esa es mi chica!- exclamó Cher chocando los cinco con la Cazadora de Sombras.

-Sigo yo!- exclamó Jace tomando una lata y estrellándola contra su cabeza, pero no logro aplastarla del todo.

-Es adoptado- dijo Robert rodando los ojos.

-Con mas fuerza, y en la parte trasera del cráneo, Jace- le explicó Madonna. Jace asintió y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Que jodidos...- se quejó al ver que otra vez no se aplastaba totalmente.

-Sip, adoptado- aseguró Robert.

-Cariño, vas a lastimarte- dijo Mimi sobando la cabeza de Jace.

-No! Yo puedo!- dijo Jace tercamente.

-Jace, vas a quedar mas tonto- le dijo Alec soltando una risa.

-Que yo puedo! Soy tan hombre como Isabelle!- dijo Jace. Todos, menos la chica de verdad, soltaron una tremenda carcajada conjunta.

-Que?!- el grito de Isabelle hizo reaccionar a Jace y supo que había dicho una estupidez. Se giró para disculparse e implorar perdón antes de que su hermana no agarrara a latigazos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Izzy le dio en la cabeza con una lata vacía y la aplasto por completo.

-Ouch!- el grito de dolor de Jace no se hizo esperar.

-Jace! Lo lograste!- exclamó Alec tomando la lata aplastada del suelo y levantándola para que su rubio hermano la viera. Él y Magnus soltaron otra carcajada. Robert no había podido dejar de reír desde que Jace había llamado hombre a Isabelle, y seguía ahogándose de risa.

-Idiota- murmuró Izzy sacudiendo su cabello.

-Jace... Jace... oh dulce Lilith- dijo Magnus sin poder soportar la risa, tronó los dedos y el trofeo del "Desastre Nocturno" voló hasta Jace- tómalo, te lo mereces!

-Sii!- gritó Jace tomando el trofeo y levantando los brazos triunfalmente mientras dejaba que Silvetty le pusiera un vaso con hielo en la cabeza.

-Oye, yo había ganado!- se quejó Isabelle.

-Y ahora ganó Jace- aclaró Magnus limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado por la risa. Dejaron las latas y platicaron un poco mas, hasta que una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno pequeños, nosotras tenemos que retirarnos- dijo Shequida con una mueca triste apagando la alarma de su celular.

-Si, ya es tarde, o bueno temprano- dijo Dreuxilla mirando su teléfono y soltando una risa. Robert se fijó en el celular mas cercano, las 5 y media de la mañana, sus hijos debían de regresar al menos a las 9 a Nueva York.

-Mimi y yo compartimos departamento, pero podemos llevarlos a donde ustedes quieran- dijo Madonna abrazando un brazo de Magnus.

-Tienen hotel? Si gustan pueden quedarse en nuestra sala- dijo Mimi mirando a Jace.

-Oh no, necesitamos seguir en movimiento- explicó el rubio.

-Bueno, necesitan que los llevemos a algún lugar?- preguntó Mimi.

-De hecho necesitamos un vuelo a Los Ángeles, podrían llevarnos al aeropuerto?- preguntó Magnus llamando la atención de los Lightwood.

-Que? Los Ángeles?- preguntó Alec con ojos muy abierto.

-Los Ángeles!- exclamaron Jace e Izzy.

-No vamos a Los Ángeles, vamos a Nueva York- dijo Alec en tono de hermano mayor. Robert asintió firmemente apoyando a su hijo.

-Reunión- murmuró Magnus haciéndole una seña a los Nefilim para que juntaran cabezas.

-Vamos a votar para expulsar al agua fiestas del grupo?-preguntó Jace señalando a Alec, quien lo miró ofendido y le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-Si volamos a Nueva York serán al menos 5 horas, pero a Los Ángeles son solo unos 45 minutos. En Los Ángeles conozco unos cuantos brujos, ellos nos harán un portal a Nueva York- dijo Magnus en voz baja, Jace e Izzy miraron a Alec, quien era el que siempre se preocupaba, el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo rompiendo el circulo.

-Podrían llevarnos al aeropuerto?- volvió a preguntar Magnus a Madonna.

-Claro que si, cielo, sin problemas!- le explicó Madonna señalando su camioneta.

-Genial- dijo Magnus, todos se despidieron, menos Madonna y Mimi, que se irían juntas.

-Vuelve a visitarnos, cariño- dijo Shequida pellizcando por ultima vez la mejilla de Alec.

-Claro que si- dijo el chico.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Silvetty abrazando a Jace.

-Siempre- dijo el chico con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Y tu, sigue tan fabulosa como siempre- dijo Dreuxilla.

-Mitad Nefilim y mitad Drag Queen- dijo Isabelle haciendo reír a todas.

-Bueno, señoritas, fue un placer conocerlas- dijo Magnus antes de subir al auto. Los tres Cazadores de Sombras lo siguieron, Isabelle se sentó sobre Alec en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Adiós Izzy, Jace, Iglesia, ShuShu!- gritaban las chicas afuera del club. -Adiós!- todos se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban por el camino. Robert se preguntaba si Alec recordaría ese nombre, tal vez lo mencionaría al azar en alguna ocasión para ver su reacción.

-Eso fue de lo mas divertido- dijo Madonna acelerando por el Freeway en dirección al aeropuerto.

-Tienen que visitarnos de nuevo, es de ley!- dijo Mimi.

-Créeme que nos encantaría- le dijo Izzy.

-Cambiemos de lugar- dijo Magnus de pronto, Jace iba en medio y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Como que cambiemos de lugar?- preguntó pero Magnus ya se estaba moviendo.

-Alec, tu ve...- y todo se volvió blanco nuevamente, Robert rodó los ojos, si bien podía ser que no hubiese pasado nada en ese trayecto, le molestaba quedarse en blanco así de la nada. A los pocos segundos la imagen volvió, Jace y Magnus estaban inclinados sobre la ventanilla del auto de Madonna y se despedían sonrientes. Alec estaba de pie junto a su hermana, rojo hasta las orejas y con los labios hinchados y muy rojos, Robert alzo una ceja y entonces vio que Isabelle se aplicaba un poco de labial para los labios resecos, supuso que Alec también se había puesto, sin importarle que el labial diera un tono rojo.

-Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda- les dijo Magnus, también con los labios rojos, debía estar haciendo un frio tremendo para que los tres se pusieran labial.

-Fue un placer, ahora anden que si no no alcanzaran boleto- les dijo Madonna. Los cuatro se despidieron de Madonna y Mimi mientras se alejaban en el auto.

-Bien, ahora a buscar transporte- dijo Magnus entrando en el aeropuerto, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de los hangares de aviones privados- hola, buenas noches, tengo un vuelo reservado en unos 20 minutos.

-Claro, si me permite la documentación- dijo el guardia de seguridad.

-Si por supuesto, aquí tiene- dijo Magnus entregándole una servilleta con un símbolo brillante en ella. El guardia Mundano se quedo mirando el símbolo unos segundos antes de asentir satisfecho. Robert alzó una ceja, ahora si podía hacer magia?

-Todo en orden, adelante- dijo y Magnus les hizo una señal para que se apresuraran. Caminaron por entre los hangares buscando algún avión que estuviera listo. Caminaron a paso rápido hasta que encontraron un avión pequeño con el piloto haciendo el chequeo exterior. Se acercaron rápidamente y Magnus fue hasta el piloto.

-Hola! Necesitamos que nos lleves- dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente, el piloto levantó la mirada de los papeles y lo miró.

-Pero esta reservado para...

-Nosotros- dijo Magnus tronando los dedos, el Mundano parpadeó varias veces antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta del avión privado.

-Vamos a robar un avión?!- preguntó Alec alarmado.

-No robamos nada, lo tomamos prestado, ademas llevamos al dueño con nosotros y ya todo esta pagado, vamos, arriba!- le dijo Magnus empujándolo para que subiera por la pequeña escalera y dándole una nalgada cuando llegaba al final y entraba al avión- ustedes dos, vamos.

-De donde sacaste tanta magia?- preguntó Isabelle mirando lo fácil que era para Magnus usar su magia con Mundanos en ese momento. Robert también quería saber eso.

-Tu hermano ayudó mucho- le explicó cerrándole un ojo, Izzy soltó una risita y Robert se quedo completamente confundido, tal vez Alec le había dado energía al brujo. Jace e Izzy subieron ganándose una nalgada de Magnus cada uno también, por último Magnus subió los escalones saltando y se dio a si mismo una nalgada al llegar arriba. El avión tenia solo seis asientos y el pequeño bar al fondo estaba repleto de bebidas, ninguno de los cuatro espero un segundo para tomar una cada uno.

-A donde nos dirigimos, señor Richardson?- preguntó el piloto, Magnus alzo una ceja.

-Claro, Richardson. Vamos a Los Ángeles lo mas rápido que puedas- dijo palmeando el hombro del piloto antes de tomar asiento junto a Alec. La imagen se disipó y el fondo blanco volvió, la imagen de Magnus apareció nuevamente.

-Bla, bla, bla, básicamente fue una siesta de 45 minutos- explicó Magnus, Robert asintió sin pensarlo, como si quisiera darle a entender a la imagen de Magnus que entendía. Después la imagen volvió, sus hijos y el brujo salían del LAX hacia las calles de Los Ángeles. Aparentemente se habían llevado la dotación de alcohol del avión, cada uno llevaba una botella y un vaso en las manos.

-Bien, ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Alec antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Magnus sacando su teléfono. Izzy se sentó en la banqueta y Alec junto a ella. Jace dejó su botella junto a sus hermanos y fue a recargarse en la parte trasera de un auto.

-No debí comer tanto en el avión- dijo Jace sobándose el estomago.

-Insistías en que todo era gratis- le dijo Izzy. Alec rió pasandole un brazo por los hombros a su hermana.

-Bueno, pues lo era, pero aun así...

-Jace...- la advertencia de Alec no llego a tiempo, el auto en el que Jace se recargaba ya había arrancado y se alejaba. Jace, al estar recargado por completo en el auto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que se fue hacia atrás hasta el suelo lanzando su bebida por los aires y bañando a Magnus.

-Oye!- se quejó el brujo, Alec e Isabelle estaban recostados sobre la acera soltando tremendas carcajadas. Robert también había comenzado a reír preguntándose donde habían quedado los reflejos instantáneos del rubio. Jace se quedo tirado en la calle quejándose.

-Oh por Raziel! Mi trasero ya se dividió en cuatro!- se quejaba el rubio sobándose el trasero mientras se retorcía exageradamente- oh, me muero!

-No seas exagerado- le dijo Alec entre risas. Jace siguió revolcándose de su "supremo dolor".

-Serás tonto- dijo Magnus limpiándose el liquido de la cabeza.

-Que me estoy muriendo! Me les voy y no les importa!- se quejó Jace mirándolos dolido. Robert no podía parar de reír del drama que hacia el rubio.

-No seas ridículo, no tienes nada- le dijo Alec sin dejar de reír.

-De pie, Nefilim, hora de irnos- dijo Magnus caminando hacia el puesto de taxis.

-A donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Alec ayudando a sus hermanos a levantarse, Isabelle aun no podía dejar de reír y Jace seguía fingiendo su muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Vamos con un amigo mio- dijo Magnus pidiendo un taxi. Después de que el taxi casi arrolla a Jace por que el rubio no quería moverse de su lecho de muerte, los cuatro se metieron en el auto amarillo y emprendieron rumbo a la casa del amigo de Magnus que les haría un portal a Nueva York. Robert vio blanco unos segundos y la imagen volvió con el taxi alejándose por la calle y sus hijos y Magnus de pie frente a un edificio.

-Seguro que es aquí?- preguntó Jace mirando el edificio blanco sin ventanas y con luces de neón formando símbolos que no entendía.

-Sip, este es su negocio- dijo Magnus dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de cristal, el único acceso visible. Los cuatro entraron y de inmediato escucharon el sonido de música distante, como si estuviera sonando en otra habitación. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una pequeña recepción, las paredes y muebles blancos hacían que el lugar pareciera brillar, la alfombra tenia un estampado extraño, de color morado, verde y azul, era lo único con color en el lugar.

-Buenos días! Desean una sala para cuatro?- preguntó una chica detrás de un mostrador blanco, la chica era asiática y traía el cabello en dos colitas estilo Harayuku, también vestía un kimono corto de colores.

-No, estoy buscando a Ruly, me dijo que estaba aquí- explicó Magnus.

-Oh, usted debe ser Magnus, el señor Ruly lo espera, sígame por favor- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a una escalera detrás del mostrador, los otros cuatro la siguieron, escuchaban la música subir de volumen con cada escalón que subían- salón numero 13.

-Gracias- dijo Magnus ingresando al pasillo y buscando la puerta con el numero 13. La encontró rápidamente y la abrió. Una estridente música se dejo escuchar y las luces de colores iluminaron el blanco pasillo. Robert entrecerró los ojos para ajustarse a la reducida iluminación.

-Magnus!- gritó alguien en cuanto entraron en el pequeño cuarto. Dentro había dos sillones pegados a las paredes y una mesa baja en el centro, a diferencia del exterior, el cuarto era completamente negro y las luces de colores resaltaban casi mareándolos. Había solo tres personas dentro, un brujo de piel rojo ladrillo y dos chicas asiáticas con kimonos de colores, cada una con un micrófono en la mano.

-Ruly!- dijo Magnus dirigiéndose al brujo, los tres Nefilim observaron la pantalla pegada a la pared, mostraba la letra de la canción que estaba sonando.

-Karaoke- murmuró Jace rápidamente tomando el libro de canciones y buscando una que le gustara. Robert se dio una palmada en el rostro, nunca había visto al chico cantar, pero con lo ebrio que estaba, de seguro daría un espectáculo excelente.

-No empieces! Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Alec arrebatándole el libro, pero su hermana se lo arrebató a él.

-Ruly, vengo de emergencia- dijo Magnus sentándose junto a una de las chicas, que no dejaban de cantar.

-Claro, claro, el portal- dijo Ruly restándole importancia al tema con un ademan de la mano. Ruly era un brujo bajito y muy delgadito, su cabello rubio resaltaba con lo rojizo de su piel.

-Si, el portal, de verdad lo necesitamos- dijo Magnus mirando como Ruly engullía una dona de dos mordidas.

-Claro que lo haré para ti, Magnus, pero primero canta!- le dijo quitándole un micrófono a una de las chicas y tendiéndoselo a Magnus. Magnus suspiró mirando a los Nefilim, Isabelle y Jace estaban enfrascados leyendo el libro de canciones, Alec le dedicó una severa mirada de advertencia. Robert alzo una ceja sorprendido de lo mucho que su primogénito se parecía a Maryse.

-Ruly, prometo visitarte pronto...

-Se que un pronto para ti son mínimo cincuenta años, Magnus, no te dejare ir hasta que cantes una canción conmigo!- dijo Ruly fingiendo una pataleta.

-Ruly, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me das un micrófono- dijo Magnus cruzando los brazos. Ruly soltó una tremenda carcajada y Alec alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo, no me puedes rechazar una invitación a Karaoke, Magnus- dijo el brujo de piel rojiza con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ruly...

-Una canción, Magnus! Se que no puedes resistirte- lo provocó Ruly balanceando el micrófono como si quisiera hipnotizarlo, había conocido a Magnus en una fiesta de Karaoke en ese preciso local, y le había sido imposible quitarle el micrófono al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en toda la noche, cantaba todas y cada una de las canciones que ponían.

-Es que...- Magnus se giró y miró suplicante a Alec, era el único del que en verdad le importaba su opinión. El ojiazul miró directo a los ojos de gato de Magnus y negó resignado ante la mirada de gatito indefenso.

-Solo una- dijo Alec a modo de advertencia, pero sonreía. Magnus le sonrió también antes de quitarles el libro a Jace e Izzy.

-Oye!- se quejaron ambos Lightwood. Robert suspiró, aparentemente Alec no se parecía tanto a su madre.

-Cada quien cantará una canción y después les haré su portal- saltó Ruly aplaudiendo, las dos chicas a su lado también aplaudieron y le tendieron los micrófonos a los Nefilim.

-Oh, no, yo no canto- dijo Alec, rechazando el micrófono que le tendía una de las chicas.

-Oh, vamos, Alec, una canción- dijo Jace aceptando el micrófono mientras programaba el Karaoke con la canción que había elegido.

-No, yo así estoy bien- dijo Alec sentándose mientras bebía de su whiskey.

-Dije una cada uno y después el portal- aclaró Ruly- si no cantan una cada uno... no hay portal!

-Que?- preguntó Alec abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Sera mejor que elijas una, hermanito- le dijo Isabelle señalando el enorme libro.

-Y tengo la mía!- anunció Jace dirigiéndose al Karaoke para programar su canción.

-Estoy seguro de que será la canción mas egolatra de todo el repertorio- dijo Magnus buscando entre las paginas alguna canción que le gustara.

-Cállate, ya te vi ahogándonos en purpurina cuando cantes- le dijo Jace tomando el micrófono y esperando que su canción comenzara.

-No te metas con la purpurina, Morgestern!- lo amenazó Magnus pero Jace ya no le prestaba atención, había comenzado su canción.

-Para no molestarse por el apellido, Jace debe estar de veras bien ebrio- dijo Robert alzando una ceja.

-"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly _(Cuando camino por ahí, las chicas me miran como "Diablos es perfecto") _I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak_ (Soy un mujeriego, camino por las calles con mi nuevo estilo) _This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control_ (Así es como voy, el animal print en mis pantalones esta fuera de control) _It's Jace Lightwood with the blond hair on_ (Es Jace Lightwood con cabello rubio) _And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_ (Y como Bruce Leroy estoy brillando)"- Jace estaba en todo su papel de Divo genial mientras cantaba y meneaba la cadera al ritmo de la música. Robert, Alec e Izzy estaban riendo a carcajadas, Ruly y Magnus silbaban fuertemente animando al chico a que bailara- "_Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _Ah... I work out_ (Ah... Me ejercito) _Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _I work out_ (Me ejercito)"  
-Y vaya que lo hace!- exclamó Isabelle cuando Jace se alzó las mangas de su playera para mostrar sus músculos.  
-"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_ (Cuando camino a algún sitio, esto es lo que veo) _Everybody stops and they staring at me _(Todos se detienen y me miran a mi) _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it _(Tengo pasión en mis pantalones y no tengo miedo de mostrarlo, mostrarlo, mostrarlo)"- Jace saltó a la mesa de centro para la siguiente parte de la canción, Ruly tronó los dedos y un fajo de billetes de dólar apareció en cada mano de los cuatro espectadores.

-Muestralo, Jace!- gritó Magnus.  
-"_I'm sexy and I know it_ (Soy sexy y lo se)"- Jace comenzó un movimiento pelvico dirigiendo su "asunto" hacia todos los presentes, Isabelle no podía de risa, Magnus no dejaba de silbar y Alec le lanzaba billetes a su hermano.

-Deberías dedicarte a esto, Jace- dijo Alec soltando una carcajada.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- murmuró Robert soltando una risa, su hijo bien podía mantener el Instituto entero el solo bailando así.  
-"_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_ (Cuando camino por el centro comercial, la seguridad no puede controlarlas) _And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks_ (Y cuando voy a la playa, con mi traje de baño tratando de broncear mis cachetes)"- Jace se giró y sacudió el trasero ganándose gritos emocionados por parte de los otros cuatro.

-Mucha ropa!- gritó Isabelle poniendo un billete en los sobresalientes boxers de su hermano.

-"_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_ (Así es como voy, vamos chicas es hora de irnos) _We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous _(Nos dirigimos al bar, baby no te pongas nerviosa) _No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced_ (Sin zapatos, sin camisa, pero aun así me atienden)"- Jace se sacó los zapatos y la camisa y volvió a bailar.  
-Yo te atiendo!- le gritó Ruly lanzándole un puñado de billetes.

-Ay, por el Ángel- dijo Robert negando con la cabeza, en definitiva nunca dejaría que alguno de sus hijos trabajara de stripper.  
-"_Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _Ah... I work out _(Ah... Me ejercito) _Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _I work out _(Me ejercito)"- Jace mostraba ahora su musculoso torso a todos, Magnus hacia fallidos intentos discretos por hacer que Alec no mirara, pero el chico estaba perdido idolatrando a su Parabatai- "_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see _(Cuando camino a algún sitio, esto es lo que veo) _Everybody stops and they staring at me _(Todos se detienen y me miran a mi) _I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it,_ _show it _(Tengo pasión en mis pantalones y no tengo miedo de mostrarlo, mostrarlo, mostrarlo)"  
-Muéstralo de verdad, Jace!- gritó Isabelle y Alec le hizo segunda.  
-"_I'm sexy and I know it _(Soy sexy y lo se)"- de no ser por que perdería el equilibrio y el ritmo de la canción si se quitaba los pantalones, Jace si les hubiera mostrado lo sexy que era, pero se limitó a volver a su movimiento pelvico dejando que Izzy y Ruly le colocaran billetes en los boxers.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alec, podrías vivir de esto, Jace- rió Magnus.  
-"_Check it out _(Mira esto) _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_ (Meneo, meneo, meneo, meneo, si) _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_ (Meneo, meneo, meneo, meneo, si, si)"- Jace sacudió el trasero con cada "wiggle" que mencionaba. Izzy y Magnus se dedicaron a nalguearlo en todo el proceso de baile- "_Do the wiggle, man. I do the wiggle, man_ (Haz el meneo, hombre. Haré el meneo, hombre) _Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_ (Soy sexy y lose)"  
-Oh, vaya que lo sabe!- dijo Ruly mientras Jace seguía bailando sobre la mesa. Robert miró al brujo con ojos entrecerrados, miraba a Jace como si se lo estuviera comiendo.  
-"_Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _Ah... I work out_ (Ah... Me ejercito) _Ah... Girl look at that body_ (Ah... Chica mira este cuerpo) _Ah... I work out_ (Ah... Me ejercito)"- Jace bajó de la mesa aun meneando el trasero y se giró a tiempo para la ultima frase de la canción- "_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! _(Soy sexy y lo se)"

-Ese es mi hermano!- gritó Isabelle sin dejar de aplaudir.

-Sexy, Jace!- exclamó Alec ganándose una severa mirada de Magnus.

-Calificación- dijo Ruly señalando la pantalla, en efecto, el Karaoke calificaba la recepcionista del cantante, y ahora mostraba la calificación de Jace.

-Jace, mira! Obtuviste un 9.2!- dijo Isabelle señalando la pantalla.

-Como que 9.2?! Eso era al menos un 11!- se quejó Jace- como califica este aparato?!

-Directo al ego- murmuró Robert con una risa.

-El aparato esta hechizado, toma toda la presentación, el baile, la actuación, la voz, lo toma todo en cuenta y te da tu calificación, el 10 es la calificación perfecta- explicó Ruly. Jace se quejó de que su calificación debería ser mayor. Discutieron por unos minutos mientras Alec programaba su canción en el aparato.

-Insisto en que tu Karaoke se averió- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos, la música volvió a sonar pero no pusieron mucha atención, cosa que Alec agradecía, solo quería cantar su canción y salir de ese lugar.

-No se averió nada- dijo Ruly tomando otra dona sin prestar mucha atención a Jace- mi Karaoke es honesto.

-Pues si es tan honesto como tu, no creo que sea confiable- rió Magnus. Alec se aclaró la garganta y se pegó a la pantalla para no llamar la atención de nadie, ya estaba completamente sonrojado y sería mejor si nadie lo veía. Robert solo le echo un vistazo a Alec y volvió a Jace, le preocupaba que el chico, como era muy capaz, enfadara al brujo dueño del local y este le hiciera algo.

-Dedicada a alguien especial?- preguntó Isabelle en voz baja mirando la canción que su hermano había elegido, "No one" de Alicia Keys.

-Tal vez- murmuró Alec sonrojándose aun mas antes de comenzar a cantar- "_I just want you close_ (Solo te quiero cerca) _Where you can stay forever_ (En donde podamos estar por siempre) _You can be sure_ (Puedes estar seguro) _That it will only get better_ (De que las cosas solo mejoraran)".

-Tienes que revisarlo! Volveré a cantar para probar que esta mal- dijo Jace tomando el libro nuevamente.

-Nada de cantar otra vez, es una canción cada uno!- se quejó Isabelle quitándole el libro. Robert suspiró resignado, y ahora Isabelle se unía a la discusión. Ruly rodó los ojos tomando el micrófono restante para esconderlo. Magnus ya no les prestaba atención, de echo no le prestaba atención a nada mas que a Alec.  
-"_You and me together _(Tu y yo juntos) _Through the days and nights_ (Los días y las noches) _I don't worry 'cause _(No me preocupa, por que) _Everything's going to be alright_ (Todo va a estar bien)"- siguió cantando Alec, miraba directamente la pantalla pero podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su brujo en la espalda, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas- "_People keep talking they can say what they like_ (La gente sigue hablando, pueden decir lo que quieran) _But all i know is everything's going to be alright _(Pero todo lo que se es que todo va a estar bien)"

-No es justo! No sabía que calificaba!- Jace estaba por hacer un berrinche, intentó quitarle de nuevo el libro a Izzy.

-No seas niña! Ya tuviste tu calificación, ya te jodiste!- los dos Lightwood menores comenzaron a pelearse por el libro frente a Ruly. Robert rodó los ojos, el alcohol los hacia comportarse aun mas como niños.

-Chicos, si lo rompen me lo pagan- les aclaró el brujo de piel rojiza.  
-"_No one, no one, no one_ (Nadie, nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _(Puede sentir lo que yo siento) _No one, no one, no one _(Nadie, nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_ (Puede sentir lo que yo siento por ti, por ti, por ti) _Can get in the way of what I feel for you _(Puede sentir lo que siento por ti)"- Alec rezaba a todos los ángeles para que la canción terminara pronto, aparentemente nadie mas que Magnus le ponía atención, pero seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo- "_When the rain is pouring down_ (Cuando esta lloviendo a cantaros)_ And my heart is hurting_ (Y me duele el corazón) _You will always be around _(Siempre estarás a mi lado) _This I know for certain_ (Estoy seguro de eso)"

-Isabelle, no seas egoísta!- Jace tiró del libro con mucha fuerza, lógicamente era mas fuerte que la chica, así que se trajo el libro con todo y chica hacia él, cayendo sobre el sillón enseguida de Ruly.

-Jace! La calificación no cambiará si vuelves a cantar- aclaró Ruly.

-Por que no?!- exclamó el Cazador de Sombras poniéndose de pie y lanzando a Isabelle al suelo.

-Niños- murmuró Robert negando lentamente con la cabeza, se preguntaba si sus hijos recordaban haberse comportado así, acaso sentirían vergüenza? Descartó la idea al recordar como Isabelle y Jace habían peleado por una de las dagas en la sala de armas, si, eso había sido aun mas infantil.

-Tarado, me tiraste!- se quejó Isabelle poniéndose de pie y empujando a Jace.  
-"_You and me together_ (Tu y yo juntos) _Through the days and nights_ (Los días y las noches) _I don't worry 'cause_ (No me preocupo por que) _Everything's going to be alright _(Todo va a estar bien) _People keep talking they can say what they like _(La gente sigue hablando, pueden decir lo que quieran) _But all i know is everything's going to be alright_ (Pero todo lo que se es que todo va a estar bien)"- cantó Alec sin prestar atención a l escándalo a su espalda, no quería interrumpir la pelea entre sus hermanos, así no le ponían atención.

-Todo bien- susurró Magnus a su oído y Alec, que no creyó que podría sonrojarse mas, se puso rojo como tomate hasta las orejas.

-"_No one, no one, no one _(Nadie, nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling _(Puede sentir lo que yo siento) _No one, no one, no one_ (Nadie, nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you _(Puede sentir lo que yo siento por ti, por ti, por ti) _Can get in the way of what I feel_ (Puede sentir lo que yo siento)"- a Alec apenas si le salia la voz de lo avergonzado que estaba, pero bueno, sabía que era culpa suya por elegir esa canción.

-Deja de empujarme, loca!- se quejó Jace tomando a Izzy de los brazos.

-Tu, suéltame!- se quejó la chica, forcejeando contra la fuerza superior de Jace.

-Oigan, tranquilos- dijo Ruly. Robert sentía la necesidad de regañarlos, pero sabia que de nada serviría, y tenía que quitarse esas ganas por que tampoco podría regañarlos cuando terminara toda esa presentación.  
-"_I know some people search the world _(Se que algunas personas buscan por el mundo) _To find something like what we have _(Tratando de encontrar algo como lo que tenemos)_ I know people will try, try to divide, something so real_ (Se que algunas personas trataran, trataran de dividir, algo tan real) _So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_ (Así que hasta el final seguiré diciéndote que no hay nadie mas)"- Alec vio de reojo como Magnus caía sentado en un sillón.

-Maldita sea, Alec, eres perfecto- susurró Magnus tan bajo que nadie mas lo escuchó, no podía apartar la mirada de su Nefilim.

-Ya! Dejen de pelearse! Arruinaran la actuación de su hermano- reprendió Ruly a Isabelle y Jace, Robert estuvo a punto de agradecerle al brujo que los hubiera regañado y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de la canción de Alec, se giró para verlo.  
-"_No one, no one_ (Nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_ (Puede sentir lo que yo siento) _No one, no one, no one_ (Nadie, nadie, nadie) _Can get in the way of what I feel for you_ (Puede sentir lo que yo siento por ti)"- Alec terminó la ultima parte de la canción con todos mirándolo. Cuando la música dejó de sonar, el chico se giró lentamente aun sonrojado y con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-9.4! Bien Alec!- exclamó Isabelle aplaudiendo junto con Jace. Magnus sonreía ampliamente y... todo se volvió blanco.

-Oh, vamos!- se quejó Robert, se había perdido la actuación de Alec y ahora no podía oír los comentarios que le daban. La imagen volvió a los pocos segundos con Magnus programando el Karaoke, Alec estaba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación y aparentemente luchaba por desenredar su suéter para poder ponérselo, Isabelle le susurraba algo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, Alec se ponía mas y mas rojo con cada palabra que salia de los labios de su hermana. Jace reía fuertemente junto a una de las chicas que estaba con Ruly.

-Sigo yo! Sigo yo, pongan atención!- dijo Magnus llamando la atención de todos. Izzy volvió a apoderarse del libro y Alec, que ya había logrado ponerse su suéter, se sentó en el lugar que Magnus había dejado vacío, seguía sonrojado pero reía bobamente.

Magnus se puso de pie frente a la pantalla bailando al ritmo de la música mientras hacia malabares con el micrófono en sus manos. Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor mirando el espectáculo. La canción "Fashionista" de Jimmy James comenzó a sonar.

-"_Everybody line up!_ (Todo el mundo a formarse!) _The show is about to start!_ (El show esta por comenzar!)"- cantó mientras señalaba a los presentes y, con un tronido de sus dedos, los ponía de pie sobre sus lugares en los sillones- "_Places! The show is about to start_ (A sus lugares! El show esta por comenzar)"

-Oh, esto será grandioso- dijo Ruly aplaudiendo.

_-"You have to show a look, have a look or give a look_ (debes mostrar un look, tener un look o dar un look)"- cantó el brujo señalando primero a si mismo, luego a Isabelle y por último a Ruly- "_Faces... Beautiful..._ (Rostros... Hermosos...)"- señaló a Alec, quien se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreír- "_No one ugly allowed _(No se admiten feos)"- finalizó señalando a Jace.

-Que quieres decir con eso, Bane?!- exclamó Jace indignado.

-"_Are you ready?_ (Están listos?) _Here we go_ (Aquí vamos)"- les dijo Magnus antes de girarse a la pantalla y comenzar a hacer movimientos dramáticos con la letra- "_Fashion is the art_ (La moda es el arte) _Designers are the Gods_ (Los diseñadores son los Dioses) _Models play the part of Angels in the dark_ (Las modelos hacen el papel de Ángeles en la oscuridad) _Wich one of you will ever dare to go against that beauty is a trade and everyone gets paid_ (Quien de ustedes se atreverá a ir en contra de que la belleza es un bien y a todos paga bien) _Fashionista, how do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?) _Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?)"

-Oh, esa canción es tuya, Magnus!- exclamó Isabelle, aplaudiendo mientras bailaba. De pronto, purpurina comenzó a caer suavemente desde el techo del salón, era de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-"_New York, London, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, I think that's in Japan _(Creo que eso es en Japón) _Asia, Malasya, Las Vegas to play, LA, if you pay my way_ (Las Vegas para jugar, LA, si pagas mi boleto) _Fashionista, how do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?) _Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?)"- Magnus volvió a girarse hacia sus espectadores- listos para ser parte de mi acto?

-Parte?- preguntó Alec alzando una ceja, los demás gritaron animadamente. Una ligera capa de purpurina comenzaba a cubrir a todo y a todos.

-"_Who are you wearing? _(A quien llevas puesto?)"- siguió cantando Magnus primero señalando a Jace antes de comenzar a tronar los dedos con cada nombre de diseñador que mencionaba- "_Sean Jean, Calvin Klein, Donna Karan's Fashion Line"_ *Jace se sorprende al ver que una playera, unos boxers y un gorro de mencionadas marcas respectivamente aparecen en su cuerpo*

-Eso es genial!- exclamó Izzy impaciente por que fuera su turno y Magnus apareciera prendas de diseñador en ella.

-_"Valentino, YSL, Farragamo and Chanel" _*Pantalones, playera, bufanda y lentes, respectivamente, aparecen puestos en Ruly*- Magnus se giró hacia Isabelle indicándole que modelara- "_Holstein, Gucci, Figla, Rucci, don't forget my Pucci_ (no olvides mi Pucci)" *Izzy modela mientras un gorro, aretes, pulseras, cinturón y unos hermosos zapatos aparecieron en su cuerpo* "_Fendi and Armani, God I miss Gianni_ (Dios, extraño a Gianni)" *Unos pulcros zapatos, una camisa de botones y un gorro vintage aparecieron en Alec* "_Kenneth Cole, Michael Korrs, Mr. Ford I can't afford_ (Mr. Ford no lo puedo pagar)" *Isabelle giró sobre el sillón modelando el vestido y el reloj que Magnus le había dado*

-Y a mi me dejarás en boxers?- preguntó Jace al ver que a Ruly y a Alec si los había cubierto. Magnus se giró hacia el rubio rodando los ojos.

-_"D&G and BCBG, looking good is never easy_ (verse bien nunca es fácil)" *Jace sintió unas gafas de sol y unos pantalones aparecer en él y sonrió satisfecho* "_Alexander Perkovich, Naomi Campbell such a bitch!_ (Naomi Campbell es una perra!)" *un pulcro traje negro apareció sobre Alec haciéndolo lucir increíble*- Magnus miró al ojiazul y se relamió los labios inconscientemente, después siguió su actuación girándose hacia Ruly- "_I wanna be Delgada, to fit into my Prada _(Quiero ser Delgada, para entrar en mis Prada)" *unas gruesas pulseras y unos zapatos blancos aparecieron en el otro brujo* "_Oscar De la Renta, Louis Vuitton"_ *A Izzy se le escapó un gritito emocionado al ver los lentes de sol y la preciosa bolsa en sus manos* "_Imitation of Christ, beauty has a price _(Imitación? Cristo, no! La belleza tiene un precio)"

-Sii!

-Woo-Hoo!

-Esta cosa aprieta- dijo Alec sintiendo como los pantalones le quedaban bastante justos.

-Te quedan perfectos! Solo que estas acostumbrado a traer todo holgado- lo regaño Izzy sin dejar de apreciar sus cosas.

-"_Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?) _Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?) _Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?) _Fashionista, How do you look?_ (Fashionista, como te ves?)- Magnus se giró hacia su audiencia para el final de la canción- "_What are you wearing?!_ (Que estas usando?!)"

-Bravisimo!- gritó Ruly aplaudiendo mientras mas purpurina caía del techo.

-Magnus, eso si fue un show!- dijo Jace aun saltando sobre su sillón junto con Alec, quien al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a sus pantalones.

-Estas cosas son hermosas y... desaparecieron!- exclamó Isabelle alarmada.

-Claro que desaparecieron, creías que te iba a regalar mas de 4,500 dolares en prendas de marca, estas loca?- le dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza. Isabelle lo miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de concentrar su atención en el libro de canciones.

-9.8!- exclamó Ruly cuando la pantalla dio la calificación de Magnus, todos aplaudieron admirados.

-Sii! Superen eso!- exclamó Magnus lanzandole el micrófono a la Cazadora de Sombras que ahora pasaba a su lado.

-Yo lo superaré- dijo Isabelle atrapando el micrófono y dirigiéndose al aparato para poner su canción.

-Ppprrff! Por favor!- se burló Magnus sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Claro que lo haré!- exclamó Isabelle mientras tomaba un micrófono y se ponía frente a la pantalla.

-Que no aprendió nada con la escenita de la boda?- se preguntó Robert negando con la cabeza.

-No, no lo harás- dijo Magnus tomando su bebida muy seguro de su mismo.

-Tendré mejor calificación que tu!- le gritó Isabelle mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Quieres apostar?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja. A Izzy le brillaron los ojos.

-Apostemos un baile! Strip tease!- le dijo Isabelle extendiendo su mano. Magnus sonrió peligrosamente dándole la mano, cerrando el trato. Robert se alarmó, mas le valía a ese brujo no haber hecho bailar eróticamente a su hija!

-Veamos que tienes, Lightwood- le dijo Magnus sentándose cómodamente mientras bebía su whiskey. Isabelle se giró con una sonrisa.

-Voy a cantar un himno para nuestro Viernes Tranquilo- anunció la chica antes de que la canción "Bad Influence" de Pink comenzara a sonar.

-Tu canción, Iz- dijo Alec riendo burlonamente.

-En definitiva, mala influencia para tus hermanos- Izzy y Alec lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

-"_Alright sir_ (Muy bien, señor) _Sure I'll have another one it's early_ (Claro que tomaré otro, aun es temprano)"- Izzy se inclinó para tomar su bebida de la mesa- "_Three olives, shake it up I like it dirty_ (Con tres aceitunas y agítalo, me gusta sucio) _Tequila for my bro it makes him flirty_ (Tequila para mi hermano, lo pone coqueto)"- se sentó junto a Alec revolviendole el cabello, el chico se sonrojó y manoteó para quitarse a su hermana de encima, la chica cedió y fue junto a Jace- "_Trust me, I'm the instigator of under wear showing up here and there, uh oh_ (Confía en mi, soy la instigadora de ropa interior, mostrándola por aquí y por allá, uh oh)"

-Izzy!- exclamó Jace cuando su hermana, con un rápido movimiento, tiró de sus boxers para que sobresalieran por sobre el pantalón, todos rieron.

-"_I'm always on a mission from the get go _(Siempre estoy en una misión para sonsacar) _So what if is only one o'clock in the afternoon_ (Y que si apenas es la una de la tarde) _It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of your life_ (Nunca es demasiado temprano para enviar las invitaciones de la ultima noche de tu vida)"- Isabelle tiró de sus dos hermanos para ponerlos de pie y que bailaran con ella.

-No beberé tequila!

-"_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, I can't help it I like to party is genetic, It's electrifying _(Señor, señor, señor, no puedo evitarlo me gusta la fiesta, es genética, es electrizante)"- los tres Lightwood cantaron haciendo reír a los brujos- "_Wind it up and watch me go _(Pon atención y ve como voy) _Where she stops, nobody knows_ (Cuando se detiene, nadie lo sabe) _A good excuse to be a bad inflience on you_ (Es una buena excusa para ser una mala influencia para ti)"- Jace e Isabelle señalaron a Alec, quien simplemente rio inocentemente antes de volver a su lugar en el sillón.

-Por lo menos lo admiten- dijo el ojiazul antes de tomar su bebida.

-"_Alright ma'am, calm down I know your son said he was in my house_ (Muy bien, señora, cálmese, se que su hijo dijo que estaba en mi casa)"- Magnus, al ver que la presentación de Isabelle iba perfecta, se apresuró a intentar arruinarla- "_He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out_ (Era el capitan del equipo de futbol pero lo rechazé)"- Magnus intentó quitarle el micrófono a Izzy, pero la chica saltó sobre la mesa para escapar- "_He wasn't the firs and he won't be the last to tone it down_ (No fue el primero ni será el ultimo en tratar de tenerme) _It happens all the time_ (Pasa todo el tiempo)"- Izzy se burló cuando Magnus intentó quitarle el micrófono de nuevo pero falló. El brujo la miró con ojos entrecerrados y después le abrazó las piernas.

-Magnus, es trampa!- se quejó Alec sin dejar de sonreír, Jace había subido los pies a la mesa intentando hacer caer a Izzy o a Magnus, quien se atravesara primero.

-"_I'm a story to tell the alibi_ (Soy buena para que me usen como coartada)"- Izzy forcejeaba para quitarse a Magnus de encima, Jace seguía moviendo las piernas sobre la mesa como si fueran serpientes- "_They wanna go home and I ask then why _(Cuando quieren ir a casa yo les pregunto por que) _It's daylight, not night_ (Es de día, no de noche)"- Alec ya tiraba de Magnus para que soltara a su hermana, quien a pesar del forcejeo, no dejaba de cantar a la perfección toda la letra de la canción. Ruly los miraba riendo como loco- "_They might need a break from the real life, get a life_ (Podrían necesitar un descanso de la vida real, consiguete una vida) _It gets to be too much sometimes_ (A veces se vuelve demasiado)" MAGNUS!- gritó Isabelle alejándose un segundo de la canción para regañar al brujo, la chica logró sacar una pierna del agarre del brujo, Jace no paraba de reír intentando hacer que los otros cayeran- "_It's never too late to send out all_ _the invitations to the last night of your life_ (Nunca es demasiado tarde para enviar las invitaciones a la ultima noche de tu vida)"- todo pasó rápido: Izzy pataleó un poco dándole a Alec en la nariz, Magnus corrió hacia el chico para ver si estaba bien, después Izzy se atoró con la pierna de Jace, provocando que el chico pegara un grito cuando el afinado tacón de su hermana le había dado en la pantorrilla, por último Izzy se precipitó al suelo.

-Idiota!- gritó la chica mirando a Magnus, que estaba ocupado revisando la nariz de Alec.

-La canción! Isabelle, canta!- le recodó Ruly.

-"_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, I can't help it I like to party is genetic, It's electrifying_ (Señor, señor, señor, no puedo evitarlo me gusta la fiesta, es genética, es electrizante)"- la Cazadora de Sombras se volvió a subir a la mesa lanzandole una severa mirada a Jace, pero el rubio ya no subiría las piernas, ese tacón casi le había atravesado la pierna- "_Wind it up and watch me go_ (Pon atención y ve como voy) _Where she stops, nobody knows_ (Cuando se detiene, nadie lo sabe) _A good excuse to be a bad inflience on you_ (Es una buena excusa para ser una mala influencia para ti)"- Isabelle se lanzó entre su hermano y Magnus para separarlos, abrazar a Alec y volver a señalarlo, sabia que ella y Jace eran capaces de mal influenciar al ojiazul a pesar de que era el mayor. Alec rodó los ojos y abrazó a su hermana haciendo que Magnus resoplara y retomara su intento de arruinar la presentación d ella chica.

-Isabelle, creo que me rompiste un hueso- murmuró Jace.

-"_I'm off to see the doctor, I hope he has a cure _(Me voy a ver al doctor, espero él tenga la cura)"- Magnus volvió a atacar a Isabelle, quien saltó sobre la mesa evitándolo pero sin dejar de cantar.

-Magnus, ya!- lo regaño Alec acercándose con cuidado para no resultar herido nuevamente.

-"_I hope she makes me better, what does that even mean? We don't know!_ (Espero me haga sentir mejor, que significa es? No lo sabemos!)"- Magnus tomó lo primero que pudo, que fue uno de los tacones plateados de Izzy y tiró de el logrando desprenderlo y hacer que Isabelle perdiera el equilibrio. La chica gritó al caer, Alec se movió rápido intentando salvar a su hermana y Magnus, al verse empujado por Alec y pateado por Izzy, lanzó el tacón por los aires antes de caer sobre un sillón.

-Ouch!- se quejó Jace cuando el tacón le dio en la cabeza casi enterrándose- maldita sea! Me van a matar!

-No puedo... jajaja ya basta... jajaja es demasiado... jajaja- Ruly estaba por orinarse en su lugar mirando a los Lightwood. Isabelle se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, asegurándose de mantener su balance, y siguió con su canción.

-"_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy I can't help it I like to party is genetic, It's electrifying_ (Señor, señor, señor, no puedo evitarlo me gusta la fiesta, es genética, es electrizante)"- Isabelle se movió cojeando, saltando a su hermano, que se había quedado tirado en el piso, y se puso frente a la pantalla- "_Wind it up and watch me go_ (Pon atención y ve como voy) _Where she stops, nobody knows_ (Cuando se detiene, nadie lo sabe) _A good excuse to be a bad inflience on you_ (Es una buena excusa para ser una mala influencia para ti)"- en un intento por volver a señalar a Alec, Isabelle pisó mal con su tacón faltante y se fue hacia adelante lanzando el micrófono directo al rostro de Jace, dicho micrófono le dio en el labio.

-Por el Ángel! Que ya termine, por favor!- suplicó el rubio lloriqueando.

-"_I'm a good excuse_ (Soy una buena excusa) _To be a bad influence on you and you and you_ (Para ser una mala influencia para ti, y para ti, y para ti)"- cantó como pudo Isabelle mientras señalaba a todos los presentes, completamente exhausta en el suelo.

-"_You're too tired?_ (Estas cansada?)"- preguntó Alec para seguir con el final de la canción.  
-"_You're not too tired_ (No estas tan cansado)"- finalizó Izzy con una sonrisa mirando a su hermano.

-9.9!- gritó Alec señalando la pantalla. Izzy se lanzó y abrazó a Jace celebrando. Magnus miró la calificación con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Que?! Pero se partió toda su...

-Esa fue la mejor parte! En definitiva ella ganó!- aclaró Ruly sin dejar de reír.

-Noo!-exclamó Magnus con demasiado drama, lanzándose al sillón mas cercano y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Sii! Vamos Magnus, ven acá!- dijo Isabelle sentándose frente a una mesa y tomando el puñado de billetes de dólar que le tendía Ruly. Magnus estaba echo bolita en su sillón negando frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras se quejaba de su mala suerte, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. Isabelle abrió las piernas y las subió a la mesa señalando a Magnus que se pusiera de pie en medio de ellas- adelante, baila.

-Me siento usado y abusado!- se quejó Magnus sin dejar de reír. Jace y Alec reian fuertemente, el ojiazul le sobaba la espalda al brujo compasivamente.

-Yo voy a usarte y abusarte justo aquí! Anda, muevelo!- volvió a decir Isabelle señalando nuevamente la mesa y lanzando un puñado de billetes.

-Será mejor que le des un buen espectáculo- dijo Jace sentándose al lado de Alec, quien había subido las piernas al sillón y recogido las rodillas hasta pegarlas al pecho, el ojiazul ocultaba su radiante sonrisa detrás de sus rodillas, la verdad era que se moría de ganas por que Isabelle ganara la apuesta. Magnus subió a la mesa frente a Izzy y Ruly puso una canción sensual para que el brujo comenzara a bailar.

-En donde esta ese fondo blanco cuando se necesita- se quejó Robert cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Se negó a ver lo que sucedía y solo escuchó los aplausos, gritos y silbidos que le dedicaban a Magnus y su baile.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Isabelle, Robert levantó la mirada para ver cual era la idea de su hija y justo cuando Izzy giraba a Magnus y lo empujaba en dirección a Alec y Jace, todo volvió a ser blanco.

-Bueno, al menos ya no tendré que ver ese horrible espectáculo- se dijo Robert alegrándose. La imagen volvió con todos afuera del edificio, en el callejón al lado del local.

-Entonces, portal a Nueva York- dijo Ruly tronándose los dedos.

-Sip, de preferencia en la isla de Manhattan- dijo Magnus.

-Los enviaré a donde sea mas sencillo para mi- dijo Ruly, también estaba un

poco ebrio, nada comparado con los otros cuatro, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer un portal a un lugar del que no estaba seguro de su locación.

-Claro, claro, a donde puedas- dijo Jace terminándose su bebida de un trago. Ruly se concentro unos segundos y después apareció un portal, los bordes danzaban titubeantes, pero el portal se veía seguro.

-Visitame y trae a tus Nefilim- le dijo Ruly a Magnus despidiéndose dándole la mano.

-Los traeré- aseguró Magnus. Los tres Cazadores de Sombras ya hacían fila para pasar por el portal.

-Claro que volveremos! Tengo que obtener un 10 perfecto, practicaré mas en la ducha- dijo antes de meterse en el portal.

-Oh, maldición, mi habitación esta junto a la suya- se quejó Alec antes de seguir a su hermano.

-Sabes que podrías vengarte del escándalo si invitaras a "dormir" a Ma...- Robert no supo a quien podría invitar a dormir su hijo, Isabelle había entrado al portal y su voz ya no se escuchaba. Miró como Magnus se despedía con la mano y entraba al portal. Todo se volvió blanco y la imagen volvió con sus hijos desparramados por el suelo en Central Park.

-Que... demonios...- se quejó Magnus cuando se estrelló contra el piso. El idiota de Ruly había abierto el portal a 3 metros del suelo. Insultó lo mas que pudo al brujo de piel roja mientras se ponía de pie.

-OW!- exclamó Jace cuando Isabelle le cayo encima, sacandole el aire de los pulmones.

-Ouch- dijo la chica comenzando a incorporarse, aun sobre Jace.

-Maldita sea!- se quejó Jace mientras Izzy se sentaba sobre él.

-Es lo que pasa cuando confían en la magia borracha- dijo Robert cruzándose de brazos y alegrándose de lo que les había pasado a sus hijos, así aprenderían la lección.

-Oigan, caí en blandito- dijo Izzy dando sentones sobre la espalda de Jace para ver que tan esponjoso estaba.

-Quítate!- gritó Jace poniéndose de pie lanzando al suelo a Isabelle. La chica se apresuró a ponerse de pie con toda la poca gracia que el alcohol le permitía, pero, al no traer tacones iguales, perdió el equilibrio nuevamente cayendo sobre Jace- con un demonio! Isabelle!

-Ya, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo la chica poniéndose de pie con mas cuidado, Jace la siguió. Magnus había caído sobre el pasto y miraba a su alrededor para descubrir en donde estaban.

-Central Park- murmuró Magnus para si y después comenzó a contar a sus Nefilim- chicos...

-Estamos bien- dijeron Jace e Izzy.

-Dos...

-Alec- murmuró Robert mirando alrededor.

-Aahh! Ouch! OW!- un arbusto a su derecha comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

-Alec?!- exclamó preocupado Magnus dirigiéndose hacia el arbusto del que provenía el ruido. Magnus removió las ramas buscando a su ojiazul. Jace se unió en el rescate y encontraron a Alec en el suelo lleno de raspones y arañasos debido a las ramitas en las que había caído- Alec! Por Lilith, estas bien?

-Bien... todo bien- murmuró el chico estirando los brazos para que lo ayudaran a salir del arbusto. Después de unos minutos de gruñidos, raspones y tirones, lograron sacar a Alec de ahí, Magnus le ayudó a Alec a alejarse de ahí, aparentemente no le había pasado nada mas que los raspones. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Instituto, Isabelle hacia lo que podía para no caerse debido a su calzado disparejo, no podía pedir ayuda a sus hermanos por que se veía que a ellos también les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie.

-Aun me sorprendo que lograran llegar a casa- dijo Robert con una ceja alzada.

El sol ya había salido y podían ver algunas personas corriendo o con café en sus manos paseando por el parque, pero no les importaba. Jace manoteaba de vez en cuando quejándose de los bichos que volaban cerca de su cabeza y lo molestaban. Habían decidido no caminar por nos caminos pavimentados del parque para evitar toparse con la gente que ya comenzaba su día, no querían otro problema con los guardias del lugar.

-Arg! Maldita sea! Si veo otro bicho me lo echo!- exclamó Jace después de intentar matar lo que parecía ser una abeja, pero se le escapó de las manos.

-Bzzz- Magnus comenzó a zumbar y a aletear con las manos "volando" alrededor de Jace y Alec. El rubio soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Isabelle, que seguía esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio, también rió.

-Ni así tendrás suerte- le dijo Jace mientras Magnus le daba golpecitos en el hombro con las manos "alas".

-Magnus!- se quejó Alec cruzándose de brazos y con el entrecejo junto.

-Ya, Magnus vas a hacer enojar a tu...

-No me hace enojar, solo me molesta que quiera mas atención que yo- interrumpió Alec a Jace- yo que me esfuerzo por abrir mis plumas!

-Por el Ángel!- exclamó Isabelle cuando Alec se giró y dejó ver la enorme rama que salia de sus pantalones. Los otros tres soltaron una carcajada. Alec sentía la rama en sus pantalones desde que lo habían sacado del arbusto, pero por mas que tiraba no podía sacarla de ahí. El chico ojiazul comenzó a pasearse al rededor de sus hermanos meneando su nueva "cola".

-Lo siento Magnus, pero prefiero al pavo real Lightwood que a ti- dijo Jace abrazando a Alec. Isabelle soltó otra carcajada y cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio nuevamente debido a su falta de tacón. Alec se abrazó a Jace también antes de comenzar a caminar tambaleantes sin soltarse el uno al otro. Magnus, que había estado dispuesto a ir y ayudar a Isabelle, miró con el entrecejo fruncido como Alec se aferraba a Jace y dejó a la chica con la mano al aire y fue a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

-Oye!- se quejó Isabelle cuando el brujo la dejó ahí tirada. Magnus llegó junto a Jace y Alec y se apresuró a separarlos.

-Mio!- fue todo lo que escuchó Robert antes de que el fondo blanco lo invadiera. Rodó los ojos y esperó que pasara, pero cuando la imagen volvió ya no supo que era de quien, ya que sus hijos y Magnus ya estaban frente al Instituto.

-Fue una noche genial Magnus!- exclamó Jace chocando los cinco con el brujo a modo de despedida.

-La verdad que solo pensé que beberíamos un poco de café, tal vez una cerveza- dijo Alec, que luchaba por abrir la reja del Instituto.

-Maaaaaags! Necesitamos hacer esto de nuevo!- dijo Isabelle echando los brazos al rededor del cuello de Magnus.

-Claro que si, el viernes que viene saldremos nuevamente- dijo Magnus correspondiendo al abrazo apretando a la chica fuertemente- solo de tambores!

-Aaahhh! Jajajajaja!- Izzy estuvo a punto de caer cuando Magnus, haciendo el dicho solo de tambores, había comenzado a darle palmadas en las nalgas como si fueran tambores reales.

-Ya! No te conformas con nada! Ahora también a Isabelle!- lo regaño Jace, quien ya se metía por la reja que Alec había logrado abrir.

-Cállate, te sientes excluido- le dijo Izzy soltando a Magnus y siguiendo al rubio hacia el Instituto. Alec rió y se giró para despedirse de Magnus.

-Excluido, si estoy feliz de que... argh!

-Jace!- Robert vio blanco nuevamente unos segundos y cuando la imagen ó, sus hijos ya iban entrando al elevador.

-Con cuidado!- les advirtió Magnus antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, suspiró cuando lo ultimo que vio fue a Jace y Alec colapsar en el suelo del elevador, claramente ya prácticamente sin energías y sin pizca de sobriedad- no quiero ni pensar lo que va a pasar ahí dentro.

-Ni te imaginas- murmuró Robert mirando como Magnus miraba el Instituto por ultima vez antes de lanzarse a pedir un taxi. Poco a poco, la imagen se fue disolviendo y la biblioteca volvió a ser visible. Robert soltó una risa recordando todo lo que había visto y cuando levantó la mirada...- Maryse!

-Se puede saber de que reías y bufabas desde hace una hora?- preguntó la mujer, estaba sentada en el sillón frente a Robert con las piernas cruzadas y un libro sobre el regazo.

-Erm... que?- preguntó Robert fingiendo demencia mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te hagas tonto! Robert, ven acá! Que es ese papel!- Maryse también se había puesto de pie y había dejado de lado el libro para poder perseguir a su esposo.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- dijo Robert dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No tienes idea? Y esto?- con un rápido movimiento le sacó el papel del bolsillo a Robert.

-Espera! Maryse, dame eso!- Robert se giró alarmado, si bien no podría ver lo que Bane había mandado, podía leer lo que supuestamente contenía y ahí si saldría peor parado. Maryse se apresuró a abrir el papel como pudo y comenzar a leer.

-"No tan querido papá de..."

-No!- Robert saltó y le arrebató el papel de las manos a su esposa, quien lo miró con los ojos y boca muy abiertos.

-Me acabas de... Robert!- el hombre arrugó el papel y retrocedió ante la amenazante mirada azul de su mujer.

-No es nada, Maryse- se excusó el Cazador de Sombras pero Maryse siguió avanzando hacia él.

-Déjame ver!- Maryse se lanzó contra su esposo intentando quitarle el papel. Robert alzó la mano que sostenía el papel por encima de su cabeza, Maryse era alta, pero no mas que su marido, así que no lograba alcanzada.

-Ya basta, Maryse, te digo que no es nada!- se quejó Robert girándose para correr hacia la puerta, pero Maryse se le lanzo encima colgándosele en la espalda- Maryse! Bájate, que haces?!

-Me ocultas algo! Tiene que ver con Bane y nuestros hijos, no es verdad?

-No te oculto nada! Déjame!- Robert comenzó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca pero Maryse estaba pegada como garrapata a su cuello.

-Robert Andrew Lightwood, mas te vale que...- y el papel iba a dar a la chimenea. Los dos padres Lightwood miraron como las llamas consumían el papel, Maryse seguía colgada a su espalda. Robert soltó un suspiro aliviado y se giró, con todo y Maryse hacia la puerta.

-Te dije que no era na... da- se detuvo al ver al mas joven de su familia de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

-Max- dijo Maryse bajándose de la espalda de Robert y alisándose el traje, el hombre se acomodó el cabello mirando a su hijo pequeño.

-Y mis hermanos son el mal ejemplo?- preguntó Max antes de rodar los ojos y darse vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Los padres se miraron entre ellos y después suspiraron, si Max lograba ser un estudioso y sano adolescente con una familia como esa, sería un milagro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Listooo..!=D Como ya dije, las fiestas se me dan muy bien, y MAS si vienen acompañadas de Malec..xD así ke si de casualidad se me ocurre hacer algo mas por aquí nos veremos.. de momento.. gracias por leerme..!=D


End file.
